La Mangeuse de Démons
by Merlin's Ghost
Summary: Il y a longtemps, un étrange brouillard s'abattait sur Beurk pour une raison inconnue, amenant avec lui une succession de malheur tel que la mort et la famine parmi le peuple. Les Hooligans se retrouvent à vivre avec durant plus de 60 ans alors que d'étranges phénomènes se produisent, terrorisant même les Royaumes alentours. Harold a 15 ans, quand pour la première fois... (suite)
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Résumé :**

 ** _"Il y a longtemps, un étrange brouillard s'abattait sur Beurk pour une raison inconnue, amenant avec lui une succession de malheur tel que la mort et la famine parmi le peuple. Les Hooligans se retrouvent à vivre avec durant plus de 60 ans alors que d'étranges phénomènes se produisent, terrorisant même les Royaumes alentours. Harold a 15 ans, quand pour la première fois, il voit l'une des tant redoutées manifestations qui paralyse les plus grand mentaux guerriers. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que la connaissance des contes de son enfance et la curiosité qu'ils avaient suscités chez lui le pousserai à aller voir l'un des êtres les plus horribles qui habitent son monde, entrant dans un des conflits les plus vieux de l'histoire de la terre..."_**

 **Disclamer :**

 **\- Rated T ( _langage, violence and sensitive subject_ )**

 **\- Genre : Fantasy/Suspense/HurtComfort/Drama/Mystery**

 **\- Characters : Harold/Toothless/OC/Stoick/**

 **\- World : Any**

* * *

..

 **La Mangeuse de Démon - HTTYD**

 **Prologue :**

..

« Il y a très longtemps sur le royaume de Beurk, s'abattait un brouillard blanc et épais, qui empêchait les hommes de voir aussi loin qu'ils le pouvaient. On raconta pendant un temps que les Dieux auraient enveloppé l'île dans l'espoir de la protéger des Dragons, ces bêtes intelligentes qui se regroupaient à cette époque loin de là pour former une communauté. Le brouillard empêchait au début les habitant de pêcher et les bateaux de s'approcher, mais ce ne fut pas le plus inquiétant.

Lorsque le brouillard s'installa, d'étranges phénomènes se produisaient sur l'île. Des vols dont personne n'était coupable, des meurtres et des mirages se répandaient et se produisaient un peu partout dans les rues et en mer. L'Ancien Chef avait averti les habitants qu'il ne fallait pas s'approcher de la forêt durant un bon moment. Car d'après une constatation, toutes les personnes qui avaient été victime d'un malheur au cours de cette période revenaient de la forêt…

On la déclara alors hantée et aucun habitant ne s'en approcha pendant une dizaine d'année par peur. Les seuls courageux qui s'y risquaient étaient des jeunes lors de soirées où ils se lançaient des défis. Bien d'entre eux ne sont pas revenus et les vivants n'osaient même plus aller chercher leurs corps abandonnés. Les bois n'étant plus accessibles, la famine gagna le village pendant de longs hivers, où certains vikings mouraient transis de froid tandis que la maladie les rongeait.

Alors que les plus faibles mouraient, les plus forts s'endurcissaient, ils le devaient pour protéger leur village. Les malheurs s'accentuèrent quand les Dragons revinrent, causant un nombre inconsidéré de dégâts matériels et humains. Alors que l'Ancien Chef comptait sur ses dernières forces pour relever son village, il mourut, laissant sa place à son fils endeuillé et profondément attristé. Alors que dix ans, dix longues années s'étaient déjà écoulé depuis l'apparition du brouillard, le jeune Chef décida de mener une expédition à travers les bois de sapins pour découvrir pourquoi le malheur emprisonnait Beurk.

Alors qu'il traversait la forêt avec ses compagnons d'armes, il retrouva avec horreur les ossements de nombreux animaux ainsi que certains ayant appartenu à des humains. Les bois étaient devenus un gigantesque cimetière où reposaient toutes sortes de squelettes, dont certains de Dragons. »

\- Des ossements de Dragons ?! Génial ! Qui vient avec moi les voir ?

\- Rustik, tu n'as pas le droit de sortir dans la forêt, le réprimanda la vieille dame.

\- Oh, allez ! On n'est plus il y a soixante ans ! Se plaignit le petit garçon de sept ans aux cheveux bruns. Et puis je suis très fort, je peux protéger tout le village si je le veux !

\- Moi aussi, assura fièrement un garçon aux longs cheveux blonds et maigrelet tandis que sa petite jumelle se moquait de lui. Un petit garçon rondelet à l'écart les regardait tous, inquiet.

\- Il y a bien eu un enfant de votre âge qui s'est aventuré dans les bois à l'époque où le brouillard est tombé, fit la vieille conteuse en faisant un sourire au petit garçon brun dont le visage s'illumina.

\- C'est vrai ?! Fit-il, surexcité. Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Il en est revenu... » Rustik sauta sur ses deux pieds pour lever son poing en signe de victoire. « … et on lui avait coupé la langue. » Le sourire du garnement disparut en même temps qu'il blêmissait.

\- Tu plaisante, mamie, n'est-ce pas ? fit une jolie petite fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux grands yeux bleus d'un ton qui ne trahissait aucune peur.

\- Pas du tout, mais si vous me laissiez terminer l'histoire, je peux vous raconter pourquoi le petit garçon avait perdu sa langue. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Les six petits chenapans assis en tailleurs au coin du feu regardèrent avec inquiétude la vieille conteuse qui se balançait sur son fauteuil à bascule tandis qu'elle leur offrait un sourire malicieux. Alors un petit garçon aux cheveux brun avec d'étranges reflets flamboyants et de jolis yeux verts se redressa légèrement et lança avec curiosité :

\- Je veux bien savoir la suite. » Ses camarades le regardèrent, hésitants, avant de se tourner vers la vieille et ils hochèrent tous ensemble la tête, à nouveau attentif. La dame âgée regarda le petit garçon en lui offrant un sourire réconfortant. Il avait du courage.

« Les bois étaient devenus un gigantesque cimetière où reposaient toutes sortes de squelettes, dont certains de Dragons, reprit la vieille. La peur eut vite faite de gagner le cœur des guerriers qui s'étaient aventurer entre les arbres, néanmoins ils avancèrent. Ils ne découvrirent que la mort sur ces terres il y a encore dix ans si souvent foulé par les chasseurs. La forêt était devenu un lieu effrayant, dangereux mais aussi très mystérieux, qui conduisait les curieux à s'y balader trop loin, et souvent, sans la protection de personne. »

\- Comme Rustik, intervint discrètement la petite jumelle, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de l'autre petite fille.

« Imaginez la surprise du jeune Chef, quand il découvrit que rien de maléfique ne se cachait entre les arbres de l'île. La rage qui l'habitat alors fut immense. Il avait perdu tant de ses amis lorsque personnes n'avaient pu chassait en ce lieu pour ramener de la nourriture, et il n'y trouvait rien. Mais d'un côté, se fut un soulagement, les hommes pouvaient à nouveau traquer le gibier, et plus personne ne risquait de tomber dans la famine.

Pourtant, l'histoire de ce brouillard maudit ne s'arrêta pas là. Un an après, les chasseurs parcouraient de nouveau les sentiers des bois, le village avait repris des forces et la vie s'organisait alors comme avant. Malgré les attaques de Dragons et la brume persistante, les convois vers les autres royaumes reprirent, et la rumeur de ce brouillard malfaisant s'était répandue d'île en île, attirant les sceptiques et les intéressées. Beurk était devenu la triste et célèbre Île de Brume. Au village tout le monde pensait en avoir fini avec les étranges phénomènes, et c'était vrai. Mais quelque chose de bien différent était apparu… »

\- La Mangeuse de Démon ! »

Les six garnements sursautèrent en un bloc avant de se tourner le cœur battant vers celui qui les avait interrompus. La vieille dame se tourna vers le vétéran qui s'était glissé derrière elle pour faire peur aux enfants.

\- Tu n'en rate pas une, toi. Tu crois que tu as encore l'âge de faire des farces ? Rigola-t-elle en fixant l'homme qui s'appuyait sur sa chaise. Le viking leva les yeux au ciel avant de répliquer :

\- C'est bon, maman, je ne fais de mal à personne. Quand ces lutins grandiront, ils verront à quel point c'est marrant de faire peur les gens. Et puis, tu leur racontes bien une histoire de fantôme, non ?

\- Une histoire de fantôme, certes, mais c'est aussi un cours d'histoire. Tu as beau ne pas y croire, j'avais leur âge quand tout ça est arrivé.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda le petit garçon aux yeux verts, accompagné par les regards curieux des autres enfants.

\- Bien sûr, Harold. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de voir grand-chose, et puis j'avais un vrai papa-poule qui ne me laissait pas souvent sortir. Mais je savais absolument tout ce qui se passait au village, je l'avais fait promettre à ma grande sœur, qui a d'ailleurs fait partit de l'expédition de l'Ancien Chef. »

La vieille dame s'était arrêter pour voir la réponse du fils du Chef mais celui-ci avait déjà replongé dans le récit, et comme ceux des cinq autres enfants, ses yeux en demandait plus. Le vétéran sourit devant ce visage curieux et sa mère s'empressa de continuer là où elle s'était arrêtée.

« C'est vrai, à l'époque on ne lui avait pas donné de nom mais on savait qu'une étrange forme de vie se promenait dans les bois, se cachant constamment dans le brouillard. Ainsi personne ne l'avait vu pendant justement ces un an où on soupçonnait sa présence, jusqu'à ce que l'un de nos guerriers s'en approche d'un peu trop près. Il en a juste vu la forme, mais ça avait suffi à le faire hurler de terreur et à le tétaniser pendant longtemps avant de s'évanouir. Il n'avait pas voulu retourner dans la forêt après ça. Il y a même eu une rumeur qui disait qu'il avait essayé de partir de l'île à jamais.

On a alors constaté qu'il devenait fou, rien qu'en sachant la présence de cette créature si près du village. Il est mort insomniaque. Le sommeil ne venait plus à lui. Rhun est l'un des premiers hommes à avoir décrit la créature et l'un des premiers à mourir de par sa vue. Il disait qu'elle ressemblait d'abord à un humain, mais qu'il avait d'horribles ailes dans le dos, et avant de la voir, il avait senti l'odeur du sang qui l'entourait. »

La vieille dame arrêta son récit là, en attendant la réaction de ces petits auditeurs. Ces derniers restèrent un moment sans rien dire, observant toujours la conteuse mais elle ne disait plus rien. La petite fille aux grands yeux bleus parla la première, fronçant les sourcils :

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas tout, fit la dame âgée. À vrai dire, je me demandais si je devais vous renvoyé au lit maintenant que la tempête s'est calmé. Comme ça on pourrait continuer un autre soir.

\- Non, fit Rustik, impatient. Pourquoi on continuerait un autre soir ?

\- Pour le suspense, mon petit.

\- C'est le nom d'un de tes gâteaux ? Demanda-t-il bêtement.

\- Non, fit le petit garçon rondelet resté à l'écart. Le suspense est un moment fort d'une histoire qui fait attendre le lecteur dans l'angoisse de ce qui va se produire.

\- Je comprends rien, tu dis n'importe quoi, l'arrêta le petit brun en le fusillant du regard.

\- Rustik, soit plus gentil avec Varek, il a juste essaye de t'aider à comprendre, le réprimanda la conteuse.

\- Pourquoi l'avez-vous appelé la Mangeuse de Démon ? demanda alors Harold, les yeux grands ouvert et plongés dans l'histoire.

\- À cause d'une vieille histoire de sorcellerie qui trainait dans les Royaumes ennemis plus au Sud.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? firent alors les deux jumeaux, les yeux aussi pétillants que le petit auburn.

\- Ils disent que c'est un fléau, une créature qui n'hésite pas à dévorer une chose vivante pour influer la peur.

\- Trop cool…

* * *

 **Hey guys ! J'ai craqué XD**

 **Je voulais pas le dire dans The Silent Death and The Scaly Warlock mais j'en peux plus ! Ça fait trop longtemps que je garde cette histoire pour moi ! Et là, je vous le dis, c'est une libération, chui juste trop contente d'enfin sortir ce putain de truc de ma tête. En toute franchise, je préfère la conception de cette histoire à la première que j'ai publié sur ce site.**

 ** _ET JE PRÉVIENS TOUT DE SUITE :_ dans cette fiction, Harold est, et restera l'ennemi des dragons jusqu'à la fin. Nos reptiles chéries ont bien évidemment une utilité dans la fanfiction, c'est aussi une histoire que je ne peux pas concevoir sans l'univers et les personnages de HTTYD. Certains vont peut-être pas apprécier, mais je me suis dis que se ne serait que trop bien de changer de camp pour une fois.**

 **J'espère que le prologue vous plaît et que cette mise en bouche pour le moins frissonnante vous tente ;) Ce n'est bien sûr que le début ! N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez de ce début. Si il y a des questions ou même des reproches, exemple: concernant le changement de camp, allez-y. J'y répondrai au prochain chapitre.**

 **Merlin's Vision**


	2. Chapter 2 - La chaîne au fond de l'eau

**Hey guys ! Deuxième chapitre de cette fic à peine sorti ! Faut dire que j'avais vraiment hâte d'écrire la suite. Petite annonce à ceux qui liront jusqu'ici. Dans cette fic, l'univers est légèrement changé, tout comme le caractère et les idéaux de certains personnages. J'ai gardé le contexte dans lequel se plaçait HTTYD, mais c'est une fic qui change de camp le héro principal, et où j'introduit mes propres éléments.**

 **À savoir, il y en aura pas mal. Après tout, c'est moi l'auteur ;) Bref, c'est HTTYD, mais c'est différent de HTTYD. Ceux qui suivront comprendront ! Et tout de suite, je répond à mes quatre premières reviews !**

 **zherden : Merci pour tes encouragements après ta lecture du prologue. J'espère ne pas décevoir tes attentes, en fait, j'espère ne décevoir personne tout court. Quoique, j'aime bien les rageux dans les commentaires XD Merci pour la review !**

 **mc arno : mc, quand t'as fait "ah ah ah!" dans ton commentaire, je t'aurais presque pris pour le père noël. En tout cas, ta review ici est un cadeau ;) Je risque d'être débordée avec mes doubles fics, c'est sûr ! Après, t'es aussi dans le même pétrin que moi ^^**

 **lovelylove2016 : merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que tu ai apprécié le début de cette fic. Les chapitres arrivent en général à deux à trois semaines d'intervalles du précédents. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! :3**

 **lemortel : j'ai moi-même cherché des fics sur Harold contre les dragons, j'ai été triste que tout le monde ne retourne pas l'univers de HTTYD dans tout les sens possibles, étant donné qu'une fanfiction peu se permettre pas mal de chose, scénaristiquement parlant. J'aime bien aussi l'ambiance du prologue, c'est tout innocent à côté de ce qui va se passer 😈 Tu verras, en ce qui concerne le caractère d'Harold, sa situation est plus que compliquée, mais elle est bien différente de la version originale. **

**Le mec qui fait peur aux enfants, n'est pas Gueulfor, c'est un mec tout à fait quelconque. enfin, plutôt comme on l'appellera, "le fils de la conteuse". Pour moi, la pluie est une sorte de rideau qui me protège d'un peu tout à l'extérieur, tant que je suis à l'intérieur. Alors, à la place des gamins, j'aurai pas tant peur que ça. Avis personnel, n'est-ce pas, j'aime la pluie et l'orage donc... J'essaierai de faire sortir les chapitre de la Mangeuse de Démons juste après ma première fic. Je privilégie aucune, sauf si j'ai une panne d'inspiration. Merci pour ta review, lemortel !**

 **Ce chapitre est assez explicatif, du coup, il y a pas énormément de dialogue, mais faut pas s'en faire, il ne se passe pas rien. ;) C'est le premier vrai chapitre après tout, faut démarrer comme il faut ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : La chaîne au fond de l'eau**

\- Ton attitude est inadmissible ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu leur dis, à tous ?!

\- Bien sûr que je m'en rends compte, en attendant il fallait bien le leur dire, vociféra Harold.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi méchant. Il y a d'autres façons de dire à quelqu'un qu'il a gêné ! Certes il y a pas mal de dégâts occasionnés mais c'est comme ça à chaque fois !

\- Non ! Pas à chaque fois. Je te signalerai qu'aujourd'hui, les dragons ont détruits plus de cinq portes et quatre catapultes, on a trois toits à réparer, et à cause de lui, il ne nous reste plus que trois moutons car tout les autres ont tous étaient amenés et que ses erreurs lors du combat ont créé un éboulement de roche. Le port a littéralement coulé !

\- D'accord, mais il ne l'a pas fait exprès ! Les dragons étaient plus nombreux, fit Stoick en haussant la voix pour essayer de calmer son fils.

\- Non, non non non, les dragons viennent toujours en groupe, et les groupes qui nous attaquent sont toujours différents ! Soit ils sont plus nombreux, soit ils le sont moins. Y'a rien qui a changé !

\- Ça suffit, Harold ! Il s'est excusé, il a dit qu'il était désolé et qu'il aiderait pour les réparations, jours et nuits s'il le fallait. Tout le monde sait que c'est dangereux aussi vulnérable dans le brouillard ! Tu n'as pas à l'enfoncer plus que nécessaire, le village lui reproche assez ses erreurs ! Tu ne fais que l'humilier davantage !

\- Si humilier peut servir de leçon, je suis prêt à refaire ça à…

\- HAROLD !

Le jeune se stoppa dans sa phrase à son appellation. Son regard déjà meurtrier s'assombrit pour dévisager son paternel avec colère qui passait une main sur ses yeux, ne supportant plus le comportement de son fils. Le silence perdura dans la maison pendant trente secondes. Au dehors, Harold entendait les murmures de quelques fouineurs écouter la conversation de Chef à fils pour jouer ensuite les commères auprès des habitants. Rien d'inhabituel.

\- Harold, reprit Stoick. Ça suffit, t'en a assez fait. Il a eu sa leçon.

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas. Planté dans ses bottes en cuir sombre ficelés, il campait sur ses positions. Il se contenta de fusiller son père du regard, essayant de contrôler sa respiration après cette altercation explosive. Stoick était dans le même état même s'il contrôlait un peu mieux son souffle. Son père prit alors cette expression qui ne permettait à personne de protester lorsqu'il donnait un ordre. Le creux de ses orbites devenait obscur.

\- Tu peux disposer.

Les poings crispés, Harold fit volte-face et poussa la porte de sa maison pour la renvoyer derrière lui lorsqu'il fut dehors. Le claquement sonore du bois se répercuta loin dans les rues brumeuses de Beurk. Les fouineurs avaient tous disparus, sûrement partit en courant tels des fantômes. Harold s'enfonça rapidement à travers les épais rideaux gris et humides qui semblait recouvrir toute l'île jusqu'au fin fond de l'horizon. Très peu de lumière éclairait les rues ce jour-là, à croire qu'il faisait déjà nuageux par-delà la brume.

Le jeune garçon de quinze partait d'un pas rythmé dans la forêt, le seul refuge qui lui permettait de vider toute sa colère. Il y allait quotidiennement, ce qui avait tendance à le frustrer plus que de coutume. Sa réputation au village y était pour quelque chose. Exécrable, agressif, mauvais, susceptible, froid, fier, insolent et pire que tout, fils du Chef. Qui voudrait d'un personnage excessivement brutal et hargneux en tant que successeur au Trône. Personne sur Beurk.

Et encore, ce n'était pas la seule complication. Certains craignaient qu'Harold devienne Chef, d'autres pensaient qu'il en ferait un bon, autoritaire et droit. Et ceux qui le soutenaient étaient souvent les réincarnations même de l'avocat du diable au Conseil de Beurk. Toujours durs, à partir dans l'extrême dans les situations pourtant fluettes, et souvent extrêmement vicieux. Ces guerriers n'étaient pas remis à leur place par la parole tout simplement parce qu'ils faisaient partit de l'élite des guerriers Hooligans.

Déjà depuis un an, cette élite considérait Harold comme l'un des leurs, et le jeune garçon ne leurs avaient jamais adressé la parole. A défaut de n'être pas du tout d'accord avec ces derniers, il était associé à eux par le village par un point commun. Il était fort. Et tout le monde savait qu'il pouvait protéger l'île. La diriger, personne ne voulait.

Le jeune viking n'y pouvait rien. Il avait grandi comme ça, sous les conseils, parfois véridiquement tragique, d'un Chef de village. A la place de voir le monde comme un danger contre lequel il fallait vaillamment combattre, Harold voyait le monde comme un danger qu'il fallait surplomber par sa propre force pour pouvoir protéger ce à quoi on tient. Cette conclusion, il l'avait tiré après avoir appris ce qu'était une mère. Une mère qu'il n'avait pas.

Harold entra dans la forêt sous le regard de la nature qui le voyait passer l'orée à chaque fois qu'il devait calmer ses nerfs, s'asseyant contre l'un de ses arbres pour se poser, réfléchir, parfois somnoler, l'arme à la main, ou chercher une des maigres et infâmes proies qui rodait entre les troncs, trainant ses os et sa peau sur la terre inhospitalière qu'était l'Île de Brume, dans le but de fuir la flèche qui la planterait sans ne rien faire saigner tant il manquerait de chair sur elle. Le jeune combattant s'enfonça entre les sapins. Leurs branches, de la cime jusqu'aux premiers surgeons, assombrissaient l'environnement.

Il s'éloignait toujours plus dans ce décor macabre. Dire qu'il n'avait jamais connu l'époque où tout était fleurissant et verdoyant. Maintenant, ce n'était plus qu'un cimetière abrité par ces anciens arbres colossaux, où ossements, vestiges de lieux magnifiques étaient recelés. Enfin, les lieux étaient toujours magnifiques en un sens, mais jamais très accueillants. Les rivières restaient miraculeusement limpides, la forêt avait un charme étrange bien que frissonnant.

C'était à première vue ce que l'on pouvait constater en entrant pour la première fois sur l'ancienne île de Beurk. Un charme aussi attrayant que effrayant. L'effrayant prônait plus quand on savait ce qui se tramait certains jours et plus souvent certaines nuits dans le sous-bois. La Mangeuse de Démon, semblait roder depuis maintenant soixante ans.

Pourquoi les courageux guerriers de Beurk n'avaient pas essayé de faire disparaître le fléau ? Parce qu'ils en mourraient. Maintenant, Stoïck énonçait que l'on cohabitait avec cette créature pourvut d'ailes et de crocs aussi ensanglantés que ceux d'un dragon. Disons plutôt qu'il n'avait dit cette phrase qu'une fois et il y a très longtemps. Pourtant, tout le monde s'en souvenait comme s'il l'avait sorti une seconde auparavant. Ça avait choqué tout le monde. De toutes les décisions qu'il avait pu prendre, celle-ci était celle qui avait été le plus détestée. Parce que les gens avaient peur. Ils avaient peur de leur propre île. Mais ça, personne ne le dirait.

Harold marchait depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes, son épée claquant contre l'arrière de ses cuisses. Marcher l'avait dessaoulé de sa colère, il respirait beaucoup, s'était décrispé et marchait avec plus de fluidité. Il approchait de la fin de l'île, et il ne s'arrêterait qu'au bord du précipice. Étonnement, le brouillard était plus épais dans cette zone. Le jeune garçon l'avait constaté lors de sa première venue sur les lieux, il y a plus d'un an et demi, et jamais il n'était resté très longtemps. A mesure qu'il avançait, la présence d'arbre diminuait jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en ait plus un seul.

La seule chose encore matériel pour Harold à l'instant était le plateau d'herbes qui caressait ses bottes, la mer qui chuchotait faiblement à ses oreilles et son bleu vert sombre qui effleurait de loin ses pupilles. Enfin. Il s'arrêta juste au bord du promontoire. Une simple aiguille de roche qui dominait d'une petite hauteur l'océan. Le bruit des petites vagues s'échouant en bas lui indiqua que la plage n'avait jamais et ne serait jamais submergée. Il n'y était jamais descendu, se serai une première pour lui. Décidé à tester sa nouvelle idée, il décela un escalier naturel de roche, escarpé et incertain. Il sauta de rebord en rebord, et difficilement, il atteignit la plage. Les galets sous ses chaussures se fracassaient entre eux.

Harold se pencha pour en ramasser un rond quand un étrange mouvement capta son attention au large. Accroupi au milieu de la plage, il tendit le cou en avant et plissa les yeux. Une forme apparaissait peu à peu dans le brouillard, et elle semblait se rapprocher lentement, très lentement. D'abord sur ses gardes, il fut stupéfait de voir la silhouette d'une barque sur l'eau, grandissante. Le clapotis des vaguelettes contre le bois lui indiqua que, nuls doutes, s'était bien une coque qui approchait d'elle-même vers lui. La barque se détailla de plus en plus aux yeux d'Harold jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'échoue de par une force invisible contre la plage.

Doucement, le jeune garçon se releva pour lui permettre de voir l'intérieur de l'embarcation. Rien, si ce n'est qu'un peu d'eau de mer. Fronçant les sourcils, il l'approcha avec l'assurance qu'il pouvait réunir pour faire face à n'importe quelle farce pouvant surgir à cet instant. La coque n'était qu'un peu abîmée, comme si elle avait déjà heurté cette plage plusieurs fois. Harold mis un pied dans le bateau, sentant le plancher s'assouplir légèrement sous son poids, puis rentra son deuxième pied.

D'un coup, la barque se retira de la plage et s'éloigna du bord de l'île, projetant Harold dans le fond de l'embarcation. Il se releva aussitôt en voyant Beurk s'éloigner. La panique s'empara de lui quand, à bien une vingtaine de mètres de la rive, la barque s'arrêta d'avancer. Le jeune guerrier se pencha par-dessus le rebord en bois pour lorgner le fond de l'eau. Invisible, sombre. Et l'eau était trop froide en cette saison. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil au contenu du petit bateau. Inexistant. Il n'y avait aucunes rames.

\- Merde, comment j'ai atterris là-dedans au juste… pesta le jeune homme en tournant sur lui-même. La vue de l'eau noire n'avait rien, mais alors rien de rassurant. Perdu au milieu de l'océan sans aucun moyen de se tracter ou d'avancer, rien de plus tranquillisant ! Cherchant désespérément un moyen de résoudre son problème, Harold fit le tour de tout le bateau pour voir tout ce qui pourrait l'aider. Un morceau de bois flotté comme un coquillage, peu importe, il devait au moins trouver quelque chose.

C'était vraiment une situation embarrassante. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si c'était des pêcheurs qui le ramènerai pour raconter à son père « Il était seul sur une barque, on sait même pas comment il a pu quitter le port, il n'avait pas de rame ».

\- C'est quoi cette magie, bon sang, s'énerva Harold alors qu'il se penchait au-dessus de la proue de son minuscule navire. C'est alors qu'il vit quelque chose d'autant plus troublant et inquiétant. Une chaîne, coulant vers le fond reliait le bateau un peu en dessous de la coque. Plongeant sa main dans l'eau glacé, le Hooligan l'attrapa et la sortit de l'eau. Elle ne semblait pas lus abîmer que le bateau, mais des traces laissaient penser que tout comme ce à quoi elle se tenait, la chaîne avait été réparée il y a longtemps et plusieurs fois. Le jeune garçon décida de tirer dessus en sortant petit à petit une longueur du lien de sous la surface.

Il pouvait tracter la barque. Il avait un moyen de se déplacer. Mais où irait-il s'il continuait à tirer sur la chaîne, il n'avait pas très envie de le savoir. En attendant, il voulait se sortir du pétrin dans lequel il ne s'était pas fourré et il décida de tirer la chaîne, d'abord doucement puis ensuite avec force. Il dût remettre dans l'eau les mètres de chaînes qui tombaient dans la barque, déjà parce qu'il allait couler, mais aussi parce que la chaîne passait par un anneau sous le bateau, et que stocker le lien, qui semblait n'être relié que d'un seul côté, n'aurait fait que décrocher l'amarre au lieu de l'assurer au fond de l'eau de par son poids, et aurait laissé Harold partir à la dérive une bonne fois pour toutes. C'est ce qui faillit arriver, quand il avait émis la théorie qu'il aurait pu faire demi-tour si la chaîne avait été reliée à son île.

Après deux minutes à tirer sur le lien, Harold sentit le bateau se soulever et ce dernier regarda sous sa coque. La barque s'était de nouveau échouée. Trop occupé à savoir si la chaîne passait bien sous l'embarcation, il n'avait pas vu l'île juste devant lui. Une pente en herbe, qui semblait fertile bien que toujours planté dans ce brouillard, lui ouvrait l'accès à ce petit morceau de terre. Le jeune viking, laissa la barque dans les galets, toujours dans trente centimètres d'eau. Il rejoignit le nouveau rivage et grimpa lentement le dévers pour arriver à l'entrée d'un minuscule bois de sapin.

\- Un ancien Beurk miniature, chuchota alors Harold, les yeux ouverts dans une expression ébahi. Cet endroit semblait plus beau et déjà plus coloré que l'Île de Brume, bien qu'elle en soit dans le périmètre. Le Hooligan avança, la bouche entrouverte en découvrant la senteur particulière des épines et de la verdure. D'étranges plantes poussaient çà et là, bien qu'elles passaient pour anodines. Il se refusa à toucher aux végétaux et avança vers le cœur de l'île quand entre deux arbres, sur sa diagonale droite, Harold vit une petite maison, enterrer par une bute de terre qui lui servait par la même occasion de toit. Sur la bute poussait un immense conifère, plus dangereux de par son ampleur et sa taille s'il venait à s'abattre. La maison comportait une fenêtre.

Dans la plus grande discrétion, le jeune viking avança vers la maisonnette, s'approchant de la fenêtre. Quand il fut juste à côté du carreau, il pencha lentement la tête pour voir à travers la vitre sale, s'appuyant légèrement sur le mur en bois. Quand sa vue pénétra à l'intérieur de la maison, ce qu'il vit le figea sur place.

Un espace minime, assombrit par le manque de lumière, enfermait une bête étrange. Avachi sous une couverture, difforme, des pieds humains dépassant du duvet, quelqu'un le regardait avec d'horribles yeux luminescents d'un jaune tout simplement horripilant. Le visage qu'Harold ne distinguait pas n'avait plus rien de ressemblant à un humain maintenant qu'il voyait ses yeux atroces qui l'avait regardé même quand il n'avait pas jeté un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. A croire que le monstre qui se tenait sur le plancher de cette cabane l'avait attendu, entendu, écouté.

Tous les deux immobiles, le monstre et le viking se fixèrent. L'immobilité totale de la créature ne faisait que penser encore plus à Harold que la scène était maléfique et irréelle. Rien ne bougeait. Le Hooligan ne respirait plus. Dans sa tête, un mantra insensé tournait en boucle : _Si tu bouges, t'es mort…_

Au lieu que quelqu'un lui cri ' _fui'_ , on lui inspirait de ne pas bouger. Il avait soudain conscience que le monstre en face de lui pouvait faire des choses plus vite qu'il ne pourrait les penser. _Comme te tuer_ … Mais alors que le temps s'était arrêté depuis si longtemps, où l'horreur sous ses yeux avait montré sa forme, le monstre fit un minuscule mouvement. Il tourna la tête.

Le cœur d'Harold se remit en marche le catapultant loin de la fenêtre, et il se mit à courir vers la plage par laquelle il était arrivé. Comment avait-il pu être tétanisé ainsi ? Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas mourir sur le coup après avoir ressenti autant de peur ? Comment faisait-il pour ne pas mourir en ressentant autant de peur ? Il était absolument sûr d'être suivit alors qu'il dévalait tout ce qu'il avait parcouru pour arriver à la maison. Ses pieds foulaient à peine le sol tant il tenait à courir vite et loin de l'atrocité vivante qu'il avait vu. Était-ce des bruits de course qu'il entendait derrière lui ?

Le désespoir le prit aux tripes quand il arriva sur la plage ne constatant que la barque avait disparu. Sans réfléchir, Harold couru entre les premières roches émergentes de l'eau et plongea.

* * *

 **Le retour tant attendu de la note de bas de page ! (pour ce qui me connaisse)...**

 **Vous savez ce que ce que j'aurai fait si j'avais été à la place d'Harold dans cette barque ? Je me serai mis en boule au fond du bateau et j'aurai hurler en chialant qu'on me ramène et que j'allais mourir d'une crise cardiaque avant qu'on m'ait noyé XD Je sais même pas pourquoi c'est drôle. Peut-être l'image en soit, mais je vous promet que ça aurait rien eu de marrant pour moi à ce moment-là.**

 **Fin du premier chapitre, dites-moi ce que vous pensez, comment vous appréhendez la suite, ou si vous avez aimez la façon dont j'ai introduit l'histoire... ou d'autres choses. Bref. Je voulais pas trop mettre de Drama dans l'histoire, même la plus tragique des histoire a sa part d'ironie et d'humour. J'aime pas quand y'a pas un minimum de rire... Même si ça vient pas forcément de l'histoire mais de nous-même.**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine ! 🐾**

 **Merlin's Vision**

 _Corrigé le 15.03.17_


	3. Chapter 3 - Le dément timide

**Hey guys ! Et salut à vous, mes cinq premiers followers ^^ Et merci aussi !**

 **Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser par rapport au retard parce que j'avais prévenu que toutes les deux semaines sortirait un chapitre, comme dans mon autre fic. Alors non, Enora Swen, je n'ai pas abandonner cette fic, c'est juste que j'ai eu deux semaines de vacances où il m'était impossible de publier quoique ce soit, et le moment où j'étais censé publié était à ce moment-là. ****Ma fic principale (mon autre fic) a profité d'un chapitre juste avant mon départ, car plus de gens suivent celle-ci et que j'avais au préalable, écrit le dernier chapitre. Des explications plus précises sont écrites en note de bas de page du dernier chapitre, si tu veux mieux comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.**

 **Vous avez été 5 à m'envoyer des reviews, alors je vais y répondre comme de coutumes ! Merci pour vos commentaires encourageants d'ailleurs.**

 **mc arno :** **je dois avouer que j'aime les personnages qui ont une certaine conviction, que se soit d'être fourbe ou bien méchant dans le simple but d'atteindre son objectif. Je me suis imaginé un monde où tout, à quelque détails près, et l'inverse de ce qu'il ait. HTTYD et ma fic, c'est comme pile ou face. Les deux côtés sont différents mais ça reste la même pièce. Bref !**

 **Je suis contente que l'intrigue te plaise. On a souvent tendance à aimer juste le début, avant de découvrir l'envers du décor. J'espère en tout cas que mon histoire te plaira au fur et à mesure qu'elle avance ;) J'aime pas énormément les cliché donc j'essai d'en mettre le moins possible (en général on fait pas trop exprès, c'est malheureusement ancré dans la culture humaine). Oui, moi aussi j'aime le morbide ! 😈 Toi et moi, on est les frère et sœur morbides (bien différents des jumeaux Thorston). Merci pour tes encouragements ! Bisous, confrère !**

 **lovelylove2016 : Tu t'es frayé un chemin jusqu'à mon histoire, j'en suis très contente ^^ Sache toutefois qu'elle ne sera pas aussi cute que ton pseudo ! Se serait pas drôle x) Chaque chose en son temps, la créature n'a pas laissé Harold indifférent, j'veux dire, il a grave flipper quoi. Déjà, je peux te certifier que la créature en question a bien un nom. Mais on fait durer le suspense, donc je vais pas te le dévoiler maintenant. Les dragons seront belle est bien présent, que serait HTTYD sans dragons ? ****Leurs rôles sera nonobstant différents de celui dans les films.**

 **Comme dit plus tôt, cette histoire est MORBIDE. Pense à lire les notes de bas de pages si tu veux savoir certains trucs à propos de l'histoire, celle du prologue annonce que cette fic sera une où les dragons seront des ennemis, et donc Harold et son bourg ne les monteront pas, disons plutôt qu'ils les descendront (haha, je suis tellement drôle). Donc désolé si tu t'es fait de faux espoirs. Si tu veux, j'ai une autre fic où les dragons sont nos amis. J'espère que mes réponses t'auront quand même mener à la suite, et que tu n'es pas déçu de certaines réponses. Merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait chaud au cœur ! ^^**

 **lemortel : tu as envoyé deux fois la même review, j'en conclue que tu as aimé 😈. J'ai l'impression que c'est si étonnant que ça qu'Harold soit différent dans cette fic étant donné que cette fois, les dragons sont ennemis. J'ai changé aussi le tempérament de Stoïck, ça se verra pas tout de suite. T'es loin d'avoir finit de t'étonner, je pense ^^ Oui, mais Harold c'est trop un rebelle (le prénom qui colle trop au caractère, quoi). Pfff, HA ! XD Tu verras, y'aura pas forcément de fantôme mais y'aura un délire proche avec Harold, c'est assez spécial. Et cool. Chui fière de moi. Bon ok j'arrête.**

 **Non, Harold n'est pas un tas de muscle, à 15 ans t'as à peine la barbe donc on va se calmer. En plus, c'est hyper beau, ce genre de personnages. Ça y est, je viens de discréditer tout Beurk, omg. Et non, une épée, c'est plus badass que quatre, si je puis me permettre. A partir de deux, c'est cheater. Et si figure-toi que y'a quand même des gens qui aime la pluie. C'est vous, bande d'hérétique qui avait décidé de ce que devrait être le beau temps. Ben, la pluie c'est beau, donc c'est un beau temps. Na. Merci pour ton commentaire ! ^^ ça fait très plaisir.**

 **ntmae : Merci pour ton mignon petit commentaire ;) Je suis contente que le tempérament différent de Harold te plaise, certaines personnes n'aiment pas que les personnages changent de caractères, en attendant je préfère, même si j'adore HTTYD, que les protagonistes aient plus de mental. Je me demande aussi comment Harold a fait pour ne pas gagner en physique en chevauchant constamment Krokmou. En vrai, il aurait dû décrocher de la selle dès le début du film. XD**

 **Enora Swen : Je croise rarement des personne avec des pseudo en majuscule. Félicitation, tu as rejoins la communauté des gens qui savent en partit écrire ! Yay ! Soyons sérieux. Je suis contente que le changement de contexte te plaise, c'est un des objectif qu'à cette fic, changé un peu la donne. Non, j'ai pas oublier de poster, à vrai dire, j'avais aussi besoin de faire des vacances dans mon écriture. Partir un peu pour mieux revenir. Bien sûr que je lis toutes les reviews, y'a rien qui peu faire plus plaisir pour un auteur, c'est qu'on laisse une reviews. _JE DOIS LES LIRE_ ! Et y répondre. ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Merci pour ton commentaire !**

 **.o**

 **C'est un sacré pavé. Bref ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Le dément timide...**

Harold était transi, totalement transi de froid. Lorsqu'il sortit de l'eau après avoir fait la distance qui séparait Beurk de la petite île, ses vêtements gorgés d'eau relâchèrent tel un ruisseau tout le poids que leurs avait donnés la mer. Harold passa une main sur son visage pour ramener ses cheveux qui lui collaient aux yeux sur le haut de son crâne. Sa bouche relâchait des petits nuages au rythme de sa respiration. Il attrapa les pans de sa tunique grise foncés et l'essora autant qu'il put, essayant de faire de même avec le reste de ses vêtements, pour finalement retirer pratiquement toutes ses étoffes et les étrangler pour que l'eau en sorte définitivement.

Après s'être usé les poignets, grelottant et réprimant des claquements de dents, le jeune garçon se vêtit et remonta la berge pour marcher à travers la forêt. Les bruits caractéristiques d'intrusions animales entre les bois et autres créatures d'épouvantes le forcèrent à faire un immense détour dans les zones les moins boisés pour éviter de faire de mauvaises rencontres au détour d'un tronc.

Et quand Harold vit, à travers l'épais brouillard de fin de journée, les premières lueurs du village, il se précipita vers les premières habitations. Et, étrangement, c'est à peine la limite entre la forêt et la civilisation franchi que le jeune commença réellement à émerger, à respirer. Que venait-il de voir aux confins de l'île ? Cette créature était-il si horriblement humain comme l'avait suggérer la présence de pieds à son anatomie ? Avait-il vraiment vu ou avait-il imaginé la couleur de ces horribles pupilles ?

Le froid encore présent entre les fibres de sa tunique lui rappela l'épisode où il était monté dans le bateau, puis celui où il s'était passé du bateau. Une douche aussi froide aurait normalement dû lui remettre les idées en place, pourquoi sentait-il que tout ce qu'il avait vécu cette après-midi était aussi réel ? Son cœur battant contre ses côtes, Harold fit deux pas dans le village avant de se stopper net.

Il se retourna vers la forêt et la fixa, aussi immobile que pourrait l'être un mort. Ses yeux fixaient un point loin, très loin entre les arbres. Il était comme absorber par sa découverte, aussi horrible fut-elle. Il ne souhaitait pas bouger, esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement. Il sentait que quelque chose se cachait derrière le brouillard, que quelque chose existait au-delà de l'île et que ça n'avait rien de bon, ni de mauvais. Non, c'était dangereux. Loin de là les pensées qui diront que cette chose était mauvaise. C'était pire que mauvais.

* * *

Harold s'était changé, réchauffé jusqu'à brûler puis s'était roulé dans une couverture en fourrure pour ensuite rejoindre sa chambre et s'asseoir en tailleur à son bureau. Un crayon à la main, il dessinait la chose qui possédait ses pensées. Absorbé par son travail, il continua longtemps à se rappeler des détails, les dessinant puis les effaçant pour ne plus les voir. Pour les remettre en se répétant : _Cette chose est loin du village, pourquoi continus-tu à avoir peur ?_ Harold était, et ça l'énervait, un tantinet superstitieux. Il se disait qu'un rien pouvait apporter quelque chose à d'autre, malheureusement sa croyance était plutôt pessimiste.

En dessinant la chose, il se demandait si, par n'importe quel subterfuge, elle ne pouvait pas apparaître trop près des habitations. Il aurait soufflé que c'était un sens qui lui dictait ce genre de balivernes, une intuition. Le crayon traversa la pièce à une vitesse éclair avant de s'éclater contre un mur au fond de la pièce. Harold s'était levé et faisait les cents pas, les mains plaqués sur le visage. Il n'y croyait toujours pas. Il n'y croyait toujours pas.

La porte d'entrée du rez-de-chaussée claqua, coupant Harold dans sa folie. Son père était rentré. Les lourds pas qu'entendait le fils le fit inutilement angoisser. Son père n'était pas méchant, mais à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient ensemble, s'était pour comprendre à quel point ils étaient différents l'un de l'autre et que ça ne changerait sûrement jamais. Les lourds pas repartirent de la cheminée pour grimper les escaliers.

Stoïck émergea à l'étage, regardant son fils, immobile et debout en plein milieu de la pièce, les mains cachant son visage.

\- Tout va bien, fils ? S'inquiéta le Chef, regardant sa progéniture d'un drôle d'œil. Harold laissa tomber ses mains de son visage et se mit à fixer la tâche d'encre qu'avait laissée son crayon sur le mur.

\- Ça va… murmura-t-il, le regard perdu et désabusé. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Pas du tout.

\- Tu es sûr ? »

Aussitôt Stoïck eu-t-il répéter la question que le Harold furieux refit surface et fusilla son père du regard qui se reprit aussitôt.

\- Ok, ok. Puisque tout va bien, est-ce que tu pourrais aller aider à la forge ? Gueulfort a besoin d'aide pour transporter les armes à l'armurerie puisqu'elles sont terminées.

Sans répondre, Harold se précipita vers son coffre, s'habilla aussi vite qu'il put et dépassa son père pour descendre les escaliers. Stoïck entendit la porte du rez-de-chaussée claquer avec force. Il soupira. Il avait redouté qu'Harold lui remette l'affaire du port noyé sur le dos, disant que le responsable de ce cataclysme pouvait tout à fait s'en occupé.

Son fils était partit comme sur un coup de tête. Un bruit étrange attira son attention et il se tourna vers le bureau. Une feuille atterrit sous les yeux du Chef, se posant avec légèreté sur le sol. Le viking se pencha pour la ramasser et se redressa. Il détailla l'horrible dessin que son fils semblait tout juste avoir terminé. Il y voyait une femme, recroquevillé sur elle-même, aux pieds dépassant de la couverture qui la recouvrait, avec une abominable expression mêlant la surprise et l'horreur, et aux yeux démesurément écarquillés et aux pupilles de monstre.

Il n'aurait pas pu dire si elle était belle, si le dessin était beau. Le dessin représentait juste une damnation de la nature aux traits féminins et aux attributs hideux, chimériques, démentiels. Un diable timide.

* * *

Harold marchait d'un pas déterminé vers la forge. Pour une fois, il remerciait son père de lui offrir de quoi se distraire. Mais il pressentait qu'un travail aussi mécanique que prendre des épées, marcher jusqu'à tel endroit, puis les poser, repartir et répéter l'opération ne l'empêcherai pas de garder en mémoire…

Il ne voulait plus y penser et il n'y penserait plus. Il devait absolument se calmer. Sachant que la nuit commençait à tomber. Et qui ne savait pas ici, qu'il ne fallait que quelques secondes pour que plus personnes ne puisse voir, dans ce brouillard, cette pénombre, ce voile anti-lumière. Devant la forge se tenait plusieurs personnes, attendant de pouvoir prendre les armes puis les porter. C'était un travail plutôt pénible pour ce qui ne savait pas s'y prendre avec les armes car on se coupait facilement avec autant de lame dans les bras. Les dagues étaient fourbes et les haches jouaient de leurs courbes pour venir tailler les doigts.

Aussi, Harold soupira quand il vit le responsable du port noyé attendre son tour devant l'atelier. Il n'était à peine qu'à dix mètres de sa destination que le malheureux reçu son quota d'armement. Alors qu'il partait vers sa prochaine destination, l'homme perdit l'équilibre, faisant glisser les armes au-dessus de sa pile. Les autres sursautèrent, mais il fallut peu de temps à Harold pour atteindre l'homme et rattraper les épées pour les replacer sur le haut du tas.

L'homme murmura un « merci » penaud et reprit sa marche sous les petits encouragements des autres volontaires, qui jetèrent un coup d'œil discret au fils du Chef. Harold doubla la file et interpella Gueulfort qui avait vu la scène.

\- T'es un vrai tortionnaire, mon p'tit gars ! s'exclama le forgeron en attrapant un autre ballot d'arme dans ses gros bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Baragouina le jeune garçon.

\- Eh bien, tu engueule cet homme comme si tu étais son père pour qu'il se rachète après avoir détruit la moitié de Beurk, puis trois heures après, tu voles à son secours. Tu veux te faire détester ou tu veux te faire aimer, à la fin ? Faudrait choisir !

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre, j'en ai rien à faire, rétorqua le jeune garçon.

\- T'es l'un des gars les plus lunatiques que j'ai eu l'occasion de croiser dans cette vie, s'exclama une fois de plus le forgeron, tendant les lames à Harold. Il stoppa net son geste.

\- T'es malade en fait, fit alors Gueulfort en le fixant intensément.

\- Bien sûr que non, s'outra Harold. Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

\- Si c'est pas lunatique ct'e réponse. » Harold le fusilla du regard. « Je veux dire, garçon, que t'es drôlement pâle. Je suis même en train de me demander si je suis pas en train de parler à un mort, c'est dire. Tu t'es baigné dans la mer par ce temps, c'est ça ?

\- Gueulfort… chuchota le jeune garçon en l'incitant à se rapprocher.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harold ?... lui demanda le forgeron en se penchant par-dessus le comptoir pour pouvoir murmurer.

\- Est-ce que tu es déjà aller à l'autre bout de l'île ?... Lors d'une expédition ou…

Le silence se profila entre les deux individus, l'un attendant avidement une réponde, le cœur battant, l'autre semblant hésiter. Ils savaient tous les deux de quoi ils parlaient, Harold s'en rendit compte quand l'expression de son aîné devint très sérieuse.

\- Un fois, répondit le forgeur.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu quelque chose… de…

Voyant son cadet frémir à l'idée de parler, le viking fronça les sourcils devant cet Harold perturbé et perdu. Lui qui était souvent droit, rigide et d'un mental robuste, il semblait s'émietter. Ça ne l'étonnait pas de le voir comme ça s'il revenait des confins de l'île. Pas du tout. Après une inspiration, Gueulfort regarda l'adolescent avec accablement et compassion, façon de dire qu'il n'en dirait pas plus.

\- Tu sais, Harold, cette île est hantée depuis bien trop longtemps.

* * *

 **J'avoue. C'était court.**

 **Mais ! La coupure s'annonce dans cette manière, c'est pour le bien de Harold. Regardez-le, il est fou ! XD**

 **J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous aura plus, le troisième donc. On s'élève tout doucement. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, pour parler d'un truc qui vous dérange, si vous avez des questions, etc, etc...**

 **En tout cas, ça faisait longtemps. Je vous dis à la prochaine ! 🐾**

 **Merlin's Vision**


	4. Chapter 4 - La pire des maladies

**J'ai dit à un ami que cette fic serait susceptible d'être en "déconseillé au -16 ans" et qu'il valait mieux avoir un défibrillateur à proximité de soi au cas où. C'est une blague bien sûr.** (Quoique...)

 **Hey guys, ça fait un moment ! Je m'excuse d'avoir eu du retard. Le bac, malheureusement ça travaille pas mal de gens, moi y compris. Bref, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, il est possible que je le réécrive pour rectifier certains propos. Si c'est le cas, je préviendrais, évidement.  
**

 **/!\ Cette partie de l'histoire contient une autre dispute, c'est assez violent, donc si vous êtes choqués... ben, j'ai pas écrit la dispute pour qu'elle ne suscite pas ce genre de sentiments par la suite donc... ^^'**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : La pire des maladies...**

Harold se réveilla. Il avait dormi à côté de son coussin, la partie de son crâne qui s'était appuyé contre le bois lui faisait un peu mal. Il se dégagea de sa couverture et se redressa un peu trop vite. Sa tête fut prise d'un vertige. Après s'être immobilisé pendant quelques secondes, les mains cramponnant le bord de la couche, il se leva et après une rapide toilette au gant, il s'habilla, écoutant attentivement les bruits ambiants. Au dehors, le village était silencieux, autant que la maison. Tout dormait encore dans les environs.

Il avait mal sommeillé, et se sentait lasse, comme si son énergie avait été aspirée durant la nuit. Il accrocha son épée à sa hanche, revêtit sa cape à manches larges aux ourlets en cuir. Il s'approcha de la porte et il ne sut pourquoi, quand il s'accrocha à la poignée, il repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé neuf mois auparavant. La vision de la créature l'occupait toujours, même après tout ce temps. Il n'avait pas souhaité y pensé, il avait secrètement prié Odin durant des soirs pour qu'il lui retire son souvenir de la tête. Rien à faire. Harold devait maintenant vivre sachant qu'un monstre se tapissait au fin fond de l'Île Bruhm, anciennement nommée Beurk et depuis presque cent ans appelé par le rideau blanc qui l'engloutissait. Il n'avait pas voulu se confier à quelqu'un à ce sujet-là.

Seul son père et Gueulfort se doutaient de quelque chose, et encore, aucun ne s'était exprimé là-dessus. Quoiqu'il en soit, ces neufs mois avaient eu pour effet de soulever pas mal de questions. Le jeune viking avait enfermé le dessin qu'il avait fait _ce soir-là_ dans son coffre à armes. Il résidait à présent dans le compartiment secret qui constituait le renforcement de la malle. Sa foutu manie des superstitions le rendait aussi dingue que ce qu'il avait vu. Il s'était dit que, la représentation seule du mal qu'il avait aperçu suffirait à le garder enfermé quelque part loin du village.

Harold avait maintenant un an de plus. Un an le rapprochant toujours plus de la majorité. Le peuple avait de plus en plus peur de lui. Il gagnait en taille, un peu en muscle, il avait récemment raccourci ses cheveux histoires de ne pas être gêné par ses derniers. On disait qu'il ressemblait davantage et de jours en jours à un adulte. Ça les faisait frémir.

Harold sortit à l'extérieur. Il croisa le regard d'un guerrier non loin en contrebas, qui détourna le regard en feignant l'indifférence. Le viking ignora sa flagrante réaction et descendit le perron, se dirigeant en premier vers le port. Simple détour, simple habitude. La mer soulevait ses questions comme elle soulevait les vagues. La vue de cette étendue bleu sombre le noyait dans sa propre conscience il pouvait alors réfléchir. Aujourd'hui, il s'assoirait sur le ponton, à ras de l'eau. Il parcouru la distance qui le séparait du débarcadère sans croiser personnes. Il devait vraiment être tôt. Les torches censées éclairer l'extérieur des maisons n'étaient plus que des bâtons avec une tête braisée et se décomposant en cendres. Harold dévala les structures menant aux pontons et s'aventura sur le plus long.

Il écouta avec une certaine satisfaction les bruits mates que faisaient ses bottes sur le bois, résonnant sous lui contre la baille*. Le silence brisé seulement par claquement de sa semelle était significatif de solitude, mais aussi de présence, la sienne entre autre. Il aimait beaucoup le comprendre. Le jeune garçon s'abaissa et s'assit au bord de l'eau. Le jour poindrait dans pas longtemps. Les yeux fixé sur la couleur et le faible remous de l'eau, il laissa le temps passer, hypnotisé. L'activité reprit après un certain temps. Harold entendait les chuchotements que faisaient les vivants s'éveillant au village. Seuls quelques marins occupaient silencieusement le port.

Au bout d'un certain laps, le jeune combattant entendit de très légers bruits provenant de derrière lui. Leur régularité indiqua qu'une certaine personne tentait de l'approcher le plus discrètement possible. Celle-ci s'arrêta juste derrière lui, attendit quelques secondes. Harold se tendit le temps que Rustik se décide à agir. Le brun balança ses bras en avant pour pousser le jeune Haddock mais celui-ci attrapa un de ses poignets et le tira vers l'eau. Il tomba à la renverse et se vautra sur les genoux de sa cible qui se servit aussitôt de lui comme accoudoir en émettant une pression du coude sur un de ses nerfs dans son dos.

\- Aïe ! Sombre abruti ! Lâche-moi !

\- Mais avec plaisir, Rustik, fit l'intéressé en le poussant vers le vide. Le brun se rattrapa _in extremis_ au ponton et se mit à brailler :

\- Mais t'es malade ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de vouloir me foutre à l'eau ?!

\- Je sais pas, gronda soudainement l'opposant en maintenant son opposant le plus près du bord. Peut-être parce que t'as essayé de le faire avec moi.

\- Vas-y Harold, lâche-le, s'insurgea Kranedur en s'avança avec un air déterminé, suivit de près par Kognedur, sa sœur jumelle, Varek et Astrid.

\- Vu ce qu'il a tenté de faire ?... pas envie, refusa le jeune viking en lançant un regard froid au nigaud qui se débattait pour tenter de s'éloigner de l'eau, rampant sur ses genoux.

\- Non, je veux dire, se rectifia alors Kranedur. Vas-y Harold, lâche-le à l'eau !

\- Quoi ?! Espèce de sale traître, beugla Rustik à l'égard des deux jumeaux qui se retenait l'un l'autre de s'écrouler de rire à même le ponton. Plus qu'agacer par leur manège habituel, Haddock attrapa sans délicatesse le col de Rustik et le projeta en arrière pour se dégager de lui. Le brun retomba brutalement sur le bois et se releva illico en titubant.

\- C'est vraiment brute, ce que tu viens de faire, avertit Varek, lançant un regard accusateur au jeune viking qui le fusilla du regard. Lentement, Harold remit les pieds sur la plateforme et se redressa avec une fluidité calculé. Du haut de lui-même, il dévisagea le groupe avec un stoïsme glaçant. Varek se retint de faire un pas en arrière.

\- Si on manquait de te jeter à l'eau par surprise, Varek, demanda Harold, tu trouverai que remettre le chieur à sa place serait brute ?

Varek se tut. Rustik intervint avec fureur, pointant du doigt l'auburn resté au bord de l'eau, crispé de rage.

\- Tu m'as fait super mal, alors ouais, c'est franchement brut !

\- Pauvre petit, fit le combattant en penchant la tête sur le côté dans une fausse expression de tendresse.

\- Ça suffit Harold, fit Astrid. Que je sache, te faire jeter à l'eau t'aurait moins fait mal que te faire fracasser la tête contre le ponton.

\- On n'est pas en été, Astrid, rétorqua le concerné. Que je sache, l'eau est plutôt froide en ce moment.

\- Ça t'a pas empêché d'y plongé, il y a deux ans, à cet même période de l'année, fit effrontément Rustik en plaçant une main devant Astrid comme pour la _protéger_. Cette dernière dégagea la main de devant elle.

\- C'est vrai, fit le jeune combattant, prenant au dépourvu le brun qui cherchait alors désespérément une réplique en baragouinant. Il finit par hurler :

\- À ta place, je f'rai pas l'fier !

Harold recula la tête, un tout petit peu surpris par cette insurrection. Il s'attendait à ce que le sujet vienne vite au-devant avec cette bande de fauteurs de troubles. Il ne dit rien, Rustik se précipita pour continuer :

\- T'arrête pas de garder la tête haute, mais ta fierté cessera pas de se cogner aux cadrans de portes ! T'es rien que la peste pour tout le monde ici, alors tu ferais mieux de redescendre un peu.

\- Parce que toi, t'as pas les chevilles qui gonflent à faire comme si tu m'étais supérieur ? Pour l'instant, on est au même niveau, cousin, parla calmement Harold.

\- Mes chevilles sont parfaites, d'accord ?! » Astrid et Varek détournèrent le regard, embarrassé par la stupidité débordante de leur ami. « Fait pas comme si t'avais le droit de tout faire ici ! J'te préviens, on laissera pas un truand comme toi prendre de la place de ton père ! Personne veut de toi ! Jamais tu le remplaceras, je prendrai ta place quand le jour viendra, et tu verras, j'aurai aucune pitié avec un serpent de ton espèce ! Tu seras jamais qu'un pauvre réfractaire, un corbeau, un rat ! T'es la pire des maladies, Haddock ! AhmrpffmmhmmmhHHH ! »

Astrid traina Rustik en arrière en plaquant une main sur sa bouche, tout en immolant l'auburn du regard. Varek attrapa sans peine le cousin furibond qui gesticulait dans tous les sens pour se libérer et l'entraîna. Astrid se retourna une dernière fois vers le jeune viking :

\- Remets-toi à ta place, un peu. T'as beau vivre ici, t'es pas le bienvenue, et encore, je trouve que Rustik te le dit mieux que moi.

\- Ouais, surveille-toi un peu, ricana Kranedur, en sautillant vers la terre ferme, imité par sa sœur qui tira sa peau sous ses yeux et fit un sourire carnassier à l'intention du jeune homme.

\- Ouvre grand tes mirettes !

Le petit groupe disparût du port, sous les hurlements étouffés de Rustik. Le jeune viking ne fit toujours rien, et resta débout un instant sur le ponton, attendant que la bande disparaisse complètement de sa vue et se perde dans le village. Un marin, sur le bateau voisin, observait attentivement l'expression du Hooligan. Voir un Harold au regard noir, la mâchoire contractée et les poings serrés le déconcerta comme ça le fascina. Il s'approcha du garde-fou.

\- Tout va bien ? »

La question surpris Harold autant que son émetteur. Il tourna la tête vers l'homme et répondit, la voix effacé.

\- Ouais. » Le jeune homme partit rapidement, passant devant un marin un peu étourdit. Quand le jeune homme regagna la terre ferme, il ignora tous les yeux braqués sur lui, répondant à quelques-uns par un regard noir. Finit de rêvasser. Il avait décidé de faire quelque chose qui ne se serait pas permit autrement. Harold avait le sang chaud. Il bouillonnait de rage, il avait besoin de vite trouvé un substitut à la colère. Il traversa le village à grands pas et entra, sans hésitation aucune, dans la forêt pour s'y enfoncer quant au loin, la voix d'un villageois lui demandait ce qu'il lui prenait d'aller dans une zone aussi périlleuse.

Il pouvait d'avance dire que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais il se sentait déjà un peu plus mature pour supporter le poids de la peur qu'il avait ressenti il y a neuf mois. Ce matin, il avait pris une décision, sur ce ponton. Il avait décidé qu'il retournerait voir ce qu'il se cachait au fin fond de l'île, il en était décidé. Au final, ça ne servait plus à rien de nier que cette immonde chose ne pouvait pas existait tant elle était horrifiante. Si une confrontation aurait lieu, il n'y avait aucun problème. Harold se sentait prêt à faire face. Les combats de l'arène lui avait permis de s'endurcir aux yeux de tous, mentalement, physiquement. Dragons ou humains, qu'importe ce qu'il avait vaincu par le passé. Il pouvait défier quand il lui prenait la confiance de défier.

Après une longue marche, repoussant toile d'araignée, rideau de mousse et branche morte, esquivant troncs couchés squelettes et animaux faméliques encore en vie, le jeune viking descendit le promontoire vers la plage cachée. Il s'avança au bord de l'eau et constata que la barque avait disparue. Il souffla, irrité. _Tant pis_. Harold retira son haut et ses bottes, son buste parcourut de cicatrice frissonna à l'air libre. Il s'avança vers l'eau et entra jusqu'au chevilles. Elle était très froide. Le jeune homme chercha la chaîne et la trouva un peu plus loin dans l'eau. L'île était encore reliée à l'autre. La tenant en main, il s'enfonçant jusqu'à la taille, sentant chacun de ses membres se couvrir de chair de poule. Ses lèvres tremblèrent puis virèrent au bleu. Son pouls s'accéléra quand il entra jusqu'au dans l'eau et qu'il quitta la berge, tenant sous l'eau et à bout de bras la chaîne.

Il n'avait plus pied, mais il pria pour ne pas paniquer davantage. Harold avait toujours pressentit de mauvaise choses quant aux profondeurs de la mer. Qui plus est, certains dragons pouvaient y vivre sans aucuns problèmes. Voilà que cette pensée lui fit accélérer la cadence. La détermination dû à la colère et à sa résolution lui fit parcourir l'écart séparant les deux morceaux de terre tel un automate. En sentant à nouveau les galets sous ses pieds, le jeune homme soupira de soulagement et lâcha la chaîne qui laissa les muscles de ses bras et ses épaules tendus suite à son transport. Il sortit de l'eau en frissonnant en s'appuyant sur le pommeau de son épée pour souffler un coup. Puis il se mit en marche.

Il se rendit vite compte que sans protection sur le torse, son acte se résolvait vite à de la folie. Il grimpa la berge et se mit à la recherche du cabanon. Il ne se rappelait pas de la manière de comment il l'avait trouvé, et il eut beau parcourir l'île de long en large, rien ne s'apparentait à une petite maison ici. Harold se retrouva vite à l'orée du bois qui peuplait l'île, de nouveau face à l'océan. La journée était si peu avancée et déjà très peu fructueuse. Il n'y avait plus rien sur l'île. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas même trouvé une trace de brûlure, qui aurait au moins pu indiquer que son propriétaire l'aurait brûlé, puis serait partit, ou même des cendres, un objet oublié. Rien.

Une ronce, fine et d'une solidité semblable à l'acier, enserra soudainement la taille du jeune viking et le poussa soudain vers le bord de la falaise. Harold tenta de l'enlever avec ses mains sans succès et freina tant bien que mal son avancée. D'autres lianes vinrent aider la première et il se retrouva sur le fil de l'escarpement. Ses doigts tirèrent sur les ronces et il s'écorcha jusqu'au sang. Les lianes avaient entourés ses jambes et griffaient ses hanches et ses bras. Le jeune homme glissa sur le bord de la falaise et se rattrapa de justesse sur le ventre en effectuant une volte-face. Le souffle coupé, il se retint avec ardeur à l'herbe et enfonça ses doigts dans la terre pour se retenir.

Au loin, une forme imposante encapuchonné le regarder se débattre avec la plante. Les lianes griffeuses se retirèrent, ouvrant encore des plaies, faisant grogner de douleur le jeune combattant. Au lieu de disparaître, les ronces enveloppèrent sa jambe droite et le tirèrent vers le vide. Harold eut un hoquet de surprise mais se cramponna de toutes ses forces à la terre, s'appuyant désespérément avec ses coudes pour ne pas être emporté.

La forme encapuchonnée le regardait toujours, quand celle-ci s'approcha lentement puis s'accroupit non loin du jeune Haddock. Il la regarda avec un visage crispé par l'effort. Il faisait tellement sombre sous sa capuche qu'on ne voyait pas de visage. Il se demanda même si cette personne en possédait vraiment un. Le fracas des vagues se fit entendre sous lui, ses bras étaient de plus en plus soumis à la gravité et il avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir son poids. Contre toute attente, une voix humaine lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

* * *

 ***Baille : vieille expression qui veut désigne un bateau, mais dans ce cas là, _la mer_.**

* * *

 **Bonus humour : _... il avait besoin de vite trouver un substitut à la colère... la drogue."_ C'est une plaisanterie, hein. J'allais pas le mettre en plein milieu de l'histoire, ça aurait fait tâche XD**

* * *

 **Voilà, quatrième chapitre, semblerait-il ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser, je suis là pour y répondre !**

 **Merlin's Vision**


	5. Chapter 5 - Hémoglobine

**Hey guys ! Ça fait un mois c'est vrai... Mais bon, le chapitre est pas mal rempli, d'ailleurs je ferai le point avec vous en bas de page concernant celui-ci. Mais je tiens à dire un truc important, que j'ai bien répété plusieurs fois en passant :**

 **/!\ _CEUX QUI AIME LES DRAGONS NE VONT PAS AIMER CETTE SCÈNE ! PAS DU TOUT !_ En revanche, si tu es ici parce que tu veux voir une fanfiction sur un Harold contre les dragons et aussi un peu plus réaliste donc un peu plus sanglante, tu es le bienvenue ^^**

 **Oui parce que, soyons honnête, HTTYD c'est bien, mais ça reste vachement fictif de base. Bref un autre truc important et cette fois c'est une question :**

 **/!\ _COMPTE TENU DE LA SCÈNE QUI VA SUIVRE, ET JE VEUX QUE VOUS VOUS SOUVENEZ DE CETTE QUESTION À LA FIN CAR JE SOUHAITE UNE RÉPONSE_ , est-ce que je devrais augmenter le rank de la fiction ou est-ce que ça passe ? Je voudrais pas qu'on me dise que c'est violent et que vous avez pas été prévenus alors que si.**

 **REVIEWS guys !**

 **mc arno :** j'aime bien écrire des trucs un peu dérangé, franchement ça me fait plaisir que tu trouves ça terrifiant. Franchement, la vie _n'est pas_ un long fleuve tranquille et y'a mille manière de le montrer ! Ouais, Harold est dans la merde :/ Mais tu vas rien comprendre par la suite non plus ! Héhé... Et non, c'est pas de la magie. J'ai fait des recherches et **attention tout le monde : la sorcellerie prônait plus sur les coutumes vikings, donc c'est pas de la magie mais de la sorcellerie ;)** Merci mc, pour la review, toi aussi à la prochaine et bisous !

 **lemortel :** ça commence par les compliments, vas-y j'adore ça mdr. Oui, Harold est pas un poltron sur le coup du coup, rien en le prive d'aller foutre son cousin à l'eau... finalement, j'aurai du le faire pour de vrai. BREF. Non, je pense simplement que personne n'a reçu la notif du précédent chapitre, j'ai pas compris moi non plus. Vous avez du croire que je l'avais laissé tombé x) C'est pour ça que personne n'a reviewer. Et que vous avez eu deux chapitres en même temps. Il s'est passé neuf mois entre temps, donc Harold à presque 16 ans, donc il est quand même fort malgré son âge. Et je veux pas dire, mais Rustik à le même âge, c'est _presque_ un adversaire à sa taille. Contente que ça t'es plu (c'est drôle que tu fasse ton kéké genre, moi aussi j'ai mis la Majuscule XD Soit dissident un peu !) Merci pour la review !

 **zherden :** Non, tu n'as pas de retard, regarde la réponse pour lemortel juste au-dessus, il semble que ça ai fait ça à tout le monde. Tu sais, ya pas à réfléchir beaucoup pour le concept. Quel serai l'inverse l'alter ego de HTTYD ? C'est la même histoire mais c'est un énorme paradoxe. Le côté _sorcellerie_ rend bien pour le moment, mais comme tu l'as dit, reste à voir si tu veux la suite comme elle tourne... ^^' Tu vas pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil sous la capuche, t'en fais pas. Merci pour la review ! :3

 **lovelylove2016 :** Re, lovelylove. Déjà merci :3 C'est toujours un plaisir de surprendre les gens, j'espère que la suite te surprendra pas trop non plus XD Harold est méchant pour une raison et c'est pas plus mal. Tu verras bien pourquoi ;) Merci pour la review et bonne lecture !

 **Je vous laisse le plaisir 😈 de découvrir la suite ! A toute en note de bas de page...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Hémoglobine…**

Harold ferma un court instant les yeux sous l'effort, grinçant des dents. Il avait à peine le temps de se demander s'il avait vraiment entendu ce que la forme lui avait dit. Tout ce que son instinct le poussait à faire de suite, c'était de se raccrocher désespérément à la terre ferme. Il sentit alors ces fils dentés qui semblaient doués d'une conscience propre remonter le long de sa cuisse pour raffermir dangereusement, très dangereusement, leur prise. _Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?_ Harold fourni un effort colossal pour pouvoir débiter une réponse sans faire passer toute ses forces de ses bras à sa bouche.

\- Vous, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Vous… n'êtes pas de Bruhm… ! lui retourna-t-il la question en grognant, serrant toujours plus les dents jusqu'à s'imaginer que ces dernières pourraient bien rentrer dans sa gencive tant il forçait sur ses mâchoires. La forme qui le surplombait ricana et lui attrapa avec une douceur presque moqueuse le menton après s'être accroupie. Le rire de la femme s'interrompit :

\- Tu penses vraiment être en position de me questionner… ? »

Aussitôt, les ronces tirèrent avec voracité sur sa jambe, griffant toujours plus et en profondeur le jeune homme qui poussa un cri étouffé dû à la surprise. Ses doigts retinrent de moins en moins la terre, ses ongles lui firent mal.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un humain vient faire ici ? répéta lentement et avec une impatience certaine la forme. Harold ne voyait toujours pas qui se trouvait en face de lui, trop occupé à rentrer le menton pour forcer sur les muscles de son cou à retenir son dos. L'effort devenait cruel.

\- Je suis… commença Harold sans pouvoir continuer, se sentant plus que jamais à un fil de la chute. Je suis le fils de Stoïck la Brute… Chef de l'Île de Bruhm de par ses ancêtres, continua-t-il en peinant à parler.

\- Et donc… ? grogna la femme avec ennui.

\- Je suis venue ici, il y a…quelques mois, grommela le jeune homme en suant sous l'effort. Il y a une chose qui s'est installé ici… Je suis venu la désister de ce lieu car…

\- Et bien il semblerait que tu as en face de toi la seule chose vivante de ce petit îlot, mon garçon, la coupa la femme, tandis qu'Harold se força à ouvrir les yeux. La proximité qu'il avait avec la femme lui offrit une opportunité. Il lâcha d'une main le rebord et attrapa la cheville de la forme accroupie au-dessus de lui. Il serra fort son nouveau point d'ancrage et se permit enfin de relever la tête pour regarder son opposante avec difficulté. Sous la capuche, dissimulée par la pénombre qu'offrait le vêtement, il vit un visage d'une beauté singulière, qui fut aussitôt gâché par l'horrible couleur jaune que possédaient ses yeux. Des cheveux d'ébènes descendant tels des vagues virent effleurer le front humide et tremblant du viking.

\- Si ton intention, aussi noble soit-elle, est de me tuer, dit lentement la femme, tu peux rentrer chez toi… »

Et comme si les mots étaient un sort, deux pans de cuir sombre s'écartèrent dans un mouvement hypnotique de devant la femme et se déployèrent autour d'elle, montrant leur squelette et leurs fibres sanguines au travers de cette fine peau, déployant leurs griffes vers le bas et couvrant la vue du ciel. Harold resta tétanisé quand il vit ces deux ailes le menacer, le privant de regagner la terre ferme. Il était coincé, suspendu à des dizaines de mètres dans le vide, se vidant de ses forces, face à une femme ailé au corps svelte et pointu, simplement drapée et ceinturée, lui montrant dans ses pupilles toute l'horreur qu'elle voulait jeter sur le monde et déverser sur lui.

La femme se releva lentement, déployant toujours plus effroyablement son immense pair d'ailes griffues et d'un coup sec, donna un coup de pied dans la main avec laquel Harold s'accrochait à elle. Le jeune homme poussa un hoquet quand il sentit son corps se faire projeter à distance de la paroi, les ronces ne le retenaient plus, plus rien ne le retenait. Son cœur se souleva quand son corps bascula entier dans le vide et il chuta vite, promptement. Il ne se passa qu'une seconde, il appréhendait déjà la sensation de l'eau qui l'engloutirait ou le fracassement des rochers contre sa colonne vertébrale. La mer l'accueillit violement et le submergea. Malgré l'impact féroce de l'eau contre sa peau, il se redressa et envisagea de nager à la surface immédiatement.

Son pied toucha les galets alors qu'il croyait l'endroit profond. Quand il s'appuya dessus et se redressa, la partit supérieur de son corps émergea immédiatement de l'eau. Harold regarda sans comprendre autour de lui. Pas de vagues tentant de le ramener vers le fond ; devant lui, pas de falaise. Il se trouvait dans l'eau face à la plage sur laquelle il avait laissé ses vêtements. Pétrifié, il ne bougea pas, mais un frisson le parcouru quand les images de monstres fluviatiles et de femelles maléfiques s'immiscèrent furtivement dans son esprit. Il amena ses jambes à sortir de l'eau et attrapa ses vêtements ; son épée restait intouchée dans son fourreau, taguant sur sa hanche.

Le jeune homme se calla sur un rocher loin de l'eau et regarda fixement, les yeux écarquillés, l'horizon brouillé par la brume. Laissant l'eau de son pantalon se déverser sur le sol, assis sur son promontoire, il se calma, si bien qu'il arriva bientôt son cœur battre avant de ralentir. Il ne voulait pas rentrer au village avec cet air d'ahuri et de dément. Ce qu'il avait vu allait le rendre fou, si on savait que la première apparition de la créature l'avait affolé de manière inquiétante. Ce qui le surprit fut de constater qu'il avait réussi à répondre à la femme, son apparence ne l'avait jusqu'alors pas du tout surpris.

Le pire était sans doute ce qui venait de se passer… S'était-il vraiment retrouvé du haut de la falaise, réellement opposé et éloigné à la plage de départ, à la plage ?... Avait-il traversé l'eau de cette manière… ? Était-ce _sa_ faute… ? Harold enleva ses braies et les essora en forçant sur ses bras endoloris. Il lui serait presque impossible de supporter des efforts physiques tout au long de la journée après une telle épreuve. Il secoua le vêtement puis le réenfila, et remit tous vêtements qu'il avait abandonnés. Courbaturé de la nuque jusqu'au bas du dos, le jeune homme reprit son chemin à travers l'île, prenant soin d'éviter les endroits exposés aux regards de tous les prédateurs de la forêt.

Il était assurément épuisé, si bien que sa marche prit un rythme d'automate et il rentra tel un possédé au village, se forçant à un minimum de réflexion chaque fois qu'il passa à proximité des Points Stratégiques dans le sous-bois. Nommés ainsi, ils étaient les repères qu'avaient pointés les guerriers pour éviter qu'un homme dans la brume ne se perde. Le principe était de les éviter car ils étaient l'emplacement exacte d'où l'on avait extrait des corps sans vie et surement malmené par la vie sauvage et vorace du sous-bois sordide. Des corps d'hommes, d'enfants, femmes, chiens... Harold sentait la chair de poule venir en passant à côté de chacun d'eux. Aujourd'hui, il avait manqué de marquer le sien… si seulement on avait su de là où il serait tombé.

Quand il y pensait, sa mort n'aurait pas déplu à certains. Le jeune viking traversa le village en direction de sa maison. Il y accourait presque quand Gueulfor, qu'il avait croisé sans le voir, l'interpella :

\- Ben alors, Harold... ? fit l'amputé avec un air surpris. T'es si pâle que j'ai presque envie de t'faire des obsèques ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas… ?

Le concerné se détourna après avoir jeté un simple coup d'œil au forgeron sans s'être arrêté et traça vers son chez lui. Il monta le perron et ouvrit la porte. Celle-ci claqua derrière lui une fois qu'il fut rentré. Il s'effondra de fatigue contre le battant.

* * *

Gothi appliquait de l'onguent sur les épaules du jeune Haddock qui gardait une mine quasi fermée, excepté aux moments les mains de la vieille shaman se faisaient sentir. Elle appuyait et pinçait vigoureusement ses articulations, ce qui faisait autant de bien que de mal au jeune homme. Il était venu la voir en début de soirée quand la guérisseuse terminait de ranger ce qu'elle avait dérangé de ses potions, antidotes et autres cataplasmes pour les patients de la journée. Elle n'avait pas caché sa surprise, il ne venait pratiquement pas. Mais elle l'accueillit volontiers et l'avait laissé enlever sa chemise pour lui montrer ses épaules douloureuses et sa jambe lacérée.

Depuis, pas un mot. La shaman recouvrit entièrement son dos de crème et interdit à son patient de se revêtir. En silence, elle alla chercher des bandes de tissus, puis revint pour l'en enveloppé du coup jusqu'au bout des bras. Puis elle répéta l'opération pour sa jambe, étalant soigneusement une mixture de plantes sur toutes les griffures avant d'emmitoufler le tout. Elle revint devant Harold, et désigna de son doigt le sol, nia sa précédente indication en le secouant, puis indiqua de son pouce derrière elle.

\- Pas ici… après, décrypta avec un haussement de sourcils le jeune homme. La guérisseuse réfuta aussitôt sa traduction, et il changea sa version.

\- Pas maintenant, demain… Je peux retirer les bandages que demain, c'est ça ? »

Son vis-à-vis hocha la tête avec satisfaction. Harold murmura un remerciement en se levant et la vieille dame lui tapota gentiment le dos avant de retourner à son atelier. Il ramassa sa chemise et se la passa avant de remettre sa veste en laine, sa botte et son manteau. Il sortit après avoir zieuté son aide, reconnaissant. Il dévala l'échelle du repère en essayant de se jouer de la douleur. A terre, le jeune se mit doucement en route vers chez lui. Il marcha tranquillement, comme s'il entamait une ronde, se servant de son épée comme accoudoir. Dehors, la pénombre s'était presque installé, il ne restait plus qu'une demi-heure avant la tombée totale de la nuit. Alors qu'il changeait de rue, il aperçut un peu au loin Rustik.

Le jeune Haddock commença à gravir la petite pente en espérant que le morveux ne le voit pas. Hélas, ce dernier, assis sur le perron de sa maison, tourna la tête quand il l'entendit venir et afficha un sourire fier.

\- Hé, t'étais où toute la journée ?... Quoi, on t'a tellement vexé ce matin, que t'as eu envie de disparaître pour pas qu'on te voit pleurer ? Et c'est pour ça que t'es allé chez Gothi ce soir ? Pour soigner ton pauv' p'tit cœur ? se moqua le Spilout.

\- Je t'inviterai bien à y aller, chez Gothi. Mais je doute qu'elle est quelque chose pour soigner ton cerveau de démeuré, fit Harold en passant devant lui.

\- Vas-y, répète un peu qu'on se marre, le défia-t-il en se levant, la hargne au visage et la hache à la main. Harold s'arrêta dans la montée et le morveux sourit en s'approchant de lui après avoir dévalé les deux marches. Son cousin mit sa main entre eux sans le regarder.

\- Attends.

\- Tu prévois de régler ça par les mots ? Fais pas ta chochotte, Harold.

\- Chh ! Fit plus sévèrement le Haddock, dont le visage grave stoppa le Jorgenson dans sa prochaine réplique. 'Tu entends ?' lui demanda alors son cousin. Ce dernier tenta d'écouter à son tour. Ça faisait deux fois qu'Harold n'entendait que le son à moitié à cause des déblatérations de son foutu parent. Un long silence se fit entre eux, mais rien ne se passa.

\- J'entends rien, chuchota le morveux, quand juste après, un cri aigu retentit, au loin.

\- Dis-moi, c'était bien un animal ? paniqua Rustik.

\- Alerte ! cria Harold en coupant l'interrogation de son vis-à-vis. Alerte, vers la forêt ! » Le plus proche poste de vigie sonna aussitôt la conque. A peine le signal retentit que les hommes et les femmes sortaient en s'armant quand d'un coup, le brouillard s'épaissit.

\- Merde, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? cria le Spilout en tournant sur lui-même. Hé ! »

Le jeune Haddock s'élançait dans la pente tandis que son cousin lui criait de l'attendre. Avec eux, plusieurs hommes s'élancèrent vers la forêt quand un cri déchirant retentit une nouvelle fois. La panique s'empara de tout le monde quand sortit de nulle part, les dragons foncèrent de par les airs et la terre dans le village en provenance du sous-bois. On entendit le claquement du fer et le hurlement du feu et Harold sut que le chaos était en marche. Il esquiva dans un cri de surprise un Vipère qui lui sautait dessus avant de poursuivre sa route. Il ne put pas le rattraper car les deux gueules d'un Braguetor l'attaquèrent un à un par la gauche et la droite. Le jeune viking dû la jouer fine pour échapper à leurs crocs mais une fois entre les deux cous de la bête, sa lame décrivit un cercle vertical sanglant et les deux têtes tombèrent tranchées.

Le brouillard prenait une teinte orangé et des feux se déclaraient de partout. Harold regarda autour de lui et comprit que le village aurait du mal à contenir l'assaut car les dragons s'aidaient de leurs odorats pour trouver leurs proies tandis que les humains n'y voyait rien dans cette fumée et ces couleurs. Le jeune combattant entendit un Gronk remonter l'allé à quelques mètres de lui. Il recula de quelques pas pour l'attendre mais l'arc sur lequel il marcha lui offrit une échappatoire. Il le ramassa et quand l'énorme masse du dragon lui fonça dessus, il effectua une roulade pour lui échapper. La douleur de son dos fut aussitôt ravivée quand il se redressa.

\- Hé ! cria-t-il malgré tout à l'intention du Gronk qui se retourna. Harold banda avec difficulté l'arc avec sa dague, faute de flèche et encombrer par son épée. Le fait que ce soit un arc lourd lui permit de tirer avec force son projectile qui alla aussitôt se planter dans le cartilage nasal du reptile qui poussa un cri de douleur. Le jeune viking avait raté son objectif mais il se précipita tout de même vers le Gronk qui garda les yeux fermées dans la douleur. Harold empoigna le pommeau et le retira dans un giclement de sang avant de le replanter dans le crâne du monstre écailleux. Ce dernier émit un grognement guttural avant de s'effondrer.

Les cris des villageois se firent soudain entendre et Harold se tourna vers le centre du village en lâchant l'arc. Soudain, il vit toutes les créatures ailées voler vers lui et le dépasser pour s'engouffrer entre les arbres. Il se protégea d'instinct avec son épée. Les vikings étaient à leurs trousses et poussaient de grands cris de guerre.

\- Il ne faut pas qu'ils soient proches du village ! Chassez-les loin dans la forêt ! »

Harold vit son cousin le dépasser en gueulant et se précipita à sa suite en poussant son propre cri. Plus il y avait de vacarme, mieux s'était. Les deux adolescents pénétrèrent eux aussi la forêt, poursuivant les dragons dont ils ne paraissaient que le bout de la queue. Après une minute de course poursuite, les deux jeunes combattants ralentir en écoutant disparaître les reptiles entre les arbres, haletants. Autour d'eux, il n'y avait aucune lumière, un lourd brouillard et seulement des ombres presque indistinctes.

\- Je crois qu'on est allé un peu trop loin, souffla Rustik en regardant en vain autour de lui.

\- Non, on peut essayer de rattraper quelqu'un d'autre avant qu'ils ne rentrent tous au village. J'entends leurs voix d'ici.

\- Ouais, pareil, répliqua le morveux. Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent quand le même cri d'avant la bataille retentit une nouvelle fois juste à cent mètres d'eux. Ils se tournèrent simultanément vers l'endroit d'où ils l'avaient entendu, épée et hache levées. Derrière eux, la voix des vikings s'agitèrent, et bientôt, Harold et Rustik virent une lueur se diriger vers eux. Trois adultes les rejoignirent, chacun une torche à la main.

\- C'était pas loin, fit Rustik aux trois combattants tandis qu'on lui tendait une torche.

\- Il faut qu'on aille voir… Vous venez ? fit l'un des hommes. Rustik déglutit mais Harold, prit par l'adrénaline de la bataille et la méfiance se saisit du flambeau et s'avança vers l'endroit où ils avaient ouïs le cri. Le morveux se précipita derrière lui, Haddock devinant très bien son intention de faire de lui un bouclier humain. Les trois autres Hooligans avancèrent avec eux en ligne. Bientôt, ils leur parvinrent des bruits plus étranges. Les cris ne retentirent plus. Quelqu'un jura quand une minuscule coulée de sang apparut sur le sol au fur et à mesure de leur avancée.

\- Pas de panique, murmura l'un des plus vieux belliqueux, dont la peur parvenait tout de même aux autres. Ce cri ne peut pas être humain.

Harold ne cessait de regarder de partout, aussi bien devant lui que derrière. La dégoulinade de sang ne le rassurait pas plus que ses compagnons mais il serrait les dents et avançait l'air dur, à la vitesse lente et défensive de ses acolytes. Et alors, à la lueur des torches apparut un spectacle écœurant. Trois Terreurs, éventrés et vidés de l'intérieur, dont un dépecé, gisaient mort dans leur propre sang, disposés l'un après l'autre tel les traces d'un passage. Soudain, un cri plus grinçant que tous les autres obligèrent les Bruhmiers.

\- Par Thor… qui a fait ça ?

\- C'était quoi ce bruit ?

Harold, décidé à en avoir le cœur net, fit le premier pas lorsqu'aucun de ses camarades n'avança. Il se déplaça lentement, suivant le chemin que formaient les Terreurs étripés et les dépassa, se rapprochant des horribles bruits qu'il entendait depuis tout à l'heure. Ça sentait l'hémoglobine, plus encore qu'avec les trois petits dragons, et plus encore que ce qu'on aurait pu sentir avant. Et en effet, le spectacle restait écœurant. Une ombre, devant eux, en surplombait une autre, alors que celle à terre semblait beaucoup plus imposante, et pourtant inerte. Les ailes de l'ombre du dessus s'agitaient un peu n'importe comment et personne ne comprit ce qu'il se passait.

\- Est-ce que les dragons ont tendances à faire du cannibalisme… ? gémit Rustik à un des adultes qui les accompagnait. Le combattant nia silencieusement la question. Le morveux se tourna en tremblant vers la forme qui s'acharnait sur -ils le virent- le feu Tronçonnateur. Les bruits de chairs se faisant déchirer soulevèrent le cœur des Hooligans, et Rustik ne put réprimer ce besoin montant. Il tomba à genoux et vomit. Le bruit attira aussitôt l'attention de la seconde créature ailée qui se retourna d'un coup. Harold faillit syncoper quand il reconnut les deux horripilants yeux jaunes de la créature.

Celle-ci, dérangée, se leva en tenant d'une main un sac en toile suant de sang ; ses bras fins et blanc ainsi que sa bouche était couvert de cruor*. Elle jeta un insistant coup d'œil à Harold, puis se détourna en suçant l'un de ses doigts dégoulinant de rouge. Elle marcha hors d'atteinte de la lueur des torches. Les viking ne virent que la silhouette du monstre svelte déployer ses immenses ailes et s'élever entre la cime des arbres.

* * *

 ***Cruor : (Anatomie)** **Matière colorante du sang, partie solide du sang, ou, plus souvent, lecaillot lui-même, et, quand il y a couenne, la partie du caillot colorée par les globules sanguins. (définition dico) (oui, c'est dégueu, je sais).**

* * *

 **Bonus humour : "** Elle jeta un insistant coup d'œil à Harold _pour lui montrer tout son namour houlala,_ puis se détourna, lol." **Chui fatiguée, oui.**

* * *

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les végétariens qui ont lu cette scène, je sais que ça doit pas être facile...**

 **Non, en vrai, quand j'ai écrit l'histoire en trame scénaristique, ça me paraissait moins sanglant. Mais je suppose que c'est parce que je connais la raison de cette situation complètement wtf. En tout cas, écrire la scène s'est trouvé assez pénible puisque je devais pas faire trop de 'bavure' (oui toujours dans le dégueu. On s'éclate avec moi non ?** oui bon j'arrête promis... **).**

 **Après, il faut s'attendre à ça quand on lit une fiction "Harold vs Dragons" je suppose. En tout cas, si j'en ai dégoûté certains, vraiment navré, mais j'aimerai vraiment que vous essayez de continuer jusqu'à ce qu'on sache poukwa é ce ke c oci saaal ?... Ben oui, ya une raison chers amis... ;)**

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir ! N'oubliez pas de donner un avis sur la question s'il vous plaît, ça me serait utile, merci d'avance. N'hésitez pas aussi à me dire si ce nouveau concept de HTTYD n'est pas trop sordide (après j'aime pas trop les truc cucul).**

 **Bisous mes chats ! A la prochaine :3**

 **Merlin's Vision**


	6. Chapter 6 - Contre lui

**J'ai une excuse !, je... *se fait taper*. *meurt car faible*...**

 **Bref, voilà l'excuse. La rentrée, c'est compliquée, le lycée parfois aussi, surtout en dernière année. Et deuxièmement, je me devais de relire mes précédents chapitres pour éviter de faire _limite une histoire par chapitre_ parce que mon travail se fait très souvent par période et que des fois, j'ai l'impression que ya des changements dans l'intrigue qui ne sont pas censé s'opérer, juste parce que j'ai UNE TROP BONNE MÉMOIRE. Et heureusement que j'avais que 5 chapitre à relire. Reviews, guys ! Ça faisait longtemps !**

 **Gue** **st** **: ** Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise, en espérant que ça aille de même tout le long de l'histoire !

 **lemortel :** D'où c'est ton ptit Harold ! non mais, c'est moi qui l'ai créé ! Pas toi x) On aime tous les carnages, mais attend un peu, c'est que le début depuis 5 chapitres. La prochaine fois, je dirai pas que c'est violent, au moins il y aura l'effet de surprise. Et j'ai même publié avant Halloween ! (ma fête préférée °^°)... Merci pour la review, lemortel !

 **scorpon :** C'est pas comme avec la première fic, t'as eu toute l'intro d'un coup, donc c'est cool si ça t'a plu ! Surtout la dernière scène, il a semblé x) J'aimerai bien que tu m'exposes tes idées, elles sont souvent proche de la suite alors ça m'intéresse ! Merci pour ta review et ton follow, scorpon !

 **zherden :** Vive le sang, vive le sang, vive le sang bien frais !.. Concernant la suite, crois-moi le début le laisse pas deviner je pense ! Ou alors très peu, **scorpon** est spécialiste en divination, il devine facilement la suite apparemment ! Contente que la fic te plaise, c'est une ambiance différente c'est sûr. Merci pour ta review !

 **Bonne lecture, surtout !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Contre lui...**

Le silence planait dans les alentours, c'est seulement en s'approchant des hommes parcourant le sol de la forêt, louvoyant entre les troncs immenses des sapins cette nuit-là qu'on pouvait entendre des bruits différant de la vie animale nocturne en temps de quiétude. Claquement d'armures et de cuirasse, frottement de peau contre le tissu et les fourrures, murmures et langages acerbes, raclement des pas dans la terre, le clic des épées qu'on serrait dans des mains. Les guerriers tournaient en rond, cherchaient les bêtes et les ennuis. Pourtant le bois lugubre restait calme, étrangement calme, pas comme leurs cœurs qui battaient hardiment. Le brouillard était aussi épais que l'obscurité, on ne discernait que la tension qui régnait dans la forêt macabre et elle était invisible.

Cela ressembla d'abord à un gémissement comme de près jusqu'à ce que les guerriers comprennent que ça venait de loin. La vobulation s'accentua alors, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se répéta bientôt sous la forme d'un cri éraillé.

\- Ecoutez… fit un homme aux autres combattants l'entourant. Et quand ils tendirent l'oreille, leur sang ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Fuyez… ! Fuyez tous… ! »

Les hommes se regardèrent entre eux avant qu'un des Hooligans hurle à son tour :

\- Que ce passe-t-il ?! demanda un autre homme plus loin au crieur, encore dissimulé par l'épais brouillard.

\- La mangeuse de démons ! s'égosilla la voix.

La crainte empoigna aussitôt le cœur des soldats et certains mirent un point d'honneur à réagir en premier.

\- Retournez au village ! Courez ! »

Les vikings firent alors volte-face et coururent paniqués pour revenir vers les habitations. Les guerriers dispersés convergèrent dans une même direction dans un désordre totale. Certains criaient dans la précipitation et la peur de croiser, non, d'entrevoir le monstre – ces antécédents criminels restaient toujours en mémoire. Les lueurs du village en vue, les combattants poussèrent sur leurs jambes dans un dernier effort ivre d'effroi et quand les premiers furent entre les premières maisons, tous ralentir et s'entassèrent à la lisière du bourg viking. La bête resterai à jamais dans les bois.

On incita au silence, mais les guerriers éreintés ne pouvaient de toute façon rien faire d'autre que reprendre leurs souffles. Alors l'un des hommes dans cet attroupement demanda d'un ton autoritaire et par-dessus la foule, tandis que certains villageois accouraient avec inquiétude :

\- Qui l'a vue … ?

Il y eut un calme plat jusqu'à ce que cinq mains se lèvent par-dessus la foule. On retint un sursaut quand on vit le fils Haddock s'affirmer, et on s'étonna de savoir le fils Jorgenson le confirmer. L'homme qui les avaient tous les cinq interrogés lança un regard méprisant à Harold et parla après avoir lâché un grognement mécontent :

\- Quelqu'un doit aller en parler à Stoïck. Ce qui a été vu ce soir ne sera pas oublier. » Le grand viking pointa alors son couteau sur l'auburn. « Mais ce ne sera pas toi qui ira. » Une bonne partie de l'assemblée sembla défié du regard le Haddock d'aller rendre visite à son père, mais ce dernier répliqua aussi posément qu'il put :

\- J'estime que tous ceux qui ont quelque chose à dire devraient y aller. Moi y compris… »

\- C'est vrai ! s'exclama quelqu'un dans la foule, qui très vite, écarta les autres spectateurs pour rejoindre Harold et se placer devant lui pour le défendre. Ce qu'il dit, en soi, est plutôt juste !

\- J'crois qu'on t'a pas sonné, vieux Crokeur, marmonna un guerrier à l'air dédaigneux en le regardant d'un œil perçant et globuleux. Ton avis sur la question compte pas plus que le sien.

La foule acquiesça dans des murmures quand Rustik intervint, coupant tout espoir d'insurrection à son cousin :

\- Puisque personne ne semble y aller… je passe en premier d'accord ? » Aussitôt la foule s'écarta pour le passer légitimement. L'homme qui était intervenue le premier demanda à qui l'entendrait en désignant Harold et Crokeur du menton :

\- Retenez-les. Qu'ils ne viennent pas. » Un petit groupe de guerrier resta autour des deux individus désignés tandis que l'attroupement de viking se diriger vers le Hall du trône en un seul block, jetant des regards en arrière pour s'assurer que le fils Haddock serait bien immobilisé. Harold regardait d'un air mauvais les Brumhiers s'éloigner ; les habitants autour d'eux commençaient à s'éloigner vers la salle eux aussi emmenant des torches, se joignant en un groupe de commères. Harold entendit clairement de la bouche d'un des villageois que _ce qu'il a dit été sûrement un mensonge pour se faire valoir auprès de son père_. Sans doute qu'il parlait de son témoignage.

\- Comprend-nous, fit hautainement l'un des hommes qui le retenaient. Faudrait pas que ton papa te prenne pour un fervent et bon Chef à l'avenir. Autrement, il te mettrait à sa place.

\- Alors tout ce qui vous intéresse, riposta Harold, c'est de m'empêcher de faire mon devoir en tant que viking et d'avertir mon père d'une menace qui croupit dans la forêt.

\- En un sens, mais pas que, lui répondit ce premier. On empêche qu'il ait de l'estime pour son insupportable fils, pour qu'il ne pense même plus à toi quand viendra le moment de la succession du prochain Chef.

\- Je t'empêche peut être d'aller voir ton vieux père, Mordrock, moi aussi, lui répondit-on sarcastiquement.

\- Y'a quelque chose de différent entre toi et moi, Haddock, cracha son vis-à-vis sur la défensive. Contrairement à toi, j'ai pas l'intention de foutre la merde sur l'île just' parce que j'ai pas le sourire.

\- Pas si sûre. J'attendrai pas grand-chose de Rustik s'il venait à s'asseoir sur le trône, déplora Harold dans un grognement.

\- Crois-moi c'est pas à toi d'en juger ! cracha un homme derrière l'auburn.

 _-_ C'est vrai que le Morveux serait plus facile à contrôler une fois à la tête du village, intervint Crokeur d'un air désinvolte.

\- Son père sera là pour l'épauler dans les durs moments, renvoya Mordrock.

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt… ricana alors le vieux guerrier dont les épaules tressautantes faisaient remuer les plumes noirs de son manteau tel un corbeau rieur.

\- Sale traitre, grinça Mordrock entre ses dents, les yeux écarquillés. Toi et ta clique de corbacs effrontés, on fera en sorte que vous ne soyez plus d'aucune utilité au jeune Haddock.

\- Avec grand plaisir, s'accorda Harold dont la vue de son allié par défaut le dégoutait.

\- Tss, cracha l'autre en jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours déserts, c'est bon les gars. Je pense qu'on peut les laisser. On fera en sorte que plus personne n'entre dans le Hall du trône, ça devrait suffire.

\- On dégage.

\- Enfin, de l'air, envoyant Crokeur, ricanant, en regardant les vikings prendre leur distance, lorgnant par-dessus leurs épaules les deux individus auxquelles ils réchappaient. Harold regarda intensément le guerrier se tenant à ses côtés, et quand ce dernier se retourna vers lui et le regarda, le jeune homme vit de la surprise luire dans ses yeux, tout de suite remplacer par de la contenance.

\- Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour si peu Harold » lui dit alors Crokeur d'une voix qui se voulut sympathique. Dans la pénombre, le vétéran voyait la neutralité qu'arborait son cadet avec véracité. « Les autres sont dans le Hall, nous t'aideront à te faire entendre. »

\- Je ne veux aucune aide. Et certainement pas la vôtre. Tu peux aller dire aux autres de remballer toutes vos magouilles, Crokeur. Je ne suis pas avec vous.

\- Mais nous, on est avec toi !

\- Crois-moi que non, fit le fils Haddock en dépassant le guerrier, heurtant un peu son épaule pour lui faire parvenir un peu de son mépris. Si j'ai quelque chose à faire, je le ferai. C'est pas le village qui m'arrêtera. »

Le jeune viking descendit la pente en laissant le conspirationniste derrière lui, qui disparut après quelques mètres dans la toison grise et constante qui se promenait encore à cette heure de la nuit entre les maisons. Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement bien ; c'était sa première altercation avec Crokeur, et le vieux l'avait défendu. Tout ce qu'il n'avait pas souhaité. Il aurait aimé faire ce qu'il voulait sans un tas de villageois sur son dos – d'ailleurs douloureux –, envisager un peu la paix entre lui et les autres. Le jeune homme se demandait si sa situation ne venait pas d'empirer auprès des habitants. Il irait voir son père dans une heure, avant que ce dernier ne dorme.

* * *

Le brouillard avait perdu de son épaisseur à présent. Il était tard et la réunion s'était terminée depuis environ une bonne demi-heure. Des tours de gardes s'organisaient à chaque coin de rue, d'autres allaient toucher du bout des doigts la statut de Thor et prier pour la sécurité. Harold se tassait dans son coin, guettant les maigres allées et venues des combattants du Hall du trône au centre du village. Ça faisait un moment qu'il se tenait dans la pénombre, sous la gouttière d'une maison. Il avait assez attendu ; il sortit. Il lui sembla qu'il se précipitait un peu en parcourant la distance entre sa petite planque et le perron du Hall. Il entra rapidement, refermant la porte sur l'extérieur. Il se tourna pour contempler rapidement la très haute salle du trône. Large et longue, conçut pour que le peuple se tienne en demi-cercle autour du Chef au-devant, ornée de bouclier et de trophées de chasse sur les côtés ; le toit soutenu par deux rangés de poutres en son centre, dessinant une allée vers le siège au fond du Hall, face à l'entrée.

Ce lieu semblait horrible pour Harold, quand il pensait à son père. Il n'aimerai jamais passer ses journées entières ici, comme le faisait Stoïck, à défaut de pouvoir se lever. Le fils s'avança vers le siège vide, après une bonne douzaine de mètre monta la petite estrade sur lequel il reposait docilement, le contourna et repoussa le rideau caché par l'immense dossier du trône. Un court couloir se dévoila, et il se dirigea vers la porte auquel il menait. Le jeune guerrier toqua trois fois, avant d'entendre un faible _entrez_. Il poussa le battant et entra dans une jolie chambre. Trois personnes le regardèrent entrer ; deux Hooligans, bouche bée, peut-être même outrés, s'affairant une seconde plus tôt autour de Stoïck, qui lui, était assis sur le bord du lit, vêtu d'une tunique et d'un large pantalon en coton souple. La tenue d'un malade.

\- Te voilà, fit Stoïck, qui sembla guilleret dans ses mots sans pour autant le montrer. Harold hocha la tête, regardant son père, la tristesse dans le fond des yeux. – Tu n'étais pas à la réunion.

\- Je n'ai pas pu entrer, fit Harold en regardant ses pieds ; on le croirait presque penaud, mais non. Son visage resta fermé.

\- La salle n'était pourtant pas pleine, sourcilla Stoïck, en détaillant son fils, remarquant les bandages dépassant du col de son manteau.

\- Non, elle ne l'était pas, fit son fils en hochant la tête avec un rictus.

\- Tu me diras ce qu'il s'est passé ?...

\- Eh bien… J'ai été retenu par quelques mécontents, éluda une fois de plus Harold.

\- Dis-le-moi, sérieusement, s'impatienta Stoïck, avant d'être secoué par la toux.

\- Tu sais ce que les gens pensent de moi, papa.

\- Je le savais très bien avant de tomber aussi malade, répliqua le grand homme roux. Maintenant que je ne peux plus sortir, je ne peux me fier qu'à ce que l'on me rapporte. Et tu ne me rapportes pas grand-chose, fils, tandis que d'autres beaucoup. Je veux t'entendre toi, maintenant.

Harold fixa son père, assis sur le rebord de son lit. Il était pâle, sa barbe était sèche et perdait en couleur, des poches se formaient sous ses yeux en prenant une teinte légèrement violette. Il était avachi sur lui-même, n'y pouvant rien, avait perdu en masse, en muscle. Stoïck semblait rapetisser, ce qui commençait à effrayer le jeune homme. Son père avait toujours était fort, il le savait. Alors le voir se faner de cette manière le heurtait plus qu'il ne pouvait l'expliquer. Le Chef toussa fortement, Harold fronça les sourcils en le regardant tandis que les deux Hooligans se précipitaient vers lui pour lui masser le dos et lui proposer un peu d'eau. Stoïck sembla cracher ses poumons pendant un bon moment, plutôt bien secoué par ses quintes, et on lui conseilla de s'allonger et de se reposer à présent.

Le grand homme se laissa guider et se glissa sous la couverture de son grand lit. Harold ne savait pas où se mettre, il regardait presque sans bouger, il fit seulement un pas en arrière. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour son père, il le savait et ne cherchait pas à l'encombrer plus que de coutume, alors il se contenta de regarder les deux aides porter secours au malade. L'un d'eux se tourna vers Harold et lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête et d'un regard noir qu'il devait partir.

\- Je reviendrais plus tard, annonça-t-il à son père, un peu déçu et frustré de ne pas s'être exprimé. Ils avaient tournés autour du pot tout à l'heure, et à vrai dire, la seule fois où ils ne le faisaient pas était quand l'un et l'autre explosaient dans une querelle féroce.

\- Fils, l'appela la Brute, la respiration sifflante. Tu as intérêt. On n'en a pas terminé, de cette discussion. Et tu parleras, promis ?

\- T'en fais pas, lui répondit Harold en attrapant la porte pour la passer et la clore dans son dos. Il retraversa tout le Hall et ouvrit sans bruit l'un des immenses battants menant vers l'extérieur. Il se glissa dans la nuit. Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois que son père était malade, et Gothi ne savait pas le guérir.

* * *

 _La conteuse se tenait face à la forêt. Le petit garçon aux grands yeux verts la trouva facilement. Elle lui avait dit que c'était le seul endroit où les enfants ne venaient pas faire un fatras devant elle quand elle nourrissait les oiseaux ; à l'orée de la sapinière hantée de Bruhm. Sauf que c'était presque le soir._

 _\- Tu ne rentres pas ?_

 _\- Non, pas tout de suite, lui répondit la vieille dame. Ecoutes..._

 _Le petit garçon tendit l'oreille, se tenant aux côtés de la vieille dame. Ils restèrent un moment à ouïr tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. A un moment donné, l'enfant recula brutalement, les yeux écarquillés, fixant le sous-bois avec inquiétude. La conteuse rigola de sa prompte réaction._

 _\- C'était pourtant loin, je suis étonnée que tu l'ai perçu, sourit-elle. Il ne répondit pas, sa respiration avait naturellement accrue pour calmer les battements encore affolés de son expérience. – C'est ce dont je t'ai parlé. Ça vient ici, sur l'île, si près qu'on parvient à l'entendre. Et pourtant, au moment de savoir à quoi ces bruits sont réellement dû, ça nous échappe. C'est comme le brouillard en fait ; on ne peut pas saisir tout ce qu'on veut savoir. Certains disent que les réponses viennent avec le temps, et plus le temps passe, plus on devient imprudent. Un secret est rarement garder longtemps secret, il y a toujours une faille qui laisses la vérité s'échapper. Un jour, ça fera trop de vacarme, et tout le monde saura, saura qu'on n'aura jamais était que Bruhm sur cette île. Tu vois, je me pose des questions. Mais c'est des questions que l'on n'aime pas poser au village. On n'aime pas soulever les mystères, l'ennui et la réflexion dans ce village, vois-tu. Veux-tu m'écouter ?..._

 _Harold hocha la tête, après un silence. Puis il lui prêta son oreille._

* * *

 **Ce chapitre est plus riche en dialogue, Harold se confronte un peu plus aux gens et à son père qui, surprise, est malade. Pour ceux qui l'avait pas compris, la salle du trône est aussi la chambre d'hosto de Stoïck, si on veut. Etant pas mal malade, les Brumhiers ont eu raison de le mettre à l'écart pour éviter qu'il contamine tout le monde, mais aussi pour qu'il soit en paix pendant sa convalescence. Certaines choses sont à deviner, dans cette fic, tout n'est pas explicite donc...**

 **Etre attentif est sûrement la clé pour décrypter. En espérant vous avoir régaler avec ce chapitre. Celui-ci est un peu le frein du précédent, et ce n'est bien évidement qu'un trêve, alors tenez-vous prêt. ;)**

 **Les reviews ne sont pas proscrites, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.. Lâchez-vous et à la prochaine !**

 **Merlin's Ghost... (oui, ça a changé, à vrai dire, ça me correspond plus ^^)**


	7. Chapter 7 - La rencontre

**AAAAAAAH ! UN CHAPITRE ! BlargGDHMRbeqjkdhfrbbdsn...**

 **Oui, après 5 mois d'attente, enfin... *se fait littéralement taper dessus* Disons que j'ai pas énormément de temps cette année pour écrire des chapitres, ce n'est plus la même que l'an dernier. Ça sort pas comme ça veut (pas de sous-entendu, les enfants...! je vois vos sourires sournois).** ** _Et c'est elle qui dit qu'on a toujours le temps, que c'est une question d'organisation, gnagnagna..._** **Vous êtes tombés sur moi, d'accord ?** ** _#Irresponsable._**

 **N'empêche que ce chapitre a été très drôle à écrire (c'est-à-dire que j'ai vraiment galéré x'D), parce que les premiers chapitres étaient, eux, marqués à l'avance, résumés, détaillés pour ne rien omettre, et à la différence, celui-ci c'est de l'impro presque totale après tout ce temps X'D Du moins pour le début.**

 **Review guys ! Merci mille fois pour ceux qui laisse un moment ! J'adore vraiment lire les retours, peu importe vos avis.**

 **lovelylove2016** **:** Oui, apparemment ça faisait longtemps que j'avais rien posté, la preuve je m'en souvenais même plus... Je suis contente que tout te plaise jusque-là, en espérant que l'évolution de cette fic te plaise tout autant. Pour répondre à tes questions, Stoïck est tombé malade en tombant malade (super explication, je sais). Il y aura des informations sur la cause de sa maladie dans pas longtemps, ne t'inquiète pas ;) Elles vont de paire avec l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage. Et du coup, non, ça n'a rien à voir avec les villageois. Pour Krokmou, il est évident qu'il apparaisse, je vois mal un HTTYD sans Krokmou, c'est comme Pirates des Caraïbes sans Black Pearl... non, il n'y a aucune référence... HUM ! Je cherche pas à te décevoir mais j'avais au préalable signalé qu'Harold serait tout au long de cette fic ennemi des dragons, Krokmou compris évidemment, et donc leurs rapports seront différents. Voilà, pour t'avertir ^^ Merci pour ta review et encore désolé pour l'attente !

 **scorpon :** Tes reviews me font vraiment délirer à chaque fois, j'ai l'impression de devenir très prévisible. Il est vrai qu'Harold hésite réellement à soutenir son père malade malgré la relation très hostile qu'ils entretiennent. Par contre, Stoïck est encore le Chef du village, Harold ne pourra pas toujours l'esquiver. C'est compliqué, j'arrive même pas à savoir si Harold n'est pas maso de continuer à l'aimer comme un père alors qu'ils ne s'entendent pas du tout, juste parce qu'il est son père, et du coup je sais pas si je devrais réduire à néant le peu de relation qu'ils ont. Ton avis m'intéresse, en tout cas ! :) Oui c'est un de ces chapitres barbants qui doit planter la base politique d'une histoire (et qu'est-ce qu'on aime la politique!). Tu es toujours d'une extrême justesse dans tes théories, mais reste à voir si elles se confirment ! Merci pour ta review, scorpon, un plaisir de t'avoir sur cette fic aussi. Et pardon pour l'attente également.. :D

 **lemortel :** On va calmer nos pulsions sanguinaires, ok..? Mais honnêtement, cette fic est bien plus cru (cru et saignante, miam) que TSDTSW. J'ai eu la confirmation de personnes de mon entourage x) Ils m'ont dit que c'était un peu sale... Eh oui, Stoïck malade, comme quoi on est jamais à l'abri de rien, pas même de la foudre quand on est sous un arbre :D Faut que je vérifie, mais je crois que ça fait un petit moment qu'il est malade en plus... T'inquiètes, notre dentiste préféré (Harold) obtiendra bientôt un diplôme en specialité cassage-de-dents, on va tous pouvoir se réjouir ! Il faut calmer le gore de temps à autre, tu sais... Dis-toi que c'est moi qui écrit, j'ai pas envie de mourir de dégoût par ma faute... Merci pour ta review, et désolé pour le retard !

 **zherden :** Yo ! Premièrement, je n'ai pas du tout une image cartoonesque des personnages, tout ça parce qu'Harold est de base plutôt maigrichon, mais du coup, la carrure des personnages est plus réaliste dans ma tête. Perso, quand je l'ai écris, je voyais plus un marathon de l'horreur qu'une ribambelle d'armoire à glace prendre la poudre d'escampette. De ton point de vue, tout me parait plus ridicule du coup X'D Mais contente d'avoir contribuer à ta séance d'abdos. Y'a tout qui cloche sur cette île, et ça commence principalement avec la présence permanente du brouillard. Ils ont quand même renommé l'île "Bruhm", hein... (bon, pas eux, moi, mais tu vois quoi.) On aime tous voir nos héros favoris se faire rétamer. C'est comme ça qu'on les aime, comme des crêpes. Bref, merci pour ta review, comme je l'ai dis à lemortel, rien ne restera bien longtemps propre dans cette fic, tu peux vérifier dans la réponse que je lui ai donné ^^ Désolé pour l'attente aussi !

 **Donc, je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous ! On se retrouve en bas de page !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : La rencontre**

Harold sortit de sa maison, bouclant le col de son manteau. Dans sa tête, pleins de choses, trop de choses… Forêt, père, village, démons… puis fatigue, angoisse, et une confiance réduit en cendre s'opposant à une combativité acharnée, désespérée… En lui la tempête soufflait, tentant de dévaster et balayer ses défenses. Des fois, il se mettait à penser que son âge aurait dû lui suffire à supporter autant de choses à la fois, et pourtant, elles étaient si lourdes… si écrasantes. S'il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait en pleurer, il avait tout autrement la conviction qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. A croire que même pleurer devenait trop dur. Harold ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il était victime, blessé et s'efforçait tant bien que mal de lutter contre le mal qui lui était fait…

Le brouillard masquait la lueur du petit matin depuis tellement d'années, il était étonnant d'appeler ça une lumière. Semi-obscurité ou faible clarté convenait plus. Le jeune combattant se rendit à l'intérieur du village, croisa des vikings peu avenant à son passage, et se rendit chez Gothi. Il sentait poindre un rhume d'épuisement, celui qui cloue au lit en rendant quiconque groggy du moins comme si on était réellement malade. En attendant, c'était pour ses griffures qu'il allait la voire. Il mangerait après dans l'espoir de se requinquer un minimum, afin d'affronter cette nouvelle journée. Malgré sa drôle de condition et son désarroi apparent, la motivation le poussait à agir. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas plus s'il restait plaqué au fond de sa couche.

Il gravit la passerelle qui menait chez la guérisseuse et toqua. Elle mit tellement de temps à lui ouvrir qu'il crût qu'elle n'était pas là ou qu'elle était encore endormie. Mais c'est une Gothi épuisée qui apparut dans l'encadrure de la porte, qui l'étudia du regard avant de l'inviter à entrer. Dans la grande pièce principale, certains vikings dormaient sur des matelas de pailles, des bandages rougis enveloppant certains de leurs membres, ronflants ou gémissant faiblement dans leur sommeil. Harold s'étonna qu'ils étaient plus de dix à devoir rester auprès de la guérisseuse.

\- Je peux revenir plus tard si tu as besoin de te reposer après cette nuit de barbarie, chuchota-t-il. Ma blessure ne presse pas tant que ça.

Elle lui signa à l'aide de ses mains et de sa canne qu'il l'avait réveillé au bon moment, qu'il ne l'encombrait pas. Elle s'empressa de rajouter que le combat de la veille avait éreinté tout le monde, elle n'avait pas eu à veiller qui que ce soit, qu'elle était reposée, qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien. Le jeune homme trouva la thaumaturge plus loquace qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle l'entraina dans son petit atelier et tapa de son bâton le tabouret prêt de la table. Il s'y assit et enleva toutes ses couches de vêtements quand une voix surgit dans son dos :

\- J'en ai ramené le plus possible, Gothi. Et y'a Rustik et compagnies qui veulent filer un coup de main, il arrive sous p…

Harold dévisageait Astrid avec un froid déplaisir quand elle le surprit à son tour, et ignorant son regard acerbe, lorgna les bandages qui recouvrait son dos et son torse, avant de s'en détacher et de porter la caisse qu'elle tenait au fond de l'atelier dans un profond mutisme. Gothi indiqua au viking de défaire ses bandages avant de se tourner vers Astrid et de lui donner d'autres directives. Il espérait profondément qu'elle partirait de la pièce mais celle-ci se mit à ranger le contenu de sa caisse, accrochant de petites poignées d'herbes aux fils qui les retenaient suspendues au plafond, jetant un regard suspicieux à ce dernier par-dessus son épaule.

Aucuns doutes sur le fait qu'elle verrait ses blessures pour le moins inhabituelles. Il dénoua le nœud de son bandage, et passa, avec une grimace de douleur quand il se contorsionnait, le tissu de devant à derrière lui pour se défaire de celui-ci. Une fois totalement torse nu, Gothi approcha et examina attentivement les griffures, dont la peau autour avait pris une couleur légèrement bleue à cause de l'onguent qu'elle avait appliqué auparavant. Elle hocha la tête, visiblement satisfaite, et indiqua qu'elle reviendrait rapidement avant de déserter le cabinet, laissant Astrid et Harold seuls dans la même pièce. Alors la jeune fille ne se gêna pas pour le détailler avec perfidie.

\- On a fait la guerre à un buisson, Haddock ? ricassa-t-elle, avec toute l'hilarité dont elle était capable. S'étant attendu à autant d'hypocrisie, il ne se priva pas et répliqua :

\- J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je voulais voir ce que ça faisait d'agir comme les profonds abrutis que toi et ta bande êtes ! »

Astrid failli exploser dans une repartie acrimonieuse, mais un sourire fit surface à la place et elle marcha dans ses pas.

\- En tout cas, on s'en tire mieux que toi.

\- Pour l'instant, répondit-il du tac-au-tac quand une ombre se profila dans ses yeux, apportant milles promesses perverses et moqueuses à sa vis-à-vis. Elle se contenta de voir rouge, de le fusiller du regard quand il ajouta : « A vous cinq, vous ferez un sacré tas de pourritures quand votre jour arrivera. »

Gothi revint juste après, et Astrid se remit aussitôt au boulot. La guérisseuse portait un seau d'eau et une serviette qu'elle trempa dedans avant de l'essorer. Elle passa le drap sur la peau du jeune homme en commençant par le dos pour enlever tous les résidus qu'avait laissée la crème. Une fois complètement propres, les griffures semblaient encore être à vifs, mais le risque d'infection était à présent nul. Harold sut alors que la femme ailée qu'il avait rencontré sur l'île avait plus eut l'intention de lui faire peur que de le tuer, au vue des griffures, et atrocement emporté par ces émotions, il l'avait cru alors capable d'une très grande force et s'était sentit en grand danger. Au fond, elle ne l'avait que griffé.

La guérisseuse lui indiqua que c'était au tour de sa jambe d'être nettoyé. Astrid espionnait du coin de l'œil. Puis Harold se leva et se rhabilla. Il sortit après avoir remercié Gothi et sans jeter un seul coup d'œil à la jeune combattante qui se faisait passer pour son aide. Il savait maintenant, il en était convaincu, que la créature ne le considérait pas assez important pour prendre ses visites au sérieux. Il trouvait tout de même étonnant qu'elle laisse l'accès à l'île de manière si évidente. Deux fois il avait pu s'y rendre. Ne craignait-elle personne ?

Autant en avoir le cœur net. Harold réajusta son épée et remonta les rues du village. Les griffures qui l'avaient atteint au cou le tiraillaient, picotaient encore délicatement. Oui, vraiment il se sentait épuisé. Il aurait appelé son comportement suicidaire de la témérité s'il avait voulu gardé une pointe de positivité. Mais il préférait encore se dire qu'il se rendait en vacance chez la mort pour mieux faire passer le fait qu'il rendait visite à une entité vraisemblablement démoniaque, sans en parler à personne, sans personne, sans l'aide de personne, et avec assez d'arrogance pour garder encore l'espoir qu'il s'en tirerait indemne. Il avait l'impression d'être à demi fou. Dire que cette impression semblait définitivement s'éterniser, depuis quelques années.

Un passage près du Hall lui rappela que rien ne se faisait avec un ventre vide. Il s'obligea à un court arrêt à une table, devant un bol d'avoine à la crème noisette fumant. Alors qu'il finissait son repas, la bande à Rustik se pointa dans la Grande Salle. Harold pesta intérieurement sachant qu'Astrid avait dit qu'ils allaient tous passer voir Gothi pour l'épauler. Il ne chercha pas à tarder, surtout en voyant le petit comité s'installer à une distance moindre de lui, lui jetant des regards chargés de dédain. Il avala tranquillement le reste de son bol et se leva, replaçant son épée bruyamment pour qu'on y prête bien plus attention. Un avertissement. Le claquement lui attira quelques regards curieux dans la salle, et il prit son bol pour le ramener aux baquets où baignait toute la vaisselle sale. La voix de Rustik porta par-dessus le bruit courant du Grand Hall :

\- Alors Harold, on s'est découvert un nouveau passe-temps, à ce qu'il paraît ?! »

Le concerné se tourna vers lui en soupirant, exaspéré. Son cousin bombait le torse et souriait fièrement de sa vanne. Les jumeaux le regardaient en pouffant.

\- Celui de prédire quand tu vas dire des conneries, non ? C'est pas que c'est intéressant à entendre, mais je vais quand même m'en aller, répondit-il en se détournant pour quitter les lieux. Il s'enfuit en vitesse mais une fois dehors, il entendit juste à l'entrée :

\- Vite les gars, faut le filer. » Le jeune viking accéléra le pas, déterminé à esquiver la séance de bizutage soigneusement organisée par le Jorgenson et sa clique. Le seul endroit où Rustik n'oserai pas le suivre pour l'instant, c'était là où il avait rendu ses tripes la veille. Il ne savait pas si ce crâneur serait assez courageux pour y revenir, les poches sous yeux indiquait que sa nuit avait été courte ; sûrement rempli de petits cauchemars.

\- Bah attends-nous, Harold ! fit Kranedur. On va pas te manger ! »

L'ironie de la phrase procura un sentiment de dégoût à l'interpellé, qui changea de rue pour tenter de les semer. Il se mit à courir. Manque de pot, sa disparition soudaine avait poussé les autres à faire de même. Après quelques tournants au coin des habitations, Harold déboucha à l'orée de la forêt et y pénétra sans hésitation. La pénombre sous les arbres et le brouillard eut pour effet de désorienter la petite bande, qui s'arrêta devant l'entrée du bois. Le jeune Hooligan en profita pour grimper à un sapin sans bruit pour voir s'ils oseraient s'y aventurer. De sa position, il les discerner très très mal mais les entendait très bien. Ce petit jeu procura à Harold un regain d'énergie, il allait bien s'amuser si Rustik décidait enfin à se montrer réellement courageux. Bien sûr, pour ce dernier, pénétrer dans la forêt relevait plus de la stupidité que du courage pour l'heure. Le jeune Haddock manqua d'en sourire.

\- Mince ! s'écria Kognedur. Bah il est où ?

\- Il a pas dû s'enfoncer bien loin, fit remarquer Astrid. Il est désormais interdit de se rendre dans la sapinière sous plusieurs jours.

\- A cause de la réapparition de la mangeuse de démons tu veux dire ? demanda Kranedur.

\- T'écoutes vraiment rien aux rassemblements ? se plaignit Varek, exaspéré.

\- C'est pas le sujet, coupa Rustik avant d'ajouter avec un sourire carnassier : « On va r'trouver mon chien de cousin et lui montrer comment on côtoie réellement un buisson. »

\- On a vraiment rien d'autre à faire, sérieusement ? fit Kranedur en le regardant Rustik d'un air blasé.

\- Tu crois qu'on est là pour quoi ? lui renvoya le Jorgenson avec arrogance.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un comme moi le trouve désespérant ? se lamenta le jumeau.

\- C'est lui qui dit ça, s'esclaffa sa jumelle, ce qui ne fit ni rire Astrid, ni Varek d'ailleurs, qui déclara :

\- Bon ben, y'a plus qu'à chercher là-dedans… » en se tournant vers la forêt. Personne ne bougea d'un pouce. Rustik, réalisant que tout le monde restait statique, s'énerva :

\- Ben qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Allez-y !

\- Hé, on est pas sous tes ordres, se révolta Kognedur. Vas-y en premier puisque c'tait ton idée d'aller lui chercher des noises.

\- T'as quand même pas la trouille d'entrer dans la forêt ? ricana Kranedur. Offusqué, Rustik sursauta et baragouina :

\- Bien sûr que non j'n'ai pas la trouille. » Et il s'avança de quelques pas dans le sous-bois. Harold sourit du haut de son arbre. Machiavéliquement. Quand soudain le brouillard ondula tout seul un peu devant eux. Le jeune Haddock regarda sceptiquement sous lui la brume se transformer, prendre forme, quand de nulle part sortit un viking à l'air hagard. Un homme qu'il avait vu dormir chez Gothi ce matin.

\- Lomen ? demanda Astrid avec surprise en s'approchant tandis que le dénommé se figeait sur place. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Vous êtes censé être blessé ! » La petite bande regarda avec étonnement le vétéran, dont les yeux semblait s'être fixé sur quelque chose de loin un peu à sa droite, quelque chose par-delà le rideau gris prédominant. Harold se pencha de son perchoir pour mieux voir, apercevant enfin ses poursuivants plantés devant le nouvel arrivant. Il passa quelques secondes de silence avant que la jeune Hofferson ne répète :

\- Lomen ?... » Tout à coup, le viking sembla l'entendre et tourna la tête vers elle, une expression stupéfaite au visage. Très pâle, il fixa pendant un moment les jeunes personnes en face de lui, totalement statufié. Puis lentement, il prit une inspiration comme pour parler… et disparut comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

 _\- Dis…_

 _\- Oui mon petit ? fit la vieille, l'incitant à poser sa question, lui prêtant toute son attention. Le petit garçon hésita, zieutant son père avant de se lancer._

 _\- A propos du conte du Sabot Noir… » Etrangement, il avait attiré les regards de toutes la pièce. Lorsque les enfants posaient des questions, leur répondre pouvait s'avérer particulier pour la plupart des adultes. Sauf pour la conteuse._

 _\- Eh bien ?_

 _\- …tu parlais d'un sorcier. Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ?_

 _\- Bon sang, rumina Stoïck, mais que lui racontes-tu à la fin ? C'est le genre de choses que les plus jeunes ne devraient même pas savoir._

 _\- Et encore plus les sorcier, ajouta en soupira Spilout, de son coin de la pièce._

 _\- Allons, allons, intervint la vieille dame. Je pense qu'Harold mérite de savoir. Ne vous en déplaise, il est le garçon le plus curieux et le plus lucide que je connaisse pour son âge. Un sujet tel que celui-ci fait plus peur à vous, grands gaillards, que nous deux, pas vrai Harold ? » Le petit hocha vivement la tête._

 _\- Je ne préfère pas qu'il sache, argumenta Stoïck._

 _\- Tais-toi donc et laisse-le écouter. Les sorciers, hein… » Elle se mit à réfléchir. Les adultes présents dans la pièce s'installèrent de manière à cadrer ce moment d'histoire entre le petit Haddock et la vieille conteuse. Alors elle commença._

 _\- Les sorciers sont des gens peu ordinaire, vois-tu. Ils sont capables de choses incroyables, de choses inimaginables, de choses terriblement effrayantes. Nul doute que les motivations de ses personnes encore à ce jour nous sont inconnues, mais nous savons qu'elles possèdent un pouvoir unique, semblable à une malédiction, qui font d'elles plus que de simples humains. Ce pouvoir est la maîtrise plus ou moins importante… de la sorcellerie. J'imagine que tu ne sais pas non plus ce que c'est ? » Harold secoua la tête. « Eh bien la sorcellerie, c'est la capacité de modifier les choses qui nous entoure pour servir à de sombres projets. On dit que ces modifications relèvent du Mal. »_

 _\- Du Mal ?_

 _\- Oui, chaque fois qu'un sorcier utilise la sorcellerie, il fait obligatoirement du mal. De n'importe quelles façons, à n'importe qui, n'importe quand… il fait du mal. Autant te dire que ce sont des fléaux ambulants. Là où le sorcier va, les calamités s'enchaînent. Les tempêtes se lèvent, le ciel se déchaîne, les animaux deviennent fou de rage, se transforme en monstre, les forêts deviennent des tombeaux, et les hommes meurt dans d'atroces souffrances… tous… jusqu'à disparaître. Le sorcier est la définition-même du Mal… Partout où il passe, son passage laisse les traces d'un carnage silencieux. Un passage sans aucune merci, sur des lieux où rien ne reprendra un jour forme, où tout a déjà pourri. Est-ce qu'ils existent ? Naturellement._

Harold s'enfonçait de plus en plus loin dans la forêt, passant sous des rideaux de mousse, de lianes et sautant par-dessus les troncs couchés, sombrant toujours plus dans ce désordre macabre et altéré. Il avait des questions, plein de questions… Et par Thor, que faisait le vieux Lomen à l'orée de la forêt, perdu comme il en avait l'air ? Toutes ces questions, il ne pouvait les poser qu'à une personne, si seulement elle voulait bien lui parler. Autrement, dans sa tête, les questions prendraient une importance démesurée et finiraient par l'engloutir, le noyer, le submerger. Harold était épuisé… Harold n'avait pas de réponse. Harold ne comprenait pas.

Il avançai rapidement. Il ne s'arrêterai que quand il aurait vu cette personne, et quand cette personne aurait compris qu'il était là pour elle. Profondément, il espérait qu'elle ne l'arrêterai pas. Ce danger croupissant au fin fond de l'île, il devait lui demander ce que c'était, si elle savait. Pas moyen de l'accuser d'être sur Bruhm pour l'instant. D'abord, il devait en apprendre plus. Et ensuite…

Le jeune combattant ralentit quand entre les arbres se dévoila la plage de gallet. Haletant, il resta un instant entre les arbres, reprenant son souffle. Lentement, il alla se planter sur le promontoire, surplombant le rivage. La barque n'était nulle part. Il jura. Il attendit. Que devait-il faire à présent ? Un mouvement serpentin sous la surface de l'eau éveilla sa vigilance. Il observa sur ses gardes la réapparition de ce même mouvement. Un poisson ? L'animal refit surface toute en souplesse et au vu de sa longueur, Harold ne douta plus de son espèce. Il s'accroupi vivement, mais garda un œil sur la surface.

En rampant, un dragon approcha la rive jusqu'à avoir pied et avança doucement jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit hors de l'eau. Il ne sortit pas, mais ramena sa longue queue près de lui, dont la fin, une grande nageoire acérée, était immense et semblait possédée plus de force que dix hommes. Le jeune Hooligan n'avait jamais vu pareil monstre marin mais il lui sembla tout de même que le heaume qu'il portait n'était en rien une armure naturelle, pas plus que celle qui lui recouvrait le dos, entièrement articulée. Mis à part l'armure, la peau du reptile était en parfait camouflage avec la plage de galet. Le jeune homme imagina très bien comment il avait pu échapper à l'œil des Bruhmiens.

Le dragon leva les yeux. Harold, qui l'observait furtivement, se plaqua un peu plus vers le sol. Malheureusement, un grognement hostile lui parvint. Anxieux, le jeune guerrier ne sortit pas de sa cachette qu'après plusieurs dizaines de secondes. Quand il jeta un coup d'œil, le dragon avait déserté, et la plage était à présent vidée. Prudemment, il se releva et observa les alentours. Il n'osait plus s'approcher du rebord, mais il souhaitait encore rendre visite à la femme ailée.

Un puissant cri venant des profondeurs de l'eau le tira de sa réflexion. La chair de poule parcouru tout son corps quand soudain, les mouvements reprirent sous la surface, plus vifs, plus nombreux. Harold décida qu'il était temps de partir quand une boule de feu coupa net sa retraite. D'autres suivirent. Il dut bondir pour les éviter et évita de peu un coup de griffes crochues. Du ciel descendirent trois dragons cuirassés tandis que le quatrième revenait vers lui après son attaque surprise et foncèrent sur lui. Le jeune homme eut le temps de tirer son épée mais le premier dragon fut plus rapide. Il lui agrippa l'épaule et le projeta par terre sur plusieurs mètres. Il ne put rien faire. Il roula avant de se redresser en une cabriole, dérapant dans la terre. Dans son dos, deux des dragons volant avaient pris position pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

Le Hooligan n'en revenait pas de s'être fait prendre au piège par des reptiles ! Occupé à faire face aux deux dragons, il n'esquiva que de justesse le troisième qui avait tenté de l'attraper au col et de l'envoyer tel un lapin mort vers la plage. Mais cette manœuvre ne put en revanche lui épargner un coup d'aile qu'il reçut dans son plexus et qui l'envoya, le souffle coupé, dans la direction précédemment visée. Harold lâcha son épée quand il se vautra plus loin. Il se redressa sur ses coudes écorchés et fit un roulé-boulé quand un des dragons fit mine de vouloir l'écraser. Fit mine. Harold comprit à l'instant que s'il continuait à les éviter de manière prévisible avec leurs attaques lancées de front puis par derrière, il faisait exactement ce que les reptiles lui disaient de faire.

Quand le dragon retomba une deuxième fois vers lui, Harold saisit une dague à sa ceinture et dévia la patte en l'empalant. La bête hurla de douleur et prit son envol sans poser son membre blessé. Le jeune viking se releva juste à temps pour sauter par-dessus une queue hérissée qui tentait de le tacler, et passa par-dessous une aile bien envoyée tout en déchirant la fine chair de son coutelas. Le deuxième dragon s'esquiva en tentant de s'aider de son aile éventré quand le troisième fonça tête baissé vers le viking qui profita de l'élan de la bête pour sauter et passer par-dessus sans aucun problème. Mais à peine il atterrit que les dragons qui s'étaient entre temps regrouper pour couper la retraite vers la forêt firent feu et Harold ne dut sa survie qu'à des réflexes aiguisés. Il donna tout ce qu'il avait pour échapper au brasier qui tenta de l'engloutir, si bien qu'il trébucha et tomba à terre.

Aussitôt, le seul dragon n'ayant pas pris part à la mise à feu mordit par derrière le bras du jeune homme avant de le jeter du haut du promontoire. Après un cri de douleur pour son bras estropié et un court instant à danser dans le vide, il percuta de plein fouet la plage de galet et s'y échoua violemment, soulevant à son passage un amas de cailloux. Le choc l'emporta durant quelques secondes, il sentit son corps se vider d'absolument toute énergie et une atroce douleur reflua à sa place. Il gémit, sévèrement sonné, sous sa crâne la migraine réduisait à rien ses sens. Le bruit d'atterrissage des quatre dragons en bas du promontoire lui vrilla les tympans, il aurait cru que ses oreilles saignées à présent. Sa vue ne revenait pas. Une mâchoire lui agrippa l'épaule, enfonçant ses crocs dans sa chair.

Harold grogna et vit à travers sa vue brumeuse qu'un des dragons marins avait rampé à l'air libre jusqu'à lui. Il le tirait maintenant vers l'eau. Les quatre dragons aériens suivirent l'avancé du jeune guerrier jusqu'à l'eau – l'un clopinant tout comme un autre laissant trainer son aile –, tandis qu'il tentait de freiner sa progression en plongeant ses bras sous les galets, mais rien à faire. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il éprouverait un jour des difficultés à tuer des dragons. Il semblait que ce jour était arrivé. Il pensa soudain que Bruhm se trouvait sûrement sous la menace de ses dragons en armure et son cœur se serra. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, Harold pris une profonde inspiration quand il atteignit l'eau et qu'elle inonda ses vêtements d'un froid glacial. La femme ailée choisit cet instant pour intervenir.

* * *

 **Bonus puéril :** Avec l'énergie du désespoir, Harold pris une profonde inspiration quand il atteignit l'eau et qu'elle trempa ses tétons et son pantalon.

 **Oui, ya un sacré niveau de connerie dans ma tête quand j'écris. Vous savez pas à quel point c'est éprouvant parfois, de faire un chapitre ! J'en aurai jamais fini avec mon humour de merde !**

* * *

 **Je vous raconte pas la galère pour m'y remettre, à réécrire. Je croyais déjà avoir trop de choses à faire mais comme quoi... Et c** **omme montrer dans le bonus puéril, j'éprouve en ce moment un grand besoin de me défouler (peu importe la manière), je pensais qu'écrire ne m'aiderai pas, mais je me suis tromper.**

 **Il s'est passé un truc très drôle pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre : je tiens toujours une petite fiche avec le résumé des prochains chapitres, et je m'étais arrêter au chapitre 6, du coup le chapitre 7 se trouvait être un peu de l'impro au départ. Puis j'ai eu des idées et je me suis dit qu'il serait mieux que je les répertorie pour la suite. J'ai donc résumé la suite des chapitres sur une feuille. Sauf que toutes les idées que j'ai eu, j'ai réussi à toutes les faire rentrer dans ce chapitre... Voilà.**

 **Et ouais, du coup, ya un mec qui spawn comme ça un plein milieu de l'histoire, mais vous saurez plus tard pourquoiii ! :D Héhé oui. L'intérêt du suspense.**

 **C'est tout pour cette fois ! C'est pas pour dire, mais j'alterne avec deux fics et c'est dur... (qu'est-ce qui m'a pris). Je vous dis à la prochaine, et n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des reviews :3**

 **Merlin's Ghost**


	8. Chapter 8 - Nouvelles Menaces

**Hey guys ! Je suis de retour sur cette fic ! L'attente a été longue, je suis désolé ! J'ai essayé de rallonger la longueur de ce chapitre, sinon trop peu de chose aurait été dite, je trouvais ça dommage. Mais bref, je suis contente d'avoir avancé. Place aux reviews !**

 **scorpon :** C'est vrai que c'est pas évident après autant de temps. Tu vois, je refais la même erreur et j'ai laissé du temps s'écouler encore une fois. J'ai mis un temps fou à écrire celui-ci tout de même. Une semaine au moins. J'ai bien aimé ta réaction face au bonus puéril, c'est vrai que c'est tout de suite moins crédible que la première fois. Les relations sont en voie de création, t'inquiète, les personnages vont y être forcé par la suite. Harold en particulier. La fin de la fic au chapitre 7 aurait été plutôt drôle en fait, du point de vue où tu la raconte. Mais non, c'est loin d'être fini. Tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi ;) Merci d'avoir commenté, je sais que ça fait longtemps, mais j'espère avoir encore de tes nouvelles ! A bientôt, scorpon !

 **lemortel :** Paradoxe en vue dans les commentaires ! Non, Harold a clairement pas gérer sur ce coup-là. Tu verras bien ce qu'il est advenu de lui. Oui, les embrouille avec Astrid sont plus intéressante pour moi aussi, même si Harold l'identifie comme un membre de la bande à Rustik, ce qui est un peu réducteur pour l'instant. Et non, on est pas en 2019 :P J'avais le bac, je pouvais pas écrire (ce que je regrette profondément). D'ailleurs, j'espère que ça s'est bien passé pour toi ! Merci pour le commentaire, lemortel ! J'espère que tu verras ce chapitre et qu'il te plairas ! A la prochaine !

 **Je vous laisse sur ce nouveau chapitre. Si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Sur Word, ce chapitre fait 10 pages, je sais pas si j'ai oublié certains trucs. En tout cas, je ne veux pas ruiner votre lecture à cause de misérables fautes !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Nouvelles menaces.**

Harold fut immédiatement entraîné sous l'eau et emmené vers les profondeurs. L'eau salée brulait ses yeux, et la fraîcheur de ce nouvel environnement acheva de l'engourdir. Son bras et son épaule souffrait des affreuses morsures qu'il venait de subir. Le dragon marin le trainait sans aucune difficulté et bientôt le jeune homme se sentit écrasé par le poids de l'eau plus il s'y enfonçait. Et bientôt il serait à court d'air. Soudain, il sentit un mouvement rapide le frôler et d'un seul coup, le dragon qui le mordait se débattit furieusement, aggravant les plaies de son épaule. La surprise lui fit expirer tout l'air qu'il avait quand derrière lui un hurlement strident retentit avant de se perdre dans l'épaisseur des fonds. Il ingurgita l'eau de mer en voulant reprendre son souffle dans un réflexe et s'étouffa aussitôt. Ses poumons douloureux et l'impossibilité de respirer le firent convulser un moment puis doucement, il arrêta de se débattre et ses yeux écarquillés se fermèrent. Et il s'abandonna à l'inconscience.

Il ne sentit pas le combat qui faisait rage plus loin. Il n'étendit pas le cri d'une bête à l'agonie. Et il n'entendit pas le lourd silence qui suivit cet instant. Il ne vit pas la mer prendre intensément la couleur du sang. Il ne sentit pas les mouvements de l'eau provoqué par le passage de son sauveur. Il ne vit rien, n'entendit rien, ne sentit rien. Il sombra presque paisiblement.

Harold sentit l'eau remonter dans sa gorge, lui irritant le larynx. Il la vomit et se pencha de côté pour ne pas la ravaler. Les mains qui maintenaient sa mâchoire et le haut de son crâne furent immédiatement retirer, et il sentit quelques gouttes tomber sur sa joue. Il avala de grandes goulées d'air, les poumons en feu. Ses lèvres étaient pâteuse, péguaient et mais cette horrible goût de sel prenait le pas sur les autres sensations. Il ouvrit les yeux, et discerna dans un coin de sa vue une ombre penchée sur lui. D'abord floue, il se remit à plat sur le dos pour mieux la discerner. La douleur de son épaule s'éveilla quand elle rencontra les galets sous lui, le ramena brutalement de son état vaseux à la réalité. Il grogna sourdement en serrant ses paupières. Il voulut porter une main à son épaule, mais son bras droit lui aussi lacéré se rappela à lui et il se contenta de grogner. Le sel piquait affreusement ses blessures. Il releva les yeux vers la personne penchée sur lui et vit ces ignobles ailes noires et ces yeux jaunes, bouche dégoulinant de sang. Il resta tétanisé sans bouger, pendant qu'elle déglutissait. Aussitôt il tenta de se dégager. Une main ferme sur son épaule blessée l'en empêcha et il poussa un cri de douleur. La colère l'emporta sur la peur.

\- Mais ça va pas ?! »

\- Te lever n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire dans ton état, lui répondit la femme ailée. Harold explosa d'un rire cynique.

\- J'n'arrive pas à croire que vous m'ayez aidé. »

\- Et je m'attendais pas à ce que tu puisses le reconnaître, répliqua-t-elle, pas le moins du monde impressionné par son attitude. Mais l'expression du jeune homme changea du tout au tout.

\- Les dragons… »

\- Mort, lui apprit-elle.

\- Vous... ? »

La femme ne répondit pas et le bruhmien allongé enchaîna les questions, l'air plutôt inquiet. Elle aussi était trempée de la tête au pied, mais ne grelottait pas. Il concevait difficilement ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, son esprit voilé par un réveil peu usuel l'empêchait de se servir correctement de ses méninges.

\- Pourquoi ? »

\- Ces dragons n'étaient pas cesser te tuer, répondit-elle de manière évasive, un léger accent saccadé dans la voix, s'essuyant en vain la bouche avec la manche de sa robe.

\- Les dragons tuent sans distinctions, répondit-il avec méfiance. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je n'étais pas censé être attaqué ? »

\- C'est moi qu'ils chassaient. »

\- Pour avoir bouffer un de leur congénère la veille au soir… ? Ça se tient. Savaient-ils que vous étiez la mangeuse de démon ? »

\- Boucle-la. Je t'ai sauvé, ça mérite que tu me fiches la paix avec tes questions, lui jeta-t-elle, agacée par ses railleries.

\- Avec ce qui vient de se passer, je ne devrais ne pas poser de questions ? Laissez-moi rire. Pourquoi vous m'avez sauvé ? Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas me voir revenir. »

\- Par Atrasfledre, dites-moi ce qu'il m'a pris de te sortir de là… grogna la femme ailée, profondément dégoûtée et prête à se relever. Harold sentit qu'il n'aurait pas la force de se lever lui aussi, il se sentait repartir. Il attrapa son poignet tandis qu'elle se remettait en position accroupi. Leur vision se heurtèrent l'une à l'autre, le jeune homme la regarda droit dans les yeux. Ses pupilles n'étaient pas jaunes, elles étaient noisettes. Le sommeil revenait si vite, il se prit à la supplier presque désespérément. Il sentait une telle urgence en lui. De plus, il n'était pas en droit de demeurer trop longtemps loin du village.

\- Tant qu'on y, parlez… S'il vous plaît… J'ai tellement de choses à vous dire. » Le Hooligan lâcha son poignet, ne pouvant lutter contre la fatigue. Sa noyade et ses blessures le tirèrent dans une profonde torpeur. La femme ailée lui jeta un regard hésitant, tandis que sous ses yeux, le jeune homme redevenait inerte.

* * *

Un feu crépitait non loin. A peine il reprit connaissance, il sentit la douce chaleur irradiant non loin de lui. Son corps reposait sur une surface dure et inconfortable, et il voyait une lueur orangée danser à travers ses paupières. Il avait la sensation d'être rentré chez lui, bien au chaud sous ses draps. A l'abri. Cependant, sa couche était bien plus inconfortable qu'à l'accoutumée. Mais il ne voulait pas bouger. Il était encore fatigué même s'il avait profondément dormi. Sa chambre était calme, d'un calme serein. Il décida de se rendormir, il ne voulait pas affronter le monde extérieur, pas pour l'instant. Il avait ce sentiment de sérénité qui coulait en lui et ne souhaitait pas qu'il s'en aille. Mais le bruit d'une présence étrangère le mit aussitôt sur ses gardes. Qui était entré dans sa chambre ? Soudain, une profonde crainte acheva de le réveiller. Etait-il seulement chez lui ?

Il entrouvrit les yeux, sa vision rencontra un plafond sombre, qui aurait été plongé dans la pénombre si le feu à sa gauche n'éclairait pas un tout petit peu la pièce. Et des bruit feutrés lui parvenaient à sa droite. Lentement, il tourna la tête dans cette direction, et la vision qu'il eut lui parut surréaliste. Il perdit toute tranquillité, aucune maison sur Bruhm ne pouvait ressembler à ça. Il découvrit alors qu'il gisait par terre, dans une minuscule pièce encombrer par deux grand étagères allant jusqu'au plafond et encadrant l'entrée vers une pièce plus obscure et plus large. Le contenu des étagères se résumait à d'étranges masques, crânes et os, coffres à motifs étrangers, et parchemins. Il y avait même un furet empaillé. Il ne vit rien bouger dans la pièce au-devant. Soudain, ses souvenirs lui rentrèrent en mémoire.

Maintenant, il était persuadé de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Un bruit sonore le fit sursauter et regarder dans l'obscurité de la grande pièce. Au fond, tout au fond, il discerna une silhouette. Il déglutit. Elle ne bougea pas. Mais quand il entreprit de se redresser lentement, elle se pencha au sol pour récupérer l'objet qui lui avait échappé et approcha à grands pas. Harold, oubliant la douleur cinglante qui se rappela à lui dans son bras et son épaule se mit aussitôt dos contre un coin de la cheminée et attrapa l'énorme pince à buche blanchissant parmi les flammes. Il tendit devant lui le métal en fusion alors que la femme s'arrêtait à quelques pas de lui, peu amène.

\- Rallonge-toi, dit-elle, un couteau à la main pointé sur lui.

\- Rangez ça, ordonna-t-il à son tour en désignant du menton l'arme qu'elle tenait. Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ? »

Dépourvue de ses ailes et de ses yeux jaunes, elle était beaucoup moins terrifiante, mais qu'est-ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas de les faire réapparaître ? Méfiante, elle continua de tenir sa lame dans sa direction. Elle répondit néanmoins.

\- Quelques heures. »

Harold n'aurait pas pensé qu'autant de temps se soit écoulé depuis son départ du village. Et il était sûr qu'il devait y avoir un sacré tumulte. Rustik et compagnie n'aurait pas manqué de parler de l'apparition puis de la disparition étrange de Lomen dans le brouillard à l'orée de la forêt. Harold savait qu'il n'était pas en position de force en ce moment. La femme devant lui avait confisqué ses armes, il était torse nu et couvert de plaies, dans son repère, cloîtré avec elle, redoutable et dangereuse. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait sortir. Elle avait toute les raisons de le séquestrer autant donné qu'il était au courant de son identité.

\- Vous comptez me garder ? »

\- Tu partiras en temps voulu. Pose la pince et rallonge-toi. »

Harold voulait quitter cet endroit. Il était si exigu qu'avoir un couteau visant sa poitrine provoquait un genre de claustrophobie. Il se sentait coincé.

\- Si je me rallonge, vous rangez ce couteau, marchanda-t-il alors. La femme lui fit signe de reposer la pince d'abord d'un mouvement de tête en direction du feu. Il obtempéra, puis se rallongea en grimaçant, tenant son vis-à-vis à l'œil. Celle-ci posa le couteau sur une des étagères. Les négociations terminées, elle s'approcha doucement sous le regard attentif du blessé avant de s'accroupir. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Je vais retirer les pansements, prévint-elle tout bas avant de tendre une main vers son bras. Le viking la regarda faire. Elle décolla un coin du patch enduit de cataplasme posé sur son bras et le retira, posant ses mains sur lui pour maintenir la peau autour. Elle fit de même avec l'épaule, sous la surveillance constante d'un patient sensible et pas très heureux de ses attouchements.

\- C'est aussi parce que ces blessures ne mettaient pas destinées que vous vous êtes sentie obligée de me soigner ou bien c'est autre chose ? demanda-t-il une fois qu'elle eut terminée.

\- Garde tes présomptions, l'avertit-elle en se levant pour aller jeter les patchs. Tu m'as dit vouloir parler. »

\- Les dragons cuirassés, pourquoi vous cherchaient-ils ? questionna-t-il sans attendre, satisfait de voir un de ses vœux se réaliser.

\- Leurs maîtres veulent ma mort, annonça-t-elle simplement. Harold était sûr d'avoir très mal entendu.

\- Leurs maîtres ? Vous dites n'importe quoi ! »

\- Ces dragons ont été dressés par des hommes, ils sont domestiqués, expliqua-t-elle tandis qu'il l'entendait déplacer des objets, ouvrir des placards dans la pièce d'à côté. Ils s'en servent d'animaux de compagnies, « d'amis » comme ils disent, et leurs donnent parfois des ordres. Ceux qui t'ont attaqué avaient pour ordre de me tuer. »

Le Hooligan resta bouche bée, la regardant d'un air totalement incrédule. Il se reprit après quelques instants de silence durant laquelle il ne parvint pas à digérer ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

\- Pourquoi voudraient-ils vous tuer ? »

\- Parce que je fais partit de ceux qui les menacent, eux et leur équilibre dragons-humains… Mais je fais également partit de ceux qui les mangent, et les utilisent à des fins spécifiques. »

\- Ça suffit, les conneries. Dites-moi la vérité. »

\- Je viens de le faire, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi les bruhmiens ne sont pas au courant de ce genre de choses ? s'énerva Harold. Depuis quand ces gens font ça ? »

\- Les bruhmiens sont au courant de beaucoup moins de choses sur le monde depuis l'apparition du brouillard. Leur contact avec le monde extérieur est réduit. »

\- Ce que vous me dites est pure folie, marmonna le jeune homme en secouant la tête. C'était trop énorme à avaler pour lui. Des hommes copinaient avec ces monstres bouffeurs de chairs, ces voleurs. Comment pouvait-on imaginer une seule seconde que ça pouvait marcher ? Ces gens n'avaient-ils jamais vu les horreurs dont ces abominations étaient capables ?

\- Mais je ne pense pas que votre ignorance perdure, poursuivit la femme en revenant vers lui avec un mortier et des pots contenant d'étranges substances. Les dragons qu'ils ont envoyés ici ne reviendront pas et leurs maîtres iront sûrement enquêter sur leur disparition. Ainsi ils découvriront peut-être votre île et le village. Et une fois aussitôt repérés, ils tenteront d'approcher ton peuple pour le convertir à leur amour pour les dragons. S'il accepte, les dragonniers annexeront ton royaume au leur et dans le cas contraire, ils partiront en croisade pour vous chasser, vous tuer, car vous êtes une menace à leur ordre et leur monde. Pour eux, tuer des dragons est trop écœurant pour être permit. Tu es prévenu. »

\- Je dois rentrer au village, décida le jeune homme. Mais la femme ne l'entendit pas de cet avis.

\- Avec une épaule et un bras estropiés, tu penses pouvoir faire avancer la barque ? ricana-t-elle en broyant à l'aide de son pilon dans le bol.

\- Assurément, fit le jeune homme. Rendez-moi mes vêtements et mes armes. »

Alors qu'il se levait, elle l'empoigna d'une telle force qu'il dut se rasseoir pour ne pas se déboîter l'épaule. Il se rappela ainsi du jour où elle l'avait précipité d'une falaise.

\- D'ailleurs, vous n'avez pas eu besoin de cette barque la deuxième fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés pour me réexpédier sur Bruhm. Vous cherchez un prétexte pour me faire rester. »

\- Ta santé, entre autre. Mais j'ai aussi une chose très importante à te faire promettre, lui dit-elle avec un sourire carnassier qui lui était tout droit adressé, lâchant enfin son poignet. Il s'en doutait depuis le début. Et pourtant, il avait pendant un instant espéré qu'elle ne rechigne pas à le laisser partir. De longs doigts fins et froids encadrèrent sa mâchoire et le forcèrent à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Ses horribles pupilles en fente et les iris jaunes commencèrent à se révéler.

\- C'est que quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il t'arrive à l'avenir, tu tairas à quiconque mon identité, et l'endroit où je me trouve. Ou je me verrais obliger de te faire taire définitivement, toi et tout ton village. Et ça me serait bien plus pratique de le faire tout de suite au cas où l'un de vous venait à proclamer la présence de la mangeuse de démons sur cette île aux dragonniers, étant donné qu'ils m'ont retrouvée. »

\- Vous, tuer l'île entière ? Pas un seul villageois ne manie pas l'art du combat ici. Vous n'y parviendrai pas. »

\- Je n'ai pas à engager de combat pour ça, répliqua-t-elle en rapprochant le visage du Hooligan du sien d'un geste sec. Je suppose que tu sais ce qu'un sorcier est capable de faire ? Et si j'ai bonne mémoire, tu es le fils du Chef. Tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de difficultés à te faire obéir. »

* * *

La matinée s'était tout juste terminée quand Harold refit son apparition dans le village. Celui-ci avançait d'un pas décidé en direction de chez Gothi. Maintenant qu'il avait les réponses qu'il souhaitait, il devait vérifier ce qu'il était advenu de Lomen. Peut-être pourrait-il lui parler un peu pour en apprendre plus. Le jeune homme avait la tête pleine à craquer d'informations toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Avec tout ce qu'il savait à présent, sa tête avait des chances d'éclater d'ici le début de la soirée. Il se connaissait, il ne cesserait d'y réfléchir. Alors qu'il longeait les rues d'un pas impétueux, un homme l'arrêta en lui coupant la route volontairement. L'air peu accueillant de ce dernier le mis sur ses gardes quelques instants.

\- Où tu étais ? Un conseil a eu lieu dans la salle du trône, les généraux étaient fâchés qui tu n'y sois pas en même temps que Rustik et Astrid. »

\- C'est en rapport à Lomen ? demanda Harold en l'interrompant, le cœur battant. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui ait arrivé ? » Sa réaction intrigua l'homme qui le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il est mort. »

Le jeune Haddock referma aussitôt la bouche et fixa le guerrier d'un air ahuri. La surprise le cloua sur place, mais il se reprit quand l'homme devant lui ajouta :

\- Il a succombé aux blessures qu'il a reçues hier durant l'attaque de dragons. Stoïck est trop fatigué pour continuer à discuter, les généraux sont réunis avec les témoins dans le Grand Hall. Il y a aussi les familles. »

\- Merci, Kurt, dit Harold avant de prendre la direction du Grand Hall. Le choc de la nouvelle ne s'était pas estompé en lui, et il sentait déjà la charge de responsabilité dont les généraux allaient l'accabler. A croire qu'il y était pour quelque chose. La cause du décès était les blessures, personne ne pourrait le nier. Mais les plus superstitieux noteront que sa disparition du village a eu lieu en même temps que l'apparition de Lomen à son entrée, et ce surtout si Astrid et Rustik racontent l'histoire.

Il fut au Grand Hall en moins de cinq minute, et quand il pénétra dans la large pièce, les hommes et les femmes, réunit autour de l'immense table encerclant le feu, se tournèrent vers lui. Ils dévisagèrent le retardataire en silence, seuls les sanglots d'une jeune fille se firent entendre. Le fils du Chef jeta un coup d'œil à la famille du défunt. Sa femme, sa fille et son père se tenaient côte à côte et affichait une mine dévastée. Le jeune homme se joignit à la tablée et jeta un regard à Gueulfor, présent pour son plus grand plaisir, puis à Spilout, posté à l'autre bout du cercle. C'est lui qui parla en premier.

\- Explique-nous pourquoi tu es partit dans la forêt, dit-il d'un ton accusateur. A sa droite, Astrid le fixait froidement, accompagnée par un Rustik dédaigneux. Le reste de leur bande ne se trouvait nulle part dans le Hall.

\- Je voulais revenir sur les traces de ce que nous avions vu hier, se justifia l'auburn.

\- Nous l'avions pourtant interdit, rétorqua un vétéran.

\- J'avais plus de chances de comprendre ce qui s'était passé tant que les traces étaient encore fraîches. »

\- Astrid et Rustik affirme que ton départ dans la forêt s'est produit un tout petit peu avant l'apparition du fantôme de Lomen, reprit Spilout d'une voix sérieuse. Qu'as-tu à dire concernant ce sujet ? »

Apparemment, beaucoup de monde réunit ici attendait qu'il fasse une déclaration. Il avait l'impression d'assister à son jugement, seulement il n'était pas le moins du monde effrayé par les accusations qu'ils pouvaient lui faire. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à se reprocher.

\- Ton fils et sa bande m'ont suivi jusqu'à ce que j'entre dans la forêt. Ils se sont arrêter devant le temps de décider lequel d'entre eux y pénètrerait pour partir à ma poursuite. Je me suis perché sur un arbre le temps que l'envie leur passe. J'ai vu le mirage moi aussi, et je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce qu'à mon retour, Kurt m'informe du décès de Lomen. Je viens tout juste de l'apprendre. »

Son explication laissa les gens de la petite assemblée sans voix pour la plupart, peut-être même moins agressif à son égard. Il leur avait donné l'image d'un simple ignorant et il se sentit plus tranquille en sachant cela. Les regards sur lui se firent moins appuyés. Mais Rustik avait décidé de ne pas en rester là.

\- Ça m'étonnerai beaucoup que tu aies vu quoique ce soit. Je veux une preuve, tout de suite. »

\- Ça suffit, Rustik, fit Harold, agacé par son manège, avant de se tourner vers la famille pour leur dire dans une grande gêne : « Ce matin, quand je l'ai vu sur son lit, il m'avait semblait que rien n'aurait pu l'arracher à ce monde. Je suis vraiment désolé pour vous. » La famille hocha doucement la tête sans ajouter un mot. Spilout tourna la tête vers Astrid, sûrement au courant qu'elle avait aidé la guérisseuse.

\- Harold est venu chez Gothi pour se faire soigner ce matin, lui apprit-elle.

\- Tu t'es blessé hier ? demanda alors Gueulfor, qui s'était tenu en retrait.

\- Non, les blessures dont parle Astrid sont plus anciennes. »

\- Dis-nous ce que tu as vu dans la forêt, ordonna Spilout, clôturant le sujet.

\- Je n'ai trouvé que les restes de carcasses qui ont été vu hier, raconta Harold, jouissant de la grimace nauséeuse que son cousin fit en se souvenant de ce qu'il avait vu. « Je n'ai trouvé aucune autres traces qu'aurait pu laisser la mangeuse de démon. Et vu qu'elle est partit en volant, la pister est impossible. » … si l'on omettait que son repère avait depuis longtemps était découvert. Harold sentait le poids du mensonge peser dans sa poitrine et à cet instant, le regard des autres lui parut soudainement plus lourd. Il savait très bien où elle se trouvait mais il ne pouvait pas le dire. Il enchaîna pour ne pas laisser le temps aux autres de douter.

« Mais j'ai trouvé la raison de l'attaque des dragons de la veille. Je pense qu'ils sont sortis de la forêt parce qu'il la fuyait. Ils se sont retrouvés dans le village et notre défense les a pousser à repartir dans l'autre sens. Et c'est en les suivant que nous sommes tombés sur elle. »

\- C'est plausible, fit Gueulfor. J'ai rarement vu de dragons aussi à vifs que ceux que nous avons combattus hier. »

\- Sa présence près du village a certainement eut des conséquences néfastes. Si l'apparition de fantômes est à prévoir, il se peut que des choses bien plus graves s'en suivent, ajouta Harold, exposant ainsi son hypothèse sur l'apparition de Lomen. Certains gens de l'assemblée posèrent un regard choqué sur lui tandis que certains se firent tout de suite inquiets.

\- Alors, ça y est, ça recommence… fit quelqu'un alors que des murmures passaient d'un viking à un autre. Harold n'était pas plus heureux qu'eux à l'annonce de ce phénomène, il savait ce qu'il amenait avec lui. Spilout calma les messes-basses du regroupement en levant deux mains pour demander le silence.

\- Doit-on prévenir tout le monde de l'apparition de mirages ? suggéra Astrid, une fois l'agitation apaisée.

\- Il se peut aussi qu'une nouvelle période de troubles arrive, remarqua Spilout. Nous étions tranquilles depuis quelques années jusqu'à ce que Stoïck tombe malade. Il faut s'attendre à tout, épidémies, phénomènes étranges, frayeurs… Il sera plus sage de ne pas sortir la nuit si c'est vrai. Très bien ! Retournez _tous_ à vos occupations le temps qu'une décision soit prise, conclut le vétéran avant d'ajouter en jetant un regard glacial à Harold : « Je me charge de parler de tout ça à Stoïck. »

* * *

Harold se retrouva congédié du Grand Hall au même titre que le reste du rassemblement. En bas des marches, il attendit que Gueulfor lui apparaisse. Le forgeron capta son regard dès la seconde où il sortit et s'approcha de lui en devinant son air préoccupé. Sans se tracasser des autres villageois, ils s'éloignèrent tous deux en direction de la forge sans se concerter.

\- Alors, j'vois bien que tu as des choses à me dire, fit l'unijambiste d'un air aisé.

\- Juste quelques questions, rien de plus. »

\- C'est à propos de Spilout ? fit son vis-à-vis. C'est vrai qu'il devient plus insistant auprès de Stoïck. J'l'ai jamais vu dire autant d'bien de son fils de toute ma vie. Tu sais, ton père tient bon. C'est dur pour lui, avec des gens qui te diminue à longueur de journée et un esprit embrumé par sa maladie, de n'pas s'laisser faire par les médisants… Il souhaite que tu lui parles un peu plus. »

\- De toute manière, il y a des choses dont je dois lui faire part, lui répondit le jeune homme, devinant pertinemment que son interlocuteur tenait peut-être la demande de son père lui-même. Et c'est loin de ressembler aux rapports journaliers des Jogersons. »

\- Je pense que ça lui fera du bien d't'entendre, assura le forgeron, et le trajet vers la forge se termina dans le silence. Ils y entrèrent tous les deux et Gueulfor s'approcha du feu pour le raviver avec son énorme souffleur. Harold trouva une place sur une des malles loin de l'entrée.

\- Donc, ces questions ? »

\- Je voulais savoir si tu avais déjà entendu parler de peuples vivant plus loin au large de l'archipel. »

\- Tu pouvais pas m'poser des questions plus simple, tiens, ronchonna le vieux viking en attrapant trois épées cabossés qu'il mit sur les braises dans un claquement sonore.

\- Tu sais ou pas ? s'impatienta le jeune homme.

\- Toute cette histoire est vieille, Harold ! Je sais pas à quoi ça va t'servir de savoir ça, et d'ailleurs ça m'intrigue, fit le forgeron en lui lançant un regard appuyé. Son vis-à-vis détourna le regard devant son air interrogateur, puis brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Je dois d'abord savoir si ce que tu vas me dire va servir, pour que je te dise à quoi ça me servira, lui répondit-il.

\- Bien, je vois, fit le blond d'une voix découragée, allant finalement s'asseoir face à lui.

\- En fait… je veux juste savoir, Gueulfor, avoua le Haddock avec un soudain élan de sincérité dans la voix qui sembla toucher le vieux viking. Ce dernier releva la tête pour le considérer à nouveau puis eut un sourire plein de nostalgie pour lui-même, avant de lui répondre :

\- Oui… C'est tout toi. De chercher à savoir. » Le forgeron ne chercha pas longtemps ses mots. Il venait d'entrevoir le petit garçon curieux à qui il avait tant aimé raconter des histoires, et cette vision ranima de tendres souvenirs. Une nouvelle, il puisa dans son savoir pour satisfaire la curiosité du jeune homme qu'il avait en face de lui. A présent, il se rappelait.

\- J'suis sorti qu'une fois au-dehors de la brume, on ramenait des survivants d'un naufrage. Les marins naviguaient de nuit, et le barreur était tellement endormi qu'il a pas vu v'nir le brouillard. Au petit matin, des pêcheurs les ont vus, encastrés dans les récifs, leur bateau foutu. On a dû les ramener chez eux. J'avais encore ma jambe, pour te dire à quel point ça r'monte. » Le vieux viking se gratta le menton, les yeux perdus dans le vague. « Et des questions, qu'est-ce qu'on leur en a posées… J'te dis pas l'opinion qu'ils avaient de nous avant de voir notre île… »

\- Des vikings sanguinaires, excentrées, xénophobes et païens, haut comme des ours, avec une hygiène de vie diminuée ? se moqua l'auburn.

\- Qui voient dans la nuit et entend mieux qu'un chien, compléta fièrement Gueulfor. Ils s'étaient monté une histoire rocambolesque pour se faire peur, rien d'autre. Voir l'île les a rassurer, alors s'est permis de familiariser avec eux puisqu'ils n'avaient pas de raisons de nous craindre. C'était un petit peuple qui s'épanouissait grâce au commerce, ils entendaient de tout ou de rien à travers l'archipel, et très peu venant de l'extérieur. »

\- Très peu… répéta Harold, déçu.

\- Il savait qu'des peuples venant du Sud avaient d'jà croisé la route d'navires Berserks, mais ils étaient pillés et les marins étaient soit tués soit fait prisonniers, puis vendu en esclavage ; généralement il n'en restait rien. Et les objets d'valeur qu'ils récupéraient étaient r'vendus, reforgés car les symboles qu'ils comportaient déplaisaient. Sinon, ils étaient gardés et distribués à qui voulait. »

\- Je vois, fit Harold. Ils ont rien dit d'autres à leur propos ? »

\- Les bateaux qu'attaquaient les Berserks venaient tous de très loin et se trouvaient très éloignés de chez eux, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Ils savaient également que des tribus minoritaires se trouvaient un peu au Nord, mais ils ont dit _'ils sont comme vous, ils se terrent un peu.'_ »

Est-ce que les dragonniers dont avait parlé la femme ailée faisaient bien partit de ces tribus minoritaires ? Harold en doutait fort peu, car d'après elle, ils représentaient tout un royaume, auquel étaient annexés d'autres.

\- De quand elle date, ton histoire ? »

\- Vingt ans, quelque chose comme ça, lui répondit Gueulfor. Si tu veux, Svend le pêcheur était là aussi. Je sais pas s'il te racontera une version différente de cette aventure, mais tu peux toujours lui demander. »

\- Je verrais bien, fit le jeune homme, tout de même content de ce qu'il avait appris. Merci Gueulfor. »

\- Harold. Est-ce que tu regrettes le monde extérieur ? C'est les problèmes sur Bruhm qui te pousse à trouver une échappatoire comme celle-ci ? Tu peux te confier, tu sais. Tu aimerais t'éloigner, élargir l'horizon au-delà de la Bruhm ? »

Harold ne souhaitait pas prendre du recul loin d'ici comme le suggérait le forgeron. Il cherchait surtout à changer le cours des choses pour qu'elles aillent dans son sens et pour ça, rester ici était primordial. Premièrement, les villageois et la famille Jogerson cherchait à lui voler sa place sur le trône alors qu'elle lui était légitime, simplement à cause de son arrogance, de sa rudesse et de son égoïsme. Il pensait que si l'accès au trône lui était permis, il avait le droit de penser ce qu'il voulait de la manière de gérer l'île. Et l'indiscipline de Bruhm était une chose sur le point de lui en priver, en même temps que la chose auquel il souhaitait remédier. Il voulait éviter l'anarchisme, le problème c'est que le peuple y courait tout droit si leur objectif était de mettre Rustik à sa place. Et si ce n'était pas son cousin, c'était son père Spilout qui ferait des siennes. S'il le cachait bien, Harold sentait au plus profond de lui que le vétéran rêvait de modeler Bruhm à son image. C'était dur à voir, mais Rustik était calqué sur l'image de son père, mais en plus stupide.

Et deuxièmement, s'il souhaitait défendre Bruhm et en faire une place forte, il devait rapidement trouver un moyen de contrer la menace des dragons en armure. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas attendre d'en apprendre plus sur eux. Il n'était pas prêt à retourner voir la mangeuse de démon après s'être personnellement renseigné, mais aussi sans avoir arranger la situation sur Bruhm à son avantage.

Il devait faire en sorte de contrôler les vikings s'il voulait qu'ils ne la découvrent pas et qu'ils continuent à la laisser se cacher des dragonniers sur cette île. Dire qu'il aidait cette femme ailée lui arrachait une grimace de dégoût ; dire qu'il la protégeait le révulsait ; et savoir qu'il devait cohabiter avec cette maudite femme le mettait dans une rage immense. Il ne voulait pas. Mais il devinait facilement que Bruhm serait poursuivi pour les même raisons qu'elle si les dragonniers découvraient l'île, et pour ça, il était du même côté qu'elle. Néanmoins, garder sa présence secrète était tout étant vital s'il voulait éviter l'extermination de son peuple.

Il devait impérativement trouver des informations sur les dragonniers, et trouver un moyen de les contrer dans l'hypothèse où ils viendraient sur Bruhm. Et il ne pouvait pas divulguer que deux menaces pesaient lourdement sur eux, sachant qu'il tenait ces informations de _personne_. Il répondit à la question de Gueulfor :

\- Je ne regrette rien, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut sur l'île. Mais c'est vrai que les problèmes qui me pèsent ici sont lourds. Parfois j'aimerai être tranquille. Alors quand j'imagine le monde en dehors de ce brouillard, ce lourd brouillard, je me dis qu'il doit être léger. »

\- Crois-moi, on doit y trouver tout autant de problème, fit le forgeron en se levant. Harold eut un léger sourire devant sa réponde, puis se leva à son tour.

\- Je te laisse travailler, dit-il en ouvrant la porte de la forge, prêt à partir.

\- Merci bien ! lui lançant le blond. A bientôt, Harold. »

\- A bientôt Gueul'. » Le jeune combattant quitta son ami et remonta le village, plongé dans ses réflexions. Si son vis-à-vis n'en savait pas énormément concernant les peuples en dehors de Bruhm, il lui avait laissé un bon indice pour commencer son enquête. Ce qui lui manquait, c'était un bon argument pour convaincre son père de le laisser aller sur l'île Berserk. Il avait le temps d'y réfléchir toute l'après-midi. Stoïck et les généraux convoqueraient sûrement la population pour les mettre au courant de la réunion qui s'était déroulé plus tôt, des protocoles seraient alors mis en place en prévention d'autres phénomènes étranges ou malheurs. Les bruhmiens passeraient peut-être une dernière soirée à l'extérieur avant une longue période de couvre-feu. Et ce soir aurait lieu les funérailles de Lomen.

* * *

 **Vous savez, au Moyen-Age, les croisades étaient courantes et souvent orchestrée au nom de la religion. Maintenant, lions cette info au chapitre, qu'apprend-on ? Que les dragonniers suivent en réalité une religion ! *Gasp*** **En fait, c'est plus un idéal qu'une religion. Mais vous voyez d'où je tire l'inspiration.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?** **N'hésitez pas à le dire ^^**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine !**

 **Merlin's Ghost**


	9. Chapter 9 - Le loup et sa quête

**Hey guys ! Désolé pour l'attente, j'espère que vous serez toujours au rendez-vous. J'ai travaillé cet été et je suis à la fac, donc mon train de vie n'est plus aussi stable qu'avant. Mais sachez que je n'arrêterai pas d'écrire cette ff tant qu'elle ne sera pas terminée, donc vous n'avez rien à craindre, il y aura toujours des publications et des mises à jours sur mes histoires. Place aux reviews !**

 **matounet :** **Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également ! A une prochaine, j'espère :D**

 **lemortel** **: Hey ! Ça fait un moment ! Déjà merci pour ta review ^^ Je suis contente que tu aimes la Mangeuse de Démons, après elle n'est pas non plus ultra gentille, comme tu peux le voir. Et puis elle répugne un peu notre pauvre Harold. Tu en auras des confrontations, faut pas t'inquiéter pour ça ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également, je te laisse le découvrir ! A une prochaine, lemortel :P**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Le loup et sa quête.**

\- Ces rencontres avaient des odeurs de massacres… et se répétaient fréquemment. On ne savait ni les motivations de ses hommes, et certains disaient même qu'elles n'avaient pas de sens. Mais on ne m'a jamais dit que les Berserks avaient disparus pour autant. A mon avis, ils doivent avoir trouvé un moyen de se défendre ou bien ils se sont cachés. »

Harold regardait ses pieds. La version de Svend le pêcheur ne différait pas de celle de Gueulfor, à la différence près qu'il y avait plus de détails, ce qui pouvait clarifier verbalement certains faits. Mis à part ça, il commençait à apprécier sa conversation avec l'homme assis en tailleur en face de lui, sur un baril au bord d'un ponton, prêt à être reversé à la moindre bousculade. Il racontait tout ça les yeux perdus dans le vague, ses mains s'agitant d'une vive gestuelle et se posant parfois sur ses genoux ou sur sa broussailleuse barbe grise.

\- Il y a maintenant bien un an que nous n'avons pas aperçu l'ombre d'un drakkar traverser les eaux de Bruhm tel un fantôme errant. Le monde a peut-être encore changé au cours de ses vingt dernières années, et ce sans nous. Qui sait ce qu'on nous dira la prochaine fois que nous rencontrerons des étrangers. »

Le pêcheur eut un étrange rictus et un éclair dubitatif traversa son regard rivé sur la mer. Les expressions qui avaient animés son visage au cours de la conversation avaient intrigué le jeune homme, lui donnant un aperçu de la pensée du vieillard. En outre, celui-ci pensait sûrement que plus personne ne viendrait faire naufrage ici.

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu savoir une chose pareille ? questionna-t-il. Harold haussa les épaules, évasif.

\- Comme ça… Tu sais si quelqu'un connait d'autres détails ? »

\- Eh bien… à part Gueulfor et moi, plus personne ne peut en parler, fit le marin d'un air assombri. Le jeune homme hocha la tête, déçu de ne pas pouvoir en apprendre plus. Il n'y avait plus d'autres témoins directs de l'affaire ; il laissa tomber les interrogatoires.

\- Merci Svend, marmonna-t-il. Si autre chose te revient, n'hésite pas à m'en parler surtout. J'aimerai bien en apprendre plus. » Le vieillard fronça les sourcils devant son étrange requête, puis finit par répondre :

\- Si tu le souhaite… »

Le jeune viking se leva de son baril et traça sa route jusqu'à sa maison, ignorant les villageois se retournant sur son passage. Il entra chez lui, se débarrassa de son manteau sur le dossier d'un fauteuil et se dirigea vers l'étagère du salon. Deux piles de livres maladroitement empilées trônaient dans la poussière. Il les saisit toutes et une fois le feu rallumé dans l'âtre, se plongea à la recherche d'informations sur d'autres peuples étrangers dans chacun des manuscrits. Cependant, il s'endormit quelque temps après au beau milieu de sa lecture, épuisé par sa rude matinée. Trois heures plus tard, sa faim le réveilla ainsi que trois coups frappés à la porte. Pestant de s'être endormi, il se leva précipitamment de son fauteuil et alla ouvrir la porte. Gueulfor patientait dehors d'un air morne, admirant le crépuscule se propager dans le ciel.

\- Prêt ? demanda-t-il en se détournant du fils Haddock pour descendre le perron.

\- Pour quoi ? s'étonna soudain ce dernier. Le forgeron fit volte-face pour l'observer d'un air perplexe.

\- Me dis pas que t'as oublié à propos des funérailles… »

\- Diable ! s'exclama l'auburn en replongeant de nouveau à l'intérieur de la maison. L'unijambiste attendit à l'extérieur qu'il le rejoigne, jetant un coup d'œil par la porte entrouverte. Il faisait noir, dedans. Harold ressurgit trente secondes après, vêtu d'un manteau et de braies propres. Les yeux petits, il suivit son ami d'un pas engourdi et pressé.

\- Je t'ai réveillé ? se moqua le blond en les guidant vers la petite plage de galet située en bas d'une falaise, à l'écart du village.

\- Plus ou moins, grogna le jeune homme, se recoiffant d'une main dans l'espoir d'aplatir d'éventuels épis.

\- Ton père fait le déplacement pour Lomen, lui apprit alors Gueulfor. Ils étaient plutôt proches à une époque, il souhaite faire la prière pour son départ. »

Harold ne répondit pas, et se contenta de regarder les villageois qui convergeaient vers la structure menant au rivage : une série de troncs, planches et escaliers taillés dans la pierre, partant du haut de la falaise et descendant parfois abruptement jusqu'à la Baie d'Hel. En bas se formait doucement une foule de vikings endeuillés, regardant déjà tristement la barque échouée contre la berge. Placé en son creux, un corps recouvert d'un manteau ainsi qu'une multitude d'objets l'entourant reposaient immobiles et ternes. Le jeune Haddock observa la scène tout au long de sa descente, Gueulfor se trouvant près de lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il assistait à un spectacle pareil, et c'est ce qui l'abattait aujourd'hui.

A peine il posa un pied sur la plage qu'une rumeur se répandit et il leva la tête en même temps que bien d'autres vers le haut de la falaise, pour voir Stoïck s'y tenir fébrilement et entamer sa descente avec l'aide de deux ou trois hommes. Les derniers villageois étaient derrière lui, majoritairement des sujets qui lui étaient loyaux et qui marchaient à son rythme, l'accompagnant dans un étrange cortège, lent et solennel. Harold regarda son père marcher admirablement le long de la structure, tentant de faire fit de son calvaire avec fierté. Puis il lorgna avec répugnance les gens qui l'accompagnaient et finalement, se décida à ne pas l'accompagner sur les derniers mètres de son voyage. Il rejoignit la rive sous le regard déçu de Gueulfor, traversa la foule qui le séparait de la rive, et se plaça au bord de l'eau à quelques mètres de la barque.

La famille du défunt était penché sur l'embarcation et sans pleurs, déposaient des biens tout en chuchotant un dernier au-revoir. A cet instant, une angoisse saisit l'auburn au ventre tandis qu'il imaginait Lomen revenir d'entre les morts pour sortir de son canot et continuer à se promener l'œil hagard. Il détourna les yeux, hanté par ses propres rêves et une violente psychose. A l'arrivée de Stoïck, la foule se fendit en deux pour lui frayer un chemin jusqu'au rivage. Ce dernier jeta un regard à son fils, lui demandant d'un signe de tête de s'approcher. Le reste de la suite se plaça en ligne avec le Chef, ligne complétée par les proches de Lomen qui se séparèrent de la barque. Harold se retrouva de mauvais gré côte à côte avec son père à droite et Spitelout à gauche. Rustik s'était également rangé avec eux, avec une expression plus pompeuse que jamais.

Et alors que le silence se faisait total, et que seul le bruit des vaguelettes léchant les galets était discernable, Stoïck murmura à son fils d'une voix brisée par la maladie :

\- Regarde bien. Un jour tu devras faire pareil. »

Et le Chef récita sa prière pour son vieil ami, s'enquérant auprès d'Odin de l'accueillir à sa table. Et quand il eut fini de le louanger auprès des dieux après de longues minutes, il lui jeta un long regard peiné avant de faire signe à quatre guerriers de pousser le canot sur l'eau. L'arrière de la coque racla contre les cailloux et quitta finalement la plage. L'embarcation avança sur des eaux peu profondes, et la fille du défunt descendit à son tour dans la mer, une torche à la main. Harold, encore figé par les mots de son père, regarda la jeune fille frémir sous la morsure du froid, sa robe flottant autour d'elle et s'accrochant à ses mollets. On alluma le flambeau quand elle fut près de la barque, puis elle mit feu au bucher. Dès lors, les quatre hommes se mirent à pousser la barque jusqu'à ce que l'eau leur arrive à la taille. Puis ils la lâchèrent, la laissant poursuivre son chemin toute seule, et tous sortirent de l'eau pour la regarder s'éloigner sur la mer brumeuse et profonde.

Le feu prenait de l'ampleur au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait du rivage, dissipant la pénombre de ce début de soirée, puis quand le brouillard eut finit d'engloutir son image, le silence fut rompu par les premiers villageois repartant vers les passerelles. Harold n'attendit pas que les suivants de Stoïck se précipitent sur ce dernier pour l'aider, et alla aussitôt proposer son soutien. Son père détacha ses yeux de la mer, lui qui n'avait plus autant d'occasion de la voir, et accepta non sans surprise l'assistance de l'auburn, devant l'expression furieuse des Joggersons. Ce fut ainsi qu'Harold remonta la falaise, épaulant un Chef épuisé et pantelant. Il ne le soutenait que par pur intérêt, cherchant à obtenir audience le plus vite possible une fois qu'il serait de nouveau dans la salle du trône. Il mettait son mal en patience, avançant à la même cadence que le malade dans les escaliers et les pentes. L'ascension, longue et musclée, entama le masque blasé du jeune homme qui, regardant son père souffrant du coin de l'œil, eut un pincement au cœur. Il manqua de se laisser submerger par sa peine, mais la refoula aussitôt.

Il n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant. Harold avait à faire et à penser, et il ne voulait pas que les émotions prennent le pas sur sa raison. Harold devait être capable d'endurer la pression qui accompagnait sa position d'hériter au Trône. Harold devait être fort pour porter tous les tracas de son futur peuple. Harold devait se montrer inébranlable pour affronter sa destinée, son chemin tout tracé. Harold devait se montrer invincible pour vaincre les maux qui tourmentaient les siens. Harold devait être le guide qui mènera sa tribu à la gloire et à une fin heureuse. Harold était un futur Chef et un viking. Et un viking – mieux, un Chef – ne se laissait pas aller. Il ne se laissait pas porter par les aléas. Il était l'aléa. Il était né que pour être invulnérable, infaillible, et indéfectible. Son père, celui-là même qui l'avait formé, n'écorcherait pas ces principes, pas même en mourant. Harold poursuivit sa marche, le cœur froid et ferme.

* * *

Le vieux viking se laissa tomber sur son siège, face à cette immense salle vide. Il récupéra un peu de santé, perdue au cours de cette si longue marche. Puis il se tourna vers l'individu aux yeux verts si glacials qui le fixait, le visage maquillé par la patience. Il leva un regard dépité vers lui, puis laissa échapper sur le ton d'une évidence.

\- Tu veux me parler… »

\- Oui, répondit son fils, qui commençait à piétiner à côté de lui. Stoïck scruta l'enfant qu'il avait élevé. Tout espoir de le voir devenir un roc, fière et confiant, avait fondu quand il s'était aperçut trop tard que son enseignement avait été devancé, et qu'il avait été transformé en un loup froid et dominant, aux instincts sanglants, violents, et autoritaires. Malgré ça, pas question de céder la place sur le trône à son frère et son neveu. Ils n'avaient pas de meilleures intentions que son fils concernant le destin de la tribu, et de son points de vue, elles n'étaient pas comparables.

\- Eh bien, parle. »

\- J'ai découvert quelque chose dans la forêt, commença le jeune guerrier, d'abord doucement. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec les événements d'hier soir. »

\- Et donc, dans quoi tu t'es fourré ? fit Stoïck en redoutant déjà les problèmes. La grimace du jeune homme manqua de le faire soupirer, et il s'affaissa dans son immense fauteuil.

\- J'ai fait une rencontre qui a failli me couter la vie. J'inspectai la forêt vers l'est, et j'ai entendu un bruit très étrange, comme si quelqu'un de très lourd marchait en armure. Je me suis caché le temps d'apercevoir qui c'était et… honnêtement, je ne sais même pas si t'arriveras à me croire, fit son fils en secouant la tête, fuyant soudain son regard. Le Chef se redressa un peu, intrigué.

\- Dis toujours, l'invita-t-il à poursuivre, curieux d'entendre cette chose incroyable.

\- C'était un dragon. Couvert de plaques de métal, sanglés à son poitrail. Je te promets, papa. C'était lui qui portait une armure… quand j'ai vu ça, je n'ai pensé qu'à faire taire la menace, me jeter sur lui pour m'en débarrassé. Mais je l'ai lourdement sous-estimée. »

\- Un instant… un dragon en armure ? Tu es sûr de ce que tu racontes ? lui demanda le père, plus sceptique que jamais.

\- Je ne serais pas venu te voir si ça n'avait pas d'importance, rétorqua Harold. Mais tu dois me croire. Ce dragon n'avait rien d'ordinaire, il avait été entrainé à tuer des humains, des combattants. Je l'ai senti… pendant que je luttais, je l'ai senti, il savait exactement comment s'y prendre pour m'achever ! »

Stoïck resta interdit pendant de longues secondes, fixant son fils avec effroi et stupeur. Après un lourd silence fait d'intenses réflexions, il finit par lui demander :

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à ce dragon ? »

\- Il est mort, et je ne le dois qu'à un peu de chance. Papa écoutes, avant que je ne le défi, j'ai eu le temps de l'observer. Et on aurait dit qu'il fouillait les environs comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Et il avançait, vite, droit sur le village. »

Le cœur du Chef rata un battement, et aussitôt il tenta de refouler l'angoisse qui naissait au plus profond de ses entrailles.

\- Tu penses que c'est ça qu'il cherchait ? fit le Chef en fronçant les sourcils, l'air soudain très anxieux.

\- J'en suis presque sûr, affirma le jeune homme.

\- Alors peut-être était-ce une bonne chose que tu sois sur sa route, réalisa son père. « …Même si tu n'étais pas censé avoir quitté le village aujourd'hui. Tu as eu tant de mal que ça à le tuer ? »

\- Plus que je ne l'aurai jamais imaginé. Je sais qu'avec plusieurs guerriers, on aurait achevé plus rapidement cette vermine, mais ça aurait quand même été au prix de bien de choses. Je suis encore surpris qu'il n'ait pas réussi à m'amputer. »

Soucieux, Stoïck regarda l'air sombre qu'affichait son fils, debout à côté de son trône. Il semblait exténué, préoccupé et particulièrement tourmenté.

\- Es-tu blessé ? demanda le roux.

\- Oui mais il n'y a plus à s'inquiéter à ce propos, Gothi s'en est occupée. Ce qui m'inquiète en revanche, c'est que d'autres dragons de la même sorte puissent revenir sur l'île. Je parie que celui de ce matin ne faisait qu'un simple repérage. »

\- C'est absurde… Un dragon envoyé en éclaireur ? Et pourquoi ? »

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais je suis sûr que l'armure que portait cet animal a était fabriqué par l'homme, aucun doute là-dessus. Ce n'est pas qu'une seule et simple bête qui est derrière tout ça. »

Le Chef avait dû mal à accepter une telle idée. Si des hommes étaient derrière tout ça, alors ils avaient commis l'impensable pour un viking. Paralysé par la stupéfaction, il se tut en se rappelant ce qu'Harold venait de dire. Si l'arrivée d'un dragon ce matin en éclaireur signifiait l'arrivée de bien d'autres, alors le village était en danger. S'ils y avaient bien des hommes derrière tout ça, alors ils étaient des fous, des inconscients, mais avant tout des ennemis. Cependant, il était encore trop profondément ancré dans le déni pour concevoir ce que son fils, lui, venait ouvertement de supposer.

\- Es-tu sûr de toi quand tu dis que d'autres pourraient venir ? »

\- C'est ce que je crains le plus même si je n'ai aucune certitude. J'ai quelque chose à te proposer. »

Le malade, les yeux plongés dans le vide, se tourna finalement vers le jeune homme, une lueur d'espoir et d'intérêt s'allumant dans son regard. Son vis-à-vis se penchant sur lui et suggéra alors d'un ton très sérieux.

\- Je ne connais qu'un moyen de savoir ce que tout ça signifie, et pour ça il me faut sortir du brouillard et aller parler à des gens qui pourraient me renseigner. »

\- Sortir du brouillard ? fit Stoïck d'une voix rauque, abasourdit. Tu veux quitter Bruhm ? Fils, tu ne peux pas, pas pour ça. Regarde-moi, s'il m'arrive quelque chose et que tu n'es pas là, ce sera la catastrophe ! »

\- Il ne t'arrivera rien, papa, pas avant longtemps, assura alors l'auburn, l'impatience perçant dans sa voix. Je veux aller chercher des réponses, mais je ne veux pas m'éloigner d'ici trop longtemps. Si tu me laisses partir, je ne perdrai pas de temps. D'ailleurs, je ne souhaite pas en perdre. Et si tu crains sincèrement qu'il t'arrive quelque chose durant mon absence, tu peux temporairement nommer quelqu'un à ta place jusqu'à ce que je revienne. »

La panique s'était emparée du vieux guerrier. Lui qui se sentait chaque jour faiblir, faillir un peu plus dans son rôle de Chef, ne supportait pas de s'imaginer seul, sans famille ni soutien, à contrer la montée en puissance des Joggersons à la tête de son peuple. Il avait besoin de sentir la présence de son fils sur l'île, de se dire qu'il ne laissait pas son trône à n'importe qui tant que ce dernier serait là, vivant et à terre. Et maintenant, celui-ci lui demandait de le laisser quitter l'île pour se renseigner à propos de dragons en armures. Sachant qu'il venait de relater le danger qu'ils représentaient, le roux voulait maintenant à tout prix garder son fils à portée, au cas où le mauvais sort s'abattrait définitivement sur lui. Il s'était préparé à l'évidence, mais il refusait tout simplement d'y faire face tandis que son unique héritier était absent. Il avait besoin de lui pour diriger en cette heure critique, et il avait besoin de lui pour affronter sa mort imminente.

\- Tu sais très bien que ça ne passera pas. Spitelout est déterminé à prendre ma place et la tienne, il saisira sa chance si tu t'en va ! »

\- Dis-moi seulement si tu es contre le fait d'aller chercher ces réponses, fit Harold d'un air exaspéré.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, mais il s'agit d'autre chose ! s'énerva Stoïck à son tour.

\- Alors trouvons un moyen pour les empêcher de faire quoique ce soit, suggéra Harold, agacé par l'affolement de son père.

\- Et tu proposes quoi ? De prendre les Joggersons avec toi sur le bateau ? explosa soudain la Brute. Dans un cas pareil, la meilleure chose à faire serrait d'envoyer des hommes faire ce travail et non toi ! »

\- Tu crois sérieusement qu'exposer un plan pareil à des hommes soit la meilleure chose ? Parce que j'ai des raisons de croire que certains pourraient bien profiter des renseignements que ce voyage pourrait leur rapporter, surtout si ces hommes sont à leurs bottes ! tempêta à son tour son fils. Si tu veux vraiment que personne ne foute le bazar dans cette affaire, envoie moi plutôt qu'un autre ! »

Devant l'argument, Stoïck ne riposta pas et se contenta de fixer son fils avec irritation, fâché qu'ils se soient à nouveau embarqués dans une dispute. Le souffle court, il prit le temps de réfléchir en silence à une autre alternative, mais la proposition de son fils semblait, malgré ses propres sentiments, la meilleure et la plus logique de toutes face à cette situation.

\- Bien, fit le Chef après un moment, détournant le regard de son enfant, le laissant gagner la manche. Tu peux organiser une expédition hors du brouillard. Mais je veux que tu me préviennes des moindres détails de ton plan une fois que tu y auras pleinement réfléchi. Je veux être là à ton départ… »

Il sentit Harold poser une main sur son épaule et la serrer délicatement. Ce geste eut le don d'apaiser complètement sa colère mais aussi de le rendre morne et lasse de sa décision.

\- C'était prévu. »

\- Et trouve d'abord un moyen de gêner les Joggersons. En priorité. »

\- Très bien, obtempéra l'auburn, hochant la tête. Vidé de l'intérieur, épuisé et assombrit par cette terrible journée riche en sombres événement, Stoïck agrippa les accoudoirs de son siège dans le but de se redresser.

\- Aide-moi à marcher, dit-il avec fatigue. Aussitôt son fils passa une main sous son bras droit puis dans son dos, et l'aida à se relever. L'effort se fit pénible, ses jambes étaient faibles et lourdes. Il ne se sentait qu'une envie : se laisser tomber et s'endormir sur-le-champ, à même le sol. Mais il poussa sur ses pieds, et avança doucement avec le soutien de son fils derrière le trône. Harold repoussa le rideau et les laissèrent s'engager dans le couloir jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre qu'il ouvrit. Les genoux tremblants et grinçants, la Brute chemina fébrilement jusqu'à son lit et s'assit dessus avec soulagement. Ses yeux se fermant malgré lui, il entendit une voix lui dire avant qu'il ne sombre dans un profond sommeil :

\- Reste éveillé, je vais chercher de l'aide pour te coucher. »

* * *

Harold quitta la salle du trône, légèrement troublé. Il avait délibérément mentit à son père et s'était servi de la popularité grimpante et indésirée des Joggersons pour bifurquer, tracer sa route de son côté. Un mensonge les séparait désormais, c'était comme s'il avait monté un autre camp contre son père même si en vérité il s'était montré trop distant avec lui et ce, depuis trop longtemps, pour prouver qu'il marchait constamment à ses côtés. Le jeune homme se demandait si Stoïck s'était rendu compte de la supercherie, s'il avait conscience que son propre fils l'avait manipulé.

Néanmoins, il se pardonnait lui-même cet affront en se disant que ça protègerai Bruhm d'une terrible fin. Regagnant sa maison, il réfléchissait déjà intensément à un moyen de retenir Spitelout et Rustik de faire quoique ce soit en toute impunité lorsqu'il serait parti. La fatigue n'aidant pas, il décida de se préparer un repas avant de monter se coucher. Mais alors qu'il pensait trouver une solution le lendemain en ayant l'esprit clair et reposé, il la trouva en se glissant sous ses draps. Il eut un sourire malsain, puis ferma les yeux, plongeant finalement dans les abysses du sommeil.

* * *

Le ventre vide et les yeux à peine ouverts, Harold se jeta presque à son bureau et commença à résumer son plan dans les moindres détails. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps. S'il le pouvait, il partirait dès le lendemain. Il était au courant de ce que toute l'île recelait et il pouvait très vite rassembler les ressources nécessaires pour un long voyage dans la journée. Il résuma le nombre de fournitures dont il aurait besoin et aussi nomina la totalité de son équipage sur une feuille séparément. Il se savait trop pressé et trop excité en comparaison à l'humeur de son père la veille, et se doutait que sa promptitude risquait de le blesser. Mais le jeune homme avait le sentiment que c'était maintenant ou jamais qu'il fallait le faire.

Une heure plus tard, il ouvrit les volets, s'habilla et s'arma, puis sortit dans la rue avec ses notes cachées sous son manteau. Il alla droit vers le four, et dès qu'il entra dans la petite bâtisse en pierre à la cheminée fumante, demanda aimablement à Mme Haamland un pain au lard qui lui servit tout chaud. Il reprit son trajet en le savourant tout du long et le finit quand ses pas foulèrent le port. En voyant l'océan, il ralentit pour l'observer, souhaitant un instant s'installer au bord de l'eau comme à son habitude pour l'observer. Puis il se dit qu'à bord du drakkar dans lequel il partirait, il aurait tout son temps pour le faire.

Les pêcheurs n'étaient pas encore partit, et attendaient que le jour se lève un peu plus pour s'engager en mer. Le jeune guerrier les vit à proximité des embarcations en train de démêler les derniers filets et de rassembler de quoi tenir toute la matinée sur l'eau. Il se dirigea vers eux sans plus tarder et réduit la trentaine de mètres qui les séparait en un rien de temps. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, les marins levèrent la tête dans sa direction et ce fut Walter Hedstrom, ce grand homme brun aux bras musclés, avec son crâne rasé sur les côtés et ses longues dreadlocks qui l'accueilli en se levant. Walter avait beau profiter de sa taille pour prendre tout le monde de haut ou traiter les gens plus bas que lui, sa stature égalait celle d'Harold, à la différence près que le fils du Chef était un peu moins épais que lui. Aucun des deux n'obtenait donc le loisir de se dédaigner l'un l'autre. Et même si le pêcheur était l'aîné des deux, le plus jeune avait tous les droits sur lui grâce à son sang noble.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, jeune Haddock ? demanda le grand marin, tandis que les autres lui lançaient un regard suspicieux tout en restant silencieux. Svend était parmi eux, et tentait de capter son regard, surpris de le revoir si tôt après lui avoir fait part d'un si long récit sur un peuple lointain.

\- Est-ce que vous comptez prendre le Louvoyeur des Fonds en mer aujourd'hui ? fit l'auburn, et son interlocuteur fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

\- Disons qu'on aime bien se servir de notre meilleur bateau… répondit Walter à la place de ses camarades. « Plus rapide, maniable, bonnes voiles, plus de places… Pourquoi, y'a un problème ? »

\- Il restera au port pour aujourd'hui, annonça Harold sans détour. Le Chef a prévu autre chose pour lui, vous devrez donc en prendre un autre. »

\- C'est sérieux, tout ça ? lâcha le grand brun au bout de quelques secondes, visiblement irrité.

\- Très sérieux. Qu'il ne quitte pas le ponton, ordonna le jeune combattant d'un ton plus ferme. Vous pouvez utiliser n'importe quels autres, mais pas celui-là. »

\- Et qu'est-ce que le Chef a prévu, au juste, tu peux nous le dire ? répliqua Walter en haussant d'un ton tandis que les pêcheurs à ses côtés rouspétaient.

\- Sois là à midi et peut-être que tu le sauras, répondit son vis-à-vis en placardant un sourire faussement sympathique sur son visage, le fixant dans le blanc des yeux avant de faire volte-face. Il quitta le port en espérant qu'il s'était bien fait comprendre, et s'en assura en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule une fois le cheminement contre la falaise entièrement remonté. Il lui sembla que Walter et ses gars s'affairaient bien à prendre un autre drakkar que celui qu'ils aimaient tant. Satisfait, Harold remonta le village, croisant de-ci de-là des vikings tous justes sortit du lit. On le dévisagea plus qu'on ne le salua, mais ce dernier ignora le comportement des quelques méprisants et traça sa route jusqu'à la salle du trône.

Une fois l'immense bâtisse atteinte, il y entra et se dirigea droit vers la chambre se trouvant à l'arrière. A la porte, il toqua et l'ouvrit à l'entente d'un signal rauque. Encore au lit, la respiration sifflante, Stoïck regarda son fils le rejoindre tout en se redressant contre le sommier. Encore endormi, il laissa le jeune homme s'asseoir sur les couvertures et lui tendre des bouts de papiers noircis de long en large par son écriture. Ce dernier sentait l'excitation faire battre son cœur, il avait tellement hâte que son père termine de lire ses notes.

Mais cela prit un moment, le vieux viking ayant constamment l'esprit embrumé. Harold l'écouta marmonner en même temps qu'il lisait, le scruta alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils à certains moment de sa lecture, patienta le temps qu'il finisse. Et quand le Chef releva la tête, il lut dans ses yeux de l'étonnement et du scepticisme.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas de prendre Rustik avec toi sur le bateau ? »

L'auburn se contenta de grimacer, peu ravi de sa décision.

* * *

 **Dédicace à ma meilleure amie qui m'a beaucoup aidée à trouver un nom pour notre drakkar, le Louvoyeur des Fonds ! Faîtes-lui plein de bisous.**

 **Que pensez-vous de la tournure ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire, ça m'intéresse. D'autant plus que je suis seule à faire un Harold vs Dragons francophone du début à la fin !**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine ! 🐾**

 **Merlin's Ghost**


	10. Chapter 10 - La visite impromptue

**Hey guys ! J'espère que je vous ai manqué ! Moi aussi vous m'avez manqué (sisi, c'est pas un blague !). J'ai enfin réussi à conclure ce chapitre 10... entre le manque d'inspiration et mon travail universitaire, ça a pas été facile. Surtout que je voulais pas vous poster un truc court qui valait pas la peine d'attendre. Avoir arrêter TSDTSW ne m'a pas légué plus de temps que ça. Franchement, je suis désolé de ne pas être régulière mais en plus d'être débordé, j'aime peaufiner les détails de mes histoires.**

 **Aussi, je dois vous annoncer que la Mangeuse de Démons est disponible sur Wattpad, mais seulement les trois premiers chapitres sont publiés. Je fais une réécriture de chaque chapitres que je reposte, donc ce qui se trouvent sur ce site ne tarderont pas à être légèrement modifié. Voilà, je vous laisse avec la lecture maintenant. Dorénavant, je répondrais aux reviews en PM ;) A une prochaine !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : La visite impromptue...**

Le regard baissé sur l'assemblée qui comblait la salle du trône, Harold tendait à se délecter de voir les visages mi horrifiés mi surpris qui lui faisaient face. Stoïck venait d'apprendre à tous les guerriers de l'île l'existence de dragons en armure rodant dans les environs. L'apparition de la mangeuse de démons puis celle du fantôme de Loren étaient des événements qui restaient encore dans les mémoires vives. Personne n'arrivait à prendre ce nouveau danger avec légèreté, lui qui s'ajoutait soudainement à tous les autres. Pour éloigner toutes suspicions des faits rapportés par Harold, ce dernier avait dû montrer son épaule fraîchement blessée à la foule. Au vue de la preuve, qu'une conclusion fut apportée : une menace trainait non loin. Le jeune Haddock lui-même avait eu du fil à retordre.

\- Nous manquons d'informations sur ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il n'y a nul doute que cet animal venait bien de l'extérieur de l'île. Or, nous sommes coupés du monde depuis un certain temps. Je pense qu'il est grand temps de monter une expédition pour savoir ce qui se passe parmi les autres tribus et royaumes qui nous avoisinent, énonça Stoïck.

Un murmure inquiet parcourut le rassemblement et les mines s'assombrirent. Certains, déjà en proie à des questions levèrent la main pour obtenir un droit de parole. Un premier homme fut désigné :

\- Comment peut-on être sûr que nos bateaux sortiront du brouillard ? Et les récifs, savons-nous encore où ils sont ? »

\- Les anciens ont toujours su les contourner. Nous avons des cartes indiquant leurs positions, donc ce n'est pas un problème, répondit le malade en se repositionnant sur son siège. Sa voix vacillait après son discours, maintenant qu'il fatiguait.

\- Est-on sûr que ces peuples sont encore dans les alentours ? demanda une femme d'un ton sceptique.

\- Ce n'est pas restant ici qu'on le saura, c'est certain, rétorqua Stoïck. Il faut aller voir. »

\- On est même pas sûr d'être bien accueilli, grommela quelqu'un.

\- Et puis d'ailleurs, qui fera partit de l'équipage ? Qui le dirigera ? demanda Spitelout, qui se tenait sur le premier rang, une lueur d'intérêt brillant dans ses yeux.

\- J'ai décidé de confier cette mission de reconnaissance à mon fils, déclara la Brute, tandis qu'Harold relevait légèrement le menton avec fierté. « Je sais maintenant qu'il est suffisamment âgé et responsable pour commander une expédition de cette envergure. Aussi, j'ai sélectionné des guerriers compétents pour l'accompagner. »

A cet instant, chaque personne composant l'assemblée fut attentive et impatiente d'entendre la nomination. Harold priait pour que son choix soit juste, mais aussi bien accueillit. A vrai dire, il n'y avait qu'un homme parmi tous dont il craignait la réaction.

\- Mads Breivik, Hans Arestad… Gro Bertelsen… » Dès que les premiers noms retentirent, les concernés, d'abord dissimulés dans la foule, se distinguèrent des autres quand leurs camarades se tournèrent vers eux pour bruyamment les féliciter. Les trois premiers, deux hommes et une femme, bien plus âgés qu'Harold, furent poussés à rejoindre l'estrade. Arrivés devant celle-ci, ils jetèrent un regard reconnaissant aux Haddock, puis se mirent de côté et face au rassemblement, souriants et confiants d'avoir été choisis.

\- Johanes Hef, Solveig Abel, Astrid Hofferson… » L'auburn vit la surprise passer tel un éclair dans les yeux de la blonde. Varek et les jumeaux la félicitèrent, tandis que Rustik lui lançait un regard envieux alors qu'elle rejoignait ses futurs compagnons de voyage à côté du promontoire. Le morveux garda son air grognon jusqu'à ce que…

\- …Ainsi que Rustik Joggerson prendront part à la mission. » Le brun poussa une exclamation de joie à l'entente de son appellation. Spitelout jeta un regard interdit à Stoïck, qui l'ignora en survolant la foule chaleureuse d'un regard soucieux. Rustik passa devant Harold d'un air conquérant, donnant à ce dernier une énième envie de le calmer. Il ne doutait pas qu'il découvrirait pourquoi il avait été sélectionné sous peu, qu'il déchanterait en connaissant la raison et qu'il lui ferait une misère une fois à bord… L'auburn se détourna de son cousin par dégoût lorsqu'il le vit minauder devant Astrid. C'est là qu'il capta le regard meurtrier du père de ce dernier.

\- Je laisse le soin à Gueulfor et Morfeu de rassembler le nécessaire pour le voyage. Si certains souhaitent participer aux préparatifs, allez-les voir pour être répartit aux différentes tâches. J'annonce le départ pour demain matin. Ce sera tout pour maintenant, termina le Chef, dissolvant ainsi l'assemblée. Tous les guerriers se tournaient vers la sortie quand son fils retint l'équipage de partir en leur adressant la parole.

\- Ne prenez que le nécessaire à bord, et armez-vous bien. On ne sait pas quel danger nous fera face une fois à l'extérieur. J'espère qu'on pourra tous compter les uns sur les autres, fit-il en insistant d'un air menaçant à l'intention d'Astrid et Rustik. Il avait la certitude que ces deux-là lui seraient problématiques. Cependant, il devait les prendre avec lui, par nécessité. Un homme aux cheveux blonds arrivant jusqu'aux épaules et aux yeux noirs légèrement étirés lui répondit avec un sourire, une foi nouvelle vibrant dans sa voix grave :

\- Je suis honoré de faire partit de ton équipage… capitaine. »

Le titre ne surprit le jeune guerrier qu'un court instant. Mads Breivik était peut-être le premier viking à faire preuve d'un respect si soudain pour la première qu'ils se parlaient. Ou bien il se payait sa tête. Ayant conscience d'avoir étiré le silence qui suivit, Harold lui répondit brièvement. Sur lui étaient encore fixés le regard de ses futurs compagnons de voyage.

\- Bien… retrouvons-nous demain à l'aube. »

Il se détacha du groupe, annonça ses plans à son père, et partit aussitôt pour la forge. Il sortit à l'extérieur, dépassa les quelques vikings restés devant la salle du trône et s'engagea dans la pente qui le menait à son foyer. Il réfléchissait vivement à ce qu'il devait accomplir avant ce soir quand quelqu'un le tira violement dans l'ombre de la première habitation se trouvant sur sa route. Le jeune homme eut le temps de reconnaître Spitelout l'entraînant fermement dans un coin à l'abri des regards indiscrets avant que son dos ne heurte un mur. Planté à un mètre de lui, le grand guerrier le foudroyait du regard. Son visage était crispé par la colère, et il gronda d'une voix menaçante et dégoulinante de rage :

\- Comment oses-tu prendre mon fils avec toi ? »

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? lui répondit Harold d'un air faussement innocent. « Ton fils est un combattant hors-pair qui manquerait à l'expédition si je ne le prenais pas ! »

\- Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile ! s'emporta le vétéran en se penchant dangereusement vers lui. Je sais comment il est, et même s'il est fort au combat, il n'a pas le cerveau dont on voudrait pour ce genre de mission… Toi et ton père organisez une prise d'otage, c'est ça ?! »

\- Je ne comprends pas, poursuivit l'auburn avec un rictus. N'est-ce pas un honneur de voir un membre de sa famille sélectionnée pour accomplir cette tâche ? »

Spitelout pointa un doigt sur son visage, le secouant avec vigueur. Ses yeux brulant de fureur étaient braqués dans ceux de son opposant. Il fit un pas en avant.

\- Tu ne joueras pas longtemps avec moi, Harold, tança-t-il. Astrid toute seule, j'aurais pu laisser passer, mais mon fils avec ?... Tu vas me le payer. »

Le jeune homme était complétement heureux de voir l'effet de sa décision sur le père Joggerson. Celui-ci avait capté la manigance, pas comme son fils qui n'avait envisagé que la gloire qui pouvait lui être apporté en partant de l'île.

\- Quel est rapport avec Astrid ? s'étonna-t-il de façon absurde. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'énerves. »

Brusquement, Spitelout le saisit à deux mains par le col et commença à le soulever. L'auburn agrippa ses poignets dans un réflexe pour desserrer sa prise et cessa toute provocation, pris au dépourvu. En venir au poing en ce moment n'était pas une bonne idée, il le savait. Même si la violence ne le ferait pas parler, Joggerson n'hésiterait pas à le frapper pour son propre plaisir.

\- Astrid est la fiancée idéale. Elle est forte, agile, belle et futée. Tu sais que je compte l'unir à mon fils ! Tu veux me faire peur en les emmenant avec toi, tu veux me menacer de condamner ma lignée, mon héritier en les prenant loin de l'île ! »

\- Ce serait coquin de ma part. Et pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ? »

Le Joggerson le plaqua brutalement une fois de plus contre le mur. Ils étaient très proches, et il appuyait ses poings crispés contre la gorge du jeune homme pour l'asphyxier. Harold tentait de repousser les mains de son opposant, déterminé à lui tenir tête. A cause de son larynx compressé, il se sentait rougir petit à petit. Excédé, les yeux brulant de rage, le vétéran lui maugréa d'une voix lourde :

\- Tu sais ce que je veux, Haddock. Tu le sais et je l'obtiendrai, peu importe ce que ça te coûtera à toi et ton père. Si tu veux me menacer en prenant mon fils… fais-le. Seulement, attends-toi à ce que je te fasse subir bien pire en retour… »

Le son sifflant du métal interrompit ce dernier et avant qu'il n'ait pu s'esquiver, le fil tranchant d'une froide lame sur sa gorge rafraîchit sa colère. Quelqu'un derrière lui arracha une de ses mains de la gorge d'Harold, ramenant son bras en arrière, tandis que ce dernier se débarrassait de l'autre. Les yeux écarquillés, complètement immobilisé, le grand viking tenta de se débattre sous le coup de la panique.

\- Ce que vous faîtes là n'est pas tolérable, Joggerson, murmura-t-on sourdement à son oreille.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, Spitelout, prévint à son tour l'auburn d'un ton menaçant, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Tu as intérêt à rester bien sage en présence de mon père pendant mon absence, dans le cas contraire tu risques des choses terribles à mon retour. En attendant, sois sûr que je ne te laisserai pas semer le trouble sur l'île sans conséquence. »

\- Si tu crois qu'un gamin comme toi peut me faire obéir… ! cracha le Joggerson, l'incendiant du regard.

\- Tu devrais peut-être aller aider ton fils à se préparer, lui répondit Harold avec un sourire mauvais. L'homme qui retenait le vétéran le libéra, le poussant à sortir dans la ruelle. Le grand brun leur jeta un regard noir puis déguerpit d'un pas fâché. Une fois qu'il eut disparu, le jeune Haddock se tourna vers son défenseur, se massant la gorge en grimaçant. Il avait les cheveux très courts, ébène, un visage fin avec de grands yeux gris et un nez droit. Il était également d'un âge plus mure que le sien mais certainement pas plus haut en taille. Si son regard n'était pas transcendant, petit, et sa peau pale comme celle d'un mort, il aurait pu être plaisant.

\- Tu es Tormond, le petit-fils de Crokeur… devina l'auburn sans le lâcher du regard, plutôt contrarié d'avoir été aidé par un Aarvold.

\- Nous nous sommes déjà croisé auparavant, répondit son vis-à-vis qui lui fit un mince sourire. Lors d'un banquet si je me souviens bien. »

\- Exact, fit Harold, ne cessant de le fixer. Et donc ? Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu es intervenu ? »

Peut-être Tormond fut-il surpris par sa rudesse, car il perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils d'un air perdu. Il détacha ses yeux de l'auburn puis s'expliqua d'une voix incertaine :

\- Je pensais qu'il vous fallait de l'aide… »

\- Non, pas vraiment, lui maugréa-t-on du tac-au-tac. Malgré cette réponse sèche qui le dépita au début, il se permit d'ajouter :

\- …et je voulais faire savoir à Spitelout que personne ne pouvait s'en prendre à vous sans conséquence. »

Cette repartie plu à Harold, qui commença à se détendre et à réfléchir à son attitude envers Tormond. Il le regarda une nouvelle fois. Celui-ci campait tout près, attendant certainement quelque chose de lui. Des mots, un geste, qu'importe. Sa manière de le vouvoyer ne le laissait pas indifférent non plus. Il ne doutait pas que Crokeur était derrière tout ça. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait élevé ce garçon.

\- Pour ça, je te remercie, dit finalement l'auburn. Dis-moi : as-tu écouté notre conversation ? »

\- Voir Spitelout vous entraîner dans cette ruelle m'a conduit ici, alors oui, j'ai tout écouté jusqu'à ce que je me décide à intervenir… mais ça n'était pas mon intention, expliqua son vis-à-vis avec sérieux.

Le jeune Haddock décida de le croire. Tormond semblait terriblement sincère et déterminé à ce qu'il le comprenne. Ça l'énervait de ne rien sentir d'autre en ce garçon que la pureté de ses pensées. C'était ce qu'il l'amenait à croire que cette conversation ne s'achèverai pas tout de suite sur un simple merci et au revoir.

\- Vous savez, votre départ est risqué, commença le brun avec un regard suggestif, qui mit aussitôt l'auburn en garde. Beaucoup de gens doutent que Stoïck tienne jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Imaginons que vous ne revenez pas avant un certain moment… et que pendant ce temps, il arrive quelque chose à votre père. Votre absence permettrait à Spitelout de prendre sa place. Ou plutôt la vôtre. »

\- Je le sais très bien, rétorqua Harold. C'est dans cette hypothèse que je vais prendre des précautions. D'ailleurs, je ne crois pas que ça te regarde, cette histoire. »

\- Bien sûr que si, s'exclama à nouveau son vis-à-vis. Vous êtes mon futur Chef ! Et ça m'embêterai de voir quelqu'un usurper votre titre. Cependant, et je dis ça sans vouloir vous offenser, je doute que Spitelout vous croit capable de tuer un membre de votre propre famille. »

\- Alors il aura une sacrée surprise, gronda le jeune Haddock. Tuer mon cousin n'est pas ce que je redoute le plus de faire. Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire, Tormond ? »

Soudain, il vit le brun esquissa derechef son petit sourire. Harold en avait néanmoins plus qu'assez de ne pas voir clairement où il voulait en venir. Son air exaspéré dû avertir son interlocuteur.

\- Ma famille a toujours voulu se rendre utile auprès de vous. Je peux même assurer que nous serons ravi de vous aider même pendant votre absence, et mon grand-père attend qu'un jour vous lui rendiez visite à ce sujet. Et si vous n'êtes pas pressé… Je peux vous conduire chez lui dès maintenant. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

\- Tu penses que ton grand-père peut m'aider à contenir Spitelout durant toute l'expédition… maugréa l'auburn, perplexe. Il avait l'horrible sensation de tomber dans un traquenard, car à ses yeux, l'offre était déjà trop belle. Seulement, il savait qu'il y aurait un compromis, un très gros même. Il en était même persuadé. Et pourtant…

\- Sans aucun doute, affirma Tormond, une pointe d'enthousiasme dans la voix. Allez le voir, je vous y emmène ! »

Harold avait d'abord pensé à confier le rôle de surveillant à Gueulfor. Tant que Stoïck était conscient, le forgeron n'avait pas à craindre d'être balayée par des opposants. Mais durant son absence, il risquait d'être seul. Crokeur pouvait peut-être l'aider s'ils négociaient quelques conditions. L'auburn ne tolérait toujours pas leur mentalité et ne souhaitait pas qu'ils l'imposent durant son absence.

\- Très bien, céda-t-il. Conduis-moi à lui. »

* * *

Trois coups retentirent dans les environs. Le jeune Haddock vérifia par-dessus son épaule que personne ne le surprenait accompagné de Tormond. Ce dernier se fit vivement accueillir par la jeune fille qui lui ouvrit la porte. Avant d'entrer, il pria son invité de le suivre d'un signe de tête. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Sa sœur – devina Harold au vue de sa ressemblance – écarquilla les yeux au moment où elle le reconnue. L'auburn la salua sommairement avant qu'elle ne se tourne avec surprise vers le reste de sa famille réunie autour de l'âtre.

Tous levèrent la tête en remarquant la présence étrangère s'étant introduite dans leur demeure. Un à un, ils prirent graduellement une expression hébété en reconnaissant le fils du Chef. Ce dernier s'excusa de faire irruption dans leur foyer, tandis que la sœur de Tormond récupérait précipitamment son manteau, ayant presque oubliée ses bonnes manières. Le vieux Crokeur, assis dans un fauteuil recouvert d'une multitude de fourrure, le vit et aussitôt arbora un grand sourire. Aussi joyeux que vicieux.


End file.
